Grimm
by Lord Candycane
Summary: A wolf and a young girl. Two different creatures find their lives entwined as they are plunged into a dark kingdom more Grimm than they could have ever imagined. Pursued by an evil tyrant, the two will have to form an unlikely truce to save the things they value the most, while also learning aspects about themselves and each other they never knew existed.
1. The Wolf and the Girl

_Hello, readers! This is my first story in the Fairy Tale section, so I hope this gets good views. Anyways, let's move on._

* * *

 **Grimm**

* * *

The Wolf watched the young girl closely.

Concealed within the thicket of the woods, two yellow eyes gleamed out through the trees to observe the young child as she played outside her mother's house. Carefully hidden, he was cautious not to make a sound as he surveyed the girl, and studied her intently.

Radiant and delicate skin, a dusting of freckles on her face and arms. Long blonde hair in two braids illuminated in the sunlight. A dark blue skirt matching the color of her eyes whirled as she spun. But what stuck out the most was the vibrant red cape and hood she wore on her at all times.

Red. That was what he had come to know her as.

The others who knew the girl referred to her as Little Red Riding Hood, but the Wolf simply stick with Red. He was not one for long words, and besides, she wasn't as little as she once was. She was still far from adulthood, but she was older than when he had first met her. Clearly, she was no longer the little girl he had once encountered.

Red had been picking the flowers and playing with them. Now, she turned and returned to her house, her red hood flashing in the Wolf's eyes.

He never could understand why Red always wore that vermilion-colored cape. While the wolf could not deny that it was a striking color, what was it about the dress that compelled the young girl to wear it wherever she went? He pondered it, but he felt he'd never know the answer.

As the door to Red's house shut, the Wolf got up and left.

If someone didn't know better, they may have assumed the Wolf was simply stalking its prey after letting her escape last time. Or maybe it was simply a pervert.

However, that was simply not the case.

Many people remembered the actual tale of how they first met a little differently. Indeed, it was true, the Wolf had talked to the girl and learned she was going to her grandmothers' house. And yes, it was true he had eaten Red's grandmother and disguised himself as her. And yes, he had tried to eat Red as well. Those were undeniable, and he was guilty as charged.

But he had not actually swallowed Red whole. Nor had the huntsman cut his stomach open and free her. And the Huntsman most surely hadn't filled his stomach with rocks. That was a ridiculous notion.

If someone told him that, he'd have said that he preferred to chew his food. And that a girl, no matter how small, would not be able to fit in his stomach while remaining intact.

And nobody could survive being cut open. It was just foolish gossip spread around the forest until it almost became a fact, no doubt as a result of a traumatized little girl's mind exaggerating events.

If someone had the courage to ask the Wolf what really happened, he'd tell them that Red was simply too fast, and that the huntsman had burst in and chased the Wolf off before he could do much damage. Thus, Red was saved, at the cost of her dear old grandmother (who the Wolf did not swallow whole).

The Wolf did not hate Red. He didn't hold grudges, the only exception being the three swines who's houses he'd blown down, and had thus burned his rump in a pot of boiling water.

Those pigs would pay for the humiliation they'd dealt him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when three bears passed by that he recognized immediately.

"Hello, Bears," The Wolf whispered as the young bear and his parents passed by.

"Evening, Lycan," Papa Bear greeted the smaller Wolf as the three passed by.

As they parted ways, the wolf couldn't help but ask, "So, why are you going out around this time?" This got the bears to stop.

"You see, my porridge was too hot," Papa Bear said with a sigh.

"Mine was too cold," Mama Bear explained.

"But mine was just right," Little Bear said joyfully. "So we're going on a walk until they've cooled down." With that, the three bears walked off before Lycan could continue his conversation.

The Wolf watched them leave, then let out a scoff. He'd heard this story before, and he had a good feeling he knew how it was going to end.

Prancing on his paws, Lycan prowled the forest, and soon reached the bears' little house in the woods. Casually slinking over to the door, the Wolf raised his front leg in the air and rested his clawed paws on the doorknob. Then, he gave it a twist.

The door was unlocked. Typical.

It appeared bears never did learn their lessons.

As the Wolf heard the sound of someone eating coming from the dinner room, he mused to himself. Striding into a house, the Wolf followed the sounds of someone slurping something delicious until he reached the dinner room.

There, sitting at the table, was Goldilocks, eating Little Bear's porridge.

It appeared foolish little girls never learned their lesson either.

With a sigh, the Wolf rose to his hind legs, strode into the dinner room, and howled to get the foolish little girl's attention. After all, if three bears couldn't knock some sense into the girl, maybe a wolf could.

"Look, someone's been eating a bear's porridge," Lycan said in a mocking imitation of Little Bear's voice. "And there she is."

The scream Goldilock's made racked his ears, but it was totally worth it. He watched in amusement as the girl dashed out of the dinner room, and he promptly got on all fours and raced after her.

He wasn't going to eat her. After all, he'd eaten humans before and they tasted disgusting. Red's granny had almost made him swore off of eating humans permanently. But he always loved scaring little girl's senseless. That, and watching things, human or not, run for their lives simply kicked in his primal nature and made him have to pursue.

The girl dashed out of the door at record speed. Lycan noted that she was even faster than Red. She was running down the pathway now, and he was giving chase.

However, then he heard Goldilock's let out an even more panic-stricken scream, and he knew that the chase had ended.

The wolf dove into the woods to avoid being seen. He peeked his head out from behind a tree to observe what was happening.

Two large men were on the pathway, holding Goldilock's in an iron grip. The frightened little girl screamed and thrashed in their tight grip, but one of the men delivered a devastating punch into the child's gut, bringing her down swiftly. A normal punch would have been brutal enough, but the man in question was wearing brass knuckles, and Goldilock's had been knocked unconscious from the blow.

"Pick her up," The man wearing the brass knuckles ordered his compatriot. The other man grabbed the unconscious girl and slung her over his soldiers. Chuckling, the two men wandered off into the woods, carrying Goldilock's.

The Wolf watched, and let out a deep sigh. This was the precise reason he had been watching Red for the past few weeks.

For Goldilock's had only been the latest child to be stolen.

* * *

 _Mistakes are meant for learning, not repeating._

* * *

 _If you see it, review it. :D_


	2. The Girl and the Woodsman

_Hello, readers, once more. I'm glad at the reviews this story got, and I'll be making review responses next chapter._

 _Also, just a heads up, for anyone wondering: no, this will most definitely NOT be a Red x Wolf fic, for obvious reasons. I'm not sure why I felt the need to make a disclaimer for that, but this site has seen weirder shippings._

* * *

It had happened some time ago; the Wolf wasn't quite sure the exact point. A few weeks, at least.

It had started with a little girl who lived with her mom down by the lake. The Wolf had been stalking a bunny when he'd seen it happen. The girl had been playing by the stream when a large man strode out of the bushes and plucked the girl from the stream, clasped his hand over her mouth, and returned to the woods.

The Wolf had seen it all, hidden in the thrushes. He hadn't done anything, though; he wasn't the girl's mother, and he felt that it simply wasn't his place to intervene. Besides, he'd reasoned with himself that once word got out of the girl's disappearance, a search for her rescue would ensue, and it wouldn't be his problem.

But then, just a few days later, it had happened again. An older boy who lived nearby, this time he had been rather violently assaulted by two different men, both of whom wore the same clothing as the last man. The boy had tried to fight, he truly had, but a boy is no match for a man, let alone two. His head had been dashed against a tree, and the men had carried his unconscious body off, with nobody baring witness to their heinous act.

Or so they thought.

The Wolf had lived in this forest his whole life. He wasn't old by any means, but he wagered he'd lived in these woods longer than most other folk. And he had seen many things.

When he'd seen that, the Wolf began to get more suspicious. He'd maybe understand if an animal had whisked a child off, since they'd no doubt do it for food. But he couldn't understand when a grown adult would so carelessly misuse and abuse their power over the youth.

Wolves didn't abuse their young, after all.

After he'd seen the third child, this time a little girl, get snatched in a similar manner, it had been around that time that he'd started watching over Red's household from afar, careful not to see her.

He wasn't sure why he bothered. However, he was sure that the kidnappings he'd seen weren't the only ones that had taken place in the woods, and Red was the only human girl he had any sort of familiarity with. So, he felt compelled to pass by and see if she was safe once in a while.

As the weeks dragged on, and the Wolf found that more children were missing, either through gossip or with his own eyes, his visits to Red's house had become ever so more frequent.

Luckily, Red rarely left her house. He assumed that, since her grandmother's. . . _departure_ , she hadn't had much reason to leave home. Occasionally, she'd go off to give a gift basket to a nearby family, or the woodcutter, in exchange for money to support her family, but otherwise, she was home. And the Wolf doubted that these men, whoever they were, would risk kidnapping her while she was so close to her household.

So, with that in mind, and the Wolf watching her, Red was safe at home.

Little did he know, it wouldn't last.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood stood by the stove, cooking breakfast while her mother tenderly packed her gift basket in the table a short few feet away.

"Mother, do I have to go," Red asked, briefly turning away from the stove. She wasn't wearing her vermilion hood, and was dressed simply in her blue dress.

"Yes, my darling, you must," Red's mother replied softly, looking up from the gift basket. "Today, I'm sending you off to Grimm to sell our food to get some money for the people living here."

Red sighed deeply. In the past few years, ever since the new Queen came into power, more of the people living nearby had gone off to get a job in the kingdom of Grimm to support their families back at home. There were fewer people around that Red could exchange gift baskets for in exchange for money to support her money.

"What kind of kingdom is called Grimm, anyways?" Red asked, scoffing at the seemingly ridiculous notion.

"Red, you shouldn't make fun of what people call their kingdoms," Red's mother softly scolded as she finished the gift basket. "Besides, it's not that far away. You'll be there by foot in a day's time at the most."

Red's eyebrows furrowed. "Mother, is it safe to go by myself?" She asked. "There have been a lot of children going missing in these forests."

"Oh, you're not going alone," Red's mother reassured her. "Woody is coming with you, remember?"

". . . Woody?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, causing Red and her mother to jump. Suddenly, a rather large woodcutter, around his early to mid twenties, strode him, dragging the freshly dead corpse of a moose.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies," Woody apologized as she slung the moose corpse over his shoulders. "I was cutting down a tree blocking my view when a moose rammed into me. So I killed it."

Dropping the moose corpse on the table, Woody said, "So, who's up for moose stew? I know I am."

Red's mother forced a false smile. "Actually, Woody, we prepared breakfast just now," She pointed out, gesturing to the stove.

"Even better!" Woody declared.

"Mom," Red said, an exasperated look on her face. "Did you really have to call Woody?"

"Now, Red, be grateful," Red's mother retorted as she handed the breakfast stew to Woody. "After all, he did save you from that Big Bad Wolf. And since that wolf is still out there, I figured he'd be the best person to make your trip a safe one."

Red groaned to herself. She liked Woody, but she couldn't help but feel that this trip was going to be needlessly complicated with him joining.

* * *

A short while later, Red put on her red hood, kissed her mother goodbye, and then she and the Huntsman set off from the small house, travelling down the pathway in the direction of the kingdom of Grimm.

"My Red, you're bigger than when I last saw you," Woody noted as the two walked through the forest, his woodcutter axe in his shirt.

"Thanks," Red said bluntly, her arms folded. The gift basket was hanging from her shoulder.

As the two walked down the forest, they didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes watching them, concealed in the forest.

The Wolf watched the pair as they walked down the woods, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe his back luck. He had decided to pass by Red's house once more to see what was happening, and he'd heard every word about Red journeying to the nearby kingdom of Grimm.

 _Dammit,_ The Wolf thought to himself.

He could a small voice in the back of his head, whispering for him to turn and leave. After all, the girl wasn't his responsibility. Hell, the last time they met, he'd tried to eat her. He'd never cared about humans before, why should he now?

But, he could feel his blasted conscience, urging him to follow the two to make sure nothing bad happened. Swearing under his breath, the Wolf felt the need to slowly creep through the woods down the path, silently following Red and Woody.

For some time, that was all the Wolf did. Followed them, making sure they weren't aware of his presence.

After a few minutes, however, an impulse kicked in. The Wolf didn't know why, but he'd suddenly found himself walking on the pathway, in full view of the girl and the Huntsman.

"I must warn you, these woods are dangerous," He'd said casually, as if hoping they'd respond in kind.

"Indeed," Red said, a faux smile on her face. Then, as realization kicked in, the young girl stopped in her tracks, the Huntsman following suit. The Wolf, too, froze, as he saw two staring at him.

"What?" Lycan asked, staring back at the two.

Red gaped as she stared at the Wolf. She recognized him instantly. The long, dark fur the color of night. The long ears that pointed upright, shaped like daggers. The yellow eyes that pierced her soul whenever she looked at them.

She knew this Wolf.

It was him. The Big Bad Wolf.

 _"My granny, what big teeth you have."_

 _"All the better to eat you with, my dear."_

The Wolf winced as he heard Red let out an ear-piercing scream. Clamping his paw over his ear, he whimpered.

"Stop it," He snapped, and Red quickly stopped screaming. Her eyes were bulged out in terror, her mouth opening and closing. The Huntsman, standing next to her, was already holding onto his axe.

"Was it something I said?" The Wolf asked, feigning obliviousness.

Red pointed a wobbly finger at you. "I-I know you," She said, stammering. "You're the. . . the. . ."

"I think you may know me as the Big Bad Wolf," Lycan finished for her. "But my real name is-"

"Get away from me!" Red suddenly shouted, and she suddenly struck the Wolf in the head with her gift basket. The Wolf yelped and jumped away in shock.

"Stop," He snapped at her. "I only want to-"

"I don't want anything from you!" Red shouted at him angrily. "Get out of here, now! I don't want to see you throughout this whole trip!"

The Wolf's golden eyes widened. He stood there, frozen, when Woody suddenly stomped over, the axe in the air.

"You better do as she says," He threatened, clutching the axe tight. The Wolf backed away, whimpering, and then slowly slunk into the woods. Soon, he had vanished from sight.

Red stood in the pathway, staring into the woods where the Big Bad Wolf had left. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead. Eventually, Woody whispered, "He's gone."

Eventually, Red let out a relieved sigh. "Let's go," She said. "Now."

With that, the two continued walking down the pathway, this time at a faster pace.

A good distance away, the Wolf watched the two leave, baring his fangs at them. He watched as their figures grew smaller as they drew farther away, until they had almost completely vanished.

Snorting at their ingratitude, the Wolf turned and began to leave. His desire to protect the two had all but vanished. After all, they weren't his problem anyways. If they got attacked by large man and Red was kidnapped, so be it.

So much for being nice.

* * *

 _It's easy to say "forgive and forget". It's very hard to achieve that._

* * *

 _If you see it, review it._


	3. The Savage Beast

_Nerium Dogbane: Well, you'll find out soon._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Yes, I will respond._

 _I am a burglar: I bet you wouldn't._

* * *

Lycan the Wolf hadn't been this furious since the time the Three Little Pigs burned his rump in a boiling pot.

After having set aside his general contempt for humanity for the sake of a little girl who had done nothing to earn his concern, he had been struck and chased off like a common animal, with no chance to explain himself. It was more than he could bare.

It was humiliating, crass, and ignorant, and these were things Lycan could not tolerate.

"Well, those two are on their own now!" He declared to nobody but himself. His fur was ruffled, and his anger had been kindled.

After all, why should he care about a woodcutter who tried to chop his head off, and a stupid little girl who can't tell her grandmother from a wolf. He even tried to eat her once; why should he care for her now?

Besides, his den was in sight. The Wolf was prepared to simply go in, sleep the rest of the day, and when he woke up, he'd hopefully forget about it all.

As he passed by the den, he noticed a small paw mark on the side of the den. He paused for a moment. Then, he walked up, and pressed his own paw over the mark.

"I will never forget you," He whispered, his voice like the breeze.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the forest, piercing the Wolf's ears like silver blades. Quickly, the Wolf dashed to the source of the scream, already knowing what had just transpired.

But this time, it wouldn't go unpunished.

Due to his speed, he got there in no time. Just as he had expected, he saw a large man, ironclad, this time carrying a young boy through a tree. The Wolf recognized the boy as a lad who lived with his mother several acres away, and sometimes played in this area. He imagined that this man had been spying on the boy for some time and had found out the precise location where he could pull off the kidnapping with no one watching.

But the Wolf refused to let that happen.

Crouching into a pouncing position, the Wolf extended his blade-like claws as he readied himself for the strike. Wolves usually hunted in packs, but Lycan was a loner. He subdued his prey by himself.

Soundlessly, he soared through the air, a dark blur of fur flying out of the trees. The man apparently sensed the Wolf coming, as he spun around just in time to see a row of fangs coming his way. Shouting out, he dropped the boy to the ground just as the Wolf collided with him. Instantly, he brought the man down.

The two crashed on the grass, struggling with each other. However, it was hardly a fight. The man was big, but the Wolf was bigger. The man tried to pull out a small dagger from his jacket, but the Wolf pressed his clawed paws on his wrist. Soon, the man was pinned.

By now, the boy had awakened, and nearly screamed when he saw the large animal, his weight pressed on his former captor. The Wolf turned to stare at the boy for a moment, and whispered, "Tell your mother that there are bad men in the woods and that every child should stay inside until they know it's safe."

The boy sat on his rump, eyes bulging and his mouth opening and closing. Frustrated, Lycan growled, "Go, now!" This appeared to snap the boy back into reality, and he scrambled to his feet and raced back to his house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once the boy had vanished into the woods, Lycan turned his golden eyes on the boy's attacker. He was of large size, probably six feet tall, and he had a large belly. He had dark blue eyes and a short, bushy beard. He was dressed with fine silver armor, and wore a rather large helmet. The only thing uncovered was his face.

The man looked intimidating, but the Wolf could hear, smell, and see fear. And this man was oozing with it.

"Who are you," Lycan growled, his hot breath on the man's face. "Where are you from?"

The man shut his eyes, and said, "I'm from Grimm."

The Wolf narrowed his eyes. So, these men had come from the very kingdom Red and Woody were heading to. If that was the case, the two had gotten themselves in even more danger going to the kingdom.

"Why are you stealing kids?" The Wolf asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"Why do you care?" The man asked, genuinely confused. "You're a wolf, a wild animal. A savage beast. Why do you care what we do with children?"

The Wolf paused for a moment, and got off the man. The man sat up, huffing and puffing, before getting to his feet. The Wolf continued to stare at the man, contemptuous.

In spite of himself, the man said, "Well? Answer me, wolf. Why do you care so much?"

The Wolf narrowed his yes, and got on his two hind legs, towering over the man. Puffing out his chest, Lycan stared the man down, and silently whispered, "Because this savage beast knows what it's like to lose someone you love."

The man's expression changed. First, he wore the dubious look of someone who thought he had the high ground with his morals and words. Now, he wore the expression of someone who realized that it was he who had fatally undermined his enemy.

The Wolf lunged at the man, teeth bared and claws out.

The man didn't even get the chance to scream.

* * *

Woody whistled a jaunty tune as he and Red continued down the road. Then, he suddenly cursed when he saw that he and Red had reached the part of the pathway that had separated into two different areas.

"Look Woody, there's an arrow," Red pointed out. As she walked towards the wooden arrow, she saw that the directions led to Grimm.

"We can be on our way now," She said. Woody was about to follow, when a gruff called out, "Hello."

Red and Woody whipped their heads in the direction of the voice, and they were surprised to see a rather hairy guy shamble out of the woods, wearing armor that didn't seem to fit him. He wore a large helmet over his head that was blocking his view, making it hard for him to see where was going.

The man tripped over a rock, and tumbled over the road, but Red caught and steadied him.

"Thank you miss," The hairy man said, pulling the helmet over his black nose.

"Who are you?" Red asked, unfamiliar with the man. Woody stared at the man, rather confused himself.

"My name is, uh. . . Mr. Wolverton," The man said after a moment's hesitation.

Red and Woody exchanged glances with each other. Finally, the woodcutter shrugged and said, "Seems legit. Where are you going?"

"I was heading towards the kingdom of Grimm when I lost my way," Wolverton explained to the pair, pulling up his armor.

Red's eyes widened. "Oh," She said, rather taken aback. "We were going there ourselves."

"You are?" Wolverton said, sounding surprised. "Oh my, talk about coincidences. In fact, since we're both heading towards Grimm, why don't we journey together, eh?"

Red inched towards Woody. "Uh, sure," She said. It was then she noticed something.

"Hey, is that. . . blood on your mouth?" She asked, reaching up to touch him. However, Wolverton stumbled backwards.

"This is just. . . paint," He said, wiping it off his snout with his arm. "I'm a painter."

There was an awkward silence, and then Wolverton said began ushering the two towards the pathway, saying, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get a move on. Time waits for no animal."

With that, the three set off down the road.

* * *

 _Strong people stand up for themselves, but stronger people stand up for others._

* * *

 _If you see it, review it._


	4. Let Me In

_Voidmagic: The Wolf disguising himself (and nobody being able to tell it's him) is actually supposed to be a jab at the fairy tale where Red can't see past his disguise._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, it was either that, or let the kid be kidnapped._

 _I am a burglar: *sigh*_

* * *

Mr. Wolverton, Red and Woody had been walking for nearly a half hour down the pathway. It was dreadfully boring for all three of them, having to endure a day's walk on foot.

Lycan (or Mr. Wolverton, as he'd claimed to be) couldn't believe his luck. He'd thought for sure that Red would see through his disguise, especially since he'd used it on her before. Stealing the man's armor had been done out of desperation, and he was stunned that it worked out.

Still, he wondered what he would do once the three actually made it to Grimm. Logically, the answer was simply to find out why the children in the forest were being taken; but, the question remained of whether he could accomplish this without anyone finding out he was a wolf?

"So, what do you think this Grimm kingdom will be like?" Woody unexpectedly asked. Lycan figured it was to ease his boredom.

"Grim?" Red replied jokingly, and she and Woody both spared a brief chuckle.

Lycan rolled his eyes. "Humans," He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"What did you say?" Red asked, and the Wolf nearly swore to himself as he realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Nothing," He said, and pulled the helmet over his snout to conceal his wolf-like features.

A tense minute of silence passed like the wind, and Lycan mustered up the courage to then ask, "So, what do kingdoms look like, anyways?"

Red shrugged. "They're big, and full of people," She said, adjusting her vermilion hood over her blonde hair. "I've never really been in one, though."

"Full of people?" Lycan said, and let out a sigh before sarcastically adding, "Oh joy."

"Say, what neck of the woods are you from?" Woody asked Lycan cheerfully. "We've never seen you around here. You say you're a painter?"

Lycan's yellow eyes flashed for a second, and for a brief moment, he was racked with anxiety. However, he calmed down in a matter of moments, and casually responded with, "I'm not from here. I come from a distant village, and I'm going to Grimm to make myself some money."

Red suddenly stopped walking. Lycan turned to face her, and stopped as well when he noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He asked, and started picking his teeth with his claws.

"Nothing," Red said, twirling a strand of blonde hair in her index finger. "It's just that. . . listening to your voice. . . it just reminds me of someone."

The Wolf felt an itchy feeling in the back of his ear as he saw that Woody was staring at him as well. He began to scratch the back of his ear with his paw to rid himself of the feeling.

Unfortunately for him, Red pointed out, "That way you scratch your ear is awfully like a wolf."

Lycan immediately stopped scratching. Nervously, he said, "You know, if we wait around here much longer, it'll be nighttime when we reach Grimm. We might as well get a move on." He turned around and continued walking down the road.

Red and Woody continued to stare at him, and the former's eyes wandered down. He eyes widened as she saw 'Mr. Wolverton' had a long tail, dragging across the road.

Growling in irritated rage, Red lunged forward towards the Wolf. Before he could turn around, Red reached out and grabbed the helmet, yanking it off the Wolf's head, exposing his pointy ears.

Yelping, Lycan whipped around, and saw Red and Woody both staring at him. His golden eyes widened as he realized that his disguise had been pulled off, and his wolf-like snout had been exposed.

Red narrowed her eyes, and dropped the helmet, which clattered onto the ground with a sickening clunk. "My, Mr. Wolverton, what big teeth you have," She said through gritted teeth, and Lycan flinched as her ironic words pelted him.

Whimpering, Lycan got onto all fours. "I can explain," He said, kicking off the armor. It clattered onto the ground, and the Wolf let out a relieved sigh. It was obvious that the man's armor was very uncomfortable.

"There's nothing to explain," Red snapped at the Wolf, who began scratching his ear with his hind leg now. "You have a lot of nerve, going to all this trouble to get us to walk with you."

"Why are you following us, Mr. Wolf?" Woody asked, lumbering over, his hand over his hatchet. "I thought we told you to leave!"

"I have a perfectly valid reason for this," Lycan said, standing up on his hind legs now. He took one step forward, and immediately, Red and Woody stepped back and raised their arms in defense.

"Oh, don't bother," Lycan said. "Your arms wouldn't be a great shield, anyways. Besides, humans don't taste very good."

Red lowered her arms. "If that's true, why'd you eat my poor old granny?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at the Wolf. Lycan got on all fours, and bluntly said, "It was that time of the year."

Red narrowed her eyes at Lycan's lack of empathy. The Wolf ignored the glare she was giving him, and explained, "First of all, do you know about the children that have gone missing?"

"I know everyone in the forest," Red claimed, though the Wolf secretly doubted that was true.

"Well, I learned from a man that all the men kidnapping these boys are girls are from Grimm," The Wolf continued. "So I was following you to make sure no man attempted to take you, and to get to the bottom of this."

"You learned this from a man?" Red asked. "So that's where you got the armor!"

"He was trying to kidnap a kid," The Wolf quickly explained, waving a paw at them. "Now, we have to continue on our way. Grimm is a day's walk, remember?" He turned around to continue walking, then stopped. Slowly, he turned around to see Red and Woody staring at him, their arms folded across their chest.

"What?" Lycan asked, exasperated.

"Why should we trust you?" Red asked, her eyes brimming with hate. "You're a wolf. A wolf you ate my granny!"

The Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Because I have no reason to help you," He snapped at her. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but ever since children have been disappearing, I've been watching over you to make sure you're safe. Just remember that, Red." With that, he continued walking, and this time, he didn't bother looking back.

The two stared at the wolf as he walked down the road. Eventually, Woody leaned in and whispered to Red, "Perhaps we should trust him."

"Why should we do that?" Red asked, still retaining her grudge against him. "He's an animal. A beast. He kills without remorse and doesn't care who he hurts."

"I heard that, missy!" Lycan shouted out at her from across the road.

"Yeah, but a wolf would be a rather valuable asset," Woody pointed out, trying to keep his voice low enough so that Lycan couldn't hear. "Besides, who knows how much a wolf pelt is worth in that kingdom."

Hearing this, Red gained a rather twisted smile that frightened Woody. "Okay," She said, and she walked up to Lycan, who was still walking.

"Alright, Mr. Wolf, we're cutting you some slack," She said to the wolf. "But don't try anything funny."

Lycan snorted, and turned his head to the side. "Trust me, Red," He said to the teenage girl. "You won't get anything funny from me."

* * *

"Where do we go, now?"

After over an hour of walking, the trio had exited the forest areas, and were now on the road. However, as Red and Woody had never left the forest, they weren't familiar with the directions.

"Grimm should be right down the road, right?" Red asked Woody, and he pulled out his map to check the directions.

"Um, yes, ma'am," He stammered for a moment. Staring at the map hard, he said, "We're. . . here. And the kingdom should be-" Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past the three, and it sent the map flying off into the air.

"No!" Red shouted out in exasperation as their only source for directions was stolen from them. She collapsed on her knees, and dashed the ground with her fists.

"Now what do we do?" Woody asked, looking almost child-like.

The Wolf snorted. "You know, it may not help, but I've been down these roads before," He said, a pompous grin on his snout, and Red and Woody turned to stare at him, suspicious but hopeful.

"Follow me," The Wolf said, and he continued down the road, Red and Woody following close behind.

Lycan wasn't lying when he said he'd been down these roads before. However, in truth, he wasn't all that familiar with it, only having been down these areas once. He was well aware he wouldn't be able to guide Red and Woody to the kingdom based solely on memories.

Luckily for him, he did know three people who may be able to help.

"This way," The Wolf said, galloping down one road. Red and Woody followed close behind, wondering where the Wolf was taking them. They soon got their answer when they saw a large, brick house sitting close to the road nearby.

Stopping to stare at the brick house, the Wolf grinned and whispered, "They may be able to help." He pointed a claw in the direction of the brick house, and slunk behind Red and Woody.

Red turned to stare at the Wolf. "Who?" She asked him.

The Wolf chuckled darkly. "You'll see," He said, and licked his lips hungrily. With that, he slunk into the tall grass and vanished within moments.

Red stared at the grass where the Wolf had vanished, and Woody shrugged and said, "Well, let's get a move on." The two promptly walked down the hill towards the large brick house. Once they reached it, they knocked on the door, and waited.

For a few moments, their was no answer. Then, the door creaked open, and Red and Woody were shocked to see a pink snout at the door.

"Who is it?" The person at the door asked. Red's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Y-You're a pig!" She said, covering her mouth in shock. She'd seen talking wolves, and talking bears, but never talking pigs.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The pig asked, opening the door fully. Red and Woody were met with a short, stout pig wearing blue overalls. It was then that they saw two other pigs in the room, dusting the floor.

"Uh. . ." Woody said, a little stunned at what he was seeing. "Wait, who are you?"

"We're the Three Little Pigs," The swine at the door introduced. Red gulped a bit, and then said, "Can we come in?"

"Yes, by the hair on our chinny chin-chins," The pig sang, and then opened the door wide, allowing Red and Woody to stride in.

Red took a look around the house. "This place is surprisingly clean for a house owned by. . . never mind," She said, not wanting to offend the swines.

"Why are you here?" One of the pigs asked. "We don't usually get visitors."

"Oh, we won't be here for long," Woody reassured the pigs. "All we want to know is which directions to take to get to the kingdom of Grimm."

"Oh, that's easy," The first pig said to the two. "You follow the road and it will lead you into the forest. There, you will find two trails, both of which lead to the kingdom. However, the one on the left gets you there quicker."

Red's eyes lit up at the news. "Thank you, Mr. Pig!" She thanked the swine, and she and Woody turned to race out the door.

The moment the two had exited through the door, the three pigs heard the sound of dark chuckling coming from near the chimney. A look of horror crossed their faces, and they slowly turned around to face the chimney.

What they saw made them squeal.

There, sitting casually at the chair next to the chimney, was the Wolf.

"Little pigs, little pigs, I am in," He whispered darkly, and let out a fanged grin.

* * *

Red and Woody had hardly left the house when the teenage girl stopped and said, "Wait, I have to ask them about those men! Maybe they know why they're stealing those children!" Quickly, she dashed back to the house, Woody following close behind.

Without bothering to knock, Red swung the door open and dashed in, asking, "Hey, Mr. Pigs, can I-"

Red stopped in her tracks, and covered her mouth in horror. Woody walked in after her, and let out a gasp.

The two saw the Wolf sitting on the chair, patting his full, round belly, picking his teeth. He let out a burp, and the twirly tail of one of the pigs flew out of his mouth and landed on the ground.

"Mr. Wolf!" Red shouted out, pulling her hair in horror.

The Wolf jumped out of his seat and turned to stare at her, a guilty look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry," He said, wiping his mouth. "Did you want some?"

Red stared at him, her eye twitching. Then, she simply groaned and face palmed.

* * *

 _Behind every mask there is a face, and behind that a story._

* * *

 _Read and review._


	5. Weather the Storm

_A/N: Would've liked more comments, but oh well. Hopefully, this chapter will receive more._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: He ate ALL the pigs._

 _I am a burglar: May I wish you luck on all the things you rob._

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Lycan, Red and Woody were on their way once more, travelling down the road through the fields.

"I can't believe you!" Red chastised the Wolf was they continued on their way. "You ate them! You ate the pigs!"

"Well, I am a wolf," Lycan reminded the teenage girl, and continued to nonchalantly walk down the path. Red's let out a growl as she struggled to contain her anger. Her cheeks turned a bright red, and her hands tightened over the gift basket. The Wolf stopped for a brief moment, and let out a belch.

"Do you have to be such a beast?!" She shouted at him, letting some of her anger break through. However, she stopped when she realized the utter ridiculousness of the statement.

The Wolf let out a snort, and shook his head as he walked ahead of the two. "Follow me," He said, his tail wagging briskly in front of the two humans, almost as if he were mocking them. Red reluctantly complied, Woody whistling a jaunty tune to lighten the mood.

"How long is the walk to Grimm?" The Wolf unexpectedly asked. "I don't have much patience for long treks."

Letting out a scoff, Red said, "Funny you should say that," She said, unwilling to pass up a chance to scorn Lycan. "After all, wolves aren't exactly accepted in kingdoms, except as coats."

Red saw the Wolf's fur bristle. Not one to be mocked, he instantly retorted with, "A rather odd statement coming from a girl who can't tell the difference between wolves and her own granny?"

Red froze, as did Woody. The Wolf himself had stopped, and he was staring at them now, his golden eyes flickering. He continued, saying, "Perhaps I'll just put on an old granny's dress. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference, now would you?"

At that, Woody pulled his hatchet out. "You better take that back right now!" He threatened, raising the hatchet over his head. The Wolf turned away from the woodcutter's gaze, letting out a scoff.

"Go ahead, be my guest," He let out a sneer. "It's not like I have much to live for, anyways."

Woody paused, and slowly lowered the hatchet. "Why are you here?" He asked the Wolf. "Why are you bothering to aid us, to guide us. You're an animal!"

The Wolf turned to stare at Woody, golden eyes ablaze. He said nothing though, and continued on his way, his black fur blowing in the wind. Behind him, Red narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are we going to do with him?" She questioned Woody, folding her arms.

After a moment of silence, Woody replied with, "He'd make a very good fur rug." Red covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. The two continued on their way, following the Wolf as they entered the woods through the trail.

* * *

The walk continued on for the rest of the day. In time, the skies had darkened, and the moon cast its shadow over the forest. As it did, it brought a terrible rainstorm over the forest.

The rain had made the road marshy and wet, and the Wolf, Red and Woody were forced to tread over it. Their feet sunk into the ground, and soon, the girl and the woodcutter's clothing was drenched in water and mud. The freezing cold stung their skin, and the darkness of the forest made them blind.

The Wolf was used to this sort of weather, so he endured the hardships with boldness. However, behind him, Red and Woody had difficulty persevering.

"How far away is Grimm?" Red asked, hugging herself to try and shield herself from the bitter cold. She pulled her red hood over her hair to try and keep warm in the rainstorm.

"I can hardly see in this weather," Woody agonized. His arms were bare, and he had trouble himself.

The Wolf turned to face them, his yellow eyes glowing. "Lucky for you, I can see in the dark," He pointed out to them. Trekking through the wet trail, he said, "I shall guide you through this bitter weather. Simply follow me, and you shall find no trifle."

For a few long minutes that felt like an eternity, Red and Woody struggled to continue walking, with only the Wolf's night vision as their guide. However, as the storm raged on, it became apparent to all of them, even the Wolf, that they wouldn't reach Grimm in this severe weather.

"We shan't go on like this!" Red groaned, pulling the hood over her head. "We need to find shelter."

The Wolf groaned, but he knew she was right. "Perhaps there's a house nearby," He suggested. Using his keen eyesight, the Wolf surveyed the dark forest to see if there was indeed a house that they could hide in.

Soon, the Wolf's eyes landed on a small cottage, a distance away. It was a small house, but it would no doubt shield them from the cold.

"Follow me!" The Wolf said, and he ran off the trail and towards the cottage. Red and Woody forced their way through the wood, struggling to avoid the large mud puddles that had formed.

By the time they had gotten to the cottage, but the Wolf had forced the cottage door open. Immediately, Red and Woody dashed inside the room, mud dripping from their clothes and onto the ground.

Lycan shut the door behind them, relieved to be out of the storm. He then turned to Red and Woody, who were both bent over, gasping for air. They were soaking wet, and out of breath.

The Wolf simply shook the water off his fur, and he was soon dry. He paced around the room, and eventually lay down next to the fireplace that warmed his fur.

"I wonder if anyone lives here," Red pondered aloud as she straightened up. She looked around the room, but could find no evidence of anyone else in the house besides them.

"Whether anyone lives here or otherwise, it matters not," The Wolf replied, still facing the fire. "All that matters is that we have a place to rest until the storm ceases and morning comes. Then, we'll continue on our way."

Red stared at the Wolf, and then removed her dirty red coat, allowing it to slump onto the ground at her feet. The Wolf saw her, for once, without wearing her red hood. Instead, she wore a blue dress underneath it.

It was at this moment that he could tell that she truly had grown from the little girl he had once met. Her hips were a little wider, and her chest was bigger. Uninterested, the Wolf turned around so he continued to face the fireplace.

"Find a place to rest," He said. It sounded more like an order than an advisement.

Without saying a word, Red walked up the stairs to find a room to sleep in. Woody turned and stared at the Wolf, before following Red up the stairs as well. Soon, the Wolf was alone in the living room, his only comfort being the fire.

Lycan stared into the fire. It danced before his eyes, and the Wolf could almost see himself in it. Him and a female wolf by his side. As he stared into the orange flames, the image vanished from his sight.

Then, he let the soothing darkness take him away.

* * *

 _No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of others._


	6. Light in the Dark

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Meh._

 _I am a burglar: If you say so._

 _LilactheDryad: Welcome to this story. Hope you stick around._

 _Voidmagic: Well, thanks._

* * *

The wind howled like a wolf as the thunderstorm raged outside the small cabin. Rain belted the wooden roofs like hail, and the blackened skies were struck with brief flashes of lightning.

The thunder brewed with such an intensity that few creatures dared to venture out into the open. The night sky made it nearly impossible to see, and in the dark forest, any creature foolish enough to wander outside looked like a monster, a beast, their true form concealed in the night.

Within the safety of the cottage, Lycan slept gently on the wooden floors, the fire warming his fur. Upstairs, Red and Woody rested in the same room. There were seven beds in the room, and the two had randomly picked a bed to sleep in.

While Woody slept easily, Red was awake. Even though a few hours had passed since the three had arrived in the house and picked a place to sleep, the young girl had failed to fall asleep. The bed covers were pulled over her head, and her eyes were open, staring off into the darkness.

In the quiet darkness, with no words to disturb her, Red could allow her thoughts to embed themselves in her mind. She finally realized the full capacity of what she had allowed to happen.

The Wolf. _The Big Bad Wolf_. Her grandmother's murderer. . . had just acquainted himself with her. And she had allowed it to happen.

She and Woody had tried to rationalize it with their jokes of selling the Wolf's pelt once they reached Grimm, but even then, those were mere jokes. She couldn't believe that she had actually allowed this, this _monster_ into her midst. Even now, he slept in the same house as her, with no concern for her comfort.

It was like a nightmare, except in real life.

But, then again, what was she going to do about it?

Before she could answer this question, a loud noise pierced the silence and jolted Red out of her thoughts. It was the sound of a door opening.

Immediately, Red yanked the bed covers over her head entirely to conceal her figure. For a moment, she thought that the door that had been opened was the one to her room; however, she soon realized it was coming from downstairs.

The door to the cottage had been opened.

A wave of fearful thoughts flooded her mind. Who had entered the house? Was it the owner, or some stranger who had broken in? And, most importantly, what did they want.

She could hear footsteps coming from downstairs, now. They creaked on the wooden floorboards. But she didn't hear just one person, but several. She realized, to her horror, that it was a group that had entered the room.

Suddenly, she could something scamper up the stairs and towards her room. Red's heart stopped when the door to her room was pushed open. She hid under the bed covers like a little girl, terrified to have to face whoever was in the house.

She shut her eyes, and prayed that she was just having a bad dream.

"Red."

Red's eyes opened. She recognized the voice instantly.

It was Lycan.

Slowly pulling the bed covers down, she stared in the direction of Lycan's voice. In the pitch black darkness, all she could make out was the silhouette of the large wolf, standing at the open door. His yellow eyes illuminated slightly.

Seeing him in the darkness frightened her. Even though he'd agreed to help her, seeing a wolf at the door was still a rather terrifying sight.

There was a flash of lightning outside the window, and Lycan's body was briefly illuminated, causing Red to recoil. The Wolf, on the other hand, didn't even move.

"Someone's in the house," He said, his voice low. His eyes were focused and alert, his ears pointed upwards. By this time, Woody had also gotten up from bed. He said something that neither of the two could make out, and was promptly shushed.

Downstairs, the three could hear hushed whispers from the people in the house. They all sounded old and gravely. The Wolf slunk into the room and laid behind one of the beds in a crouching position.

Red couldn't make out all of what the strangers below were saying, but she did hear one say, rather grumpily, "Who's this red coat belong to?"

"Look, there are footsteps on the stairs," Another man whispered from below. A deafening silence ensued, and Red realized that whoever was in the house knew that they weren't alone.

Then, the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs echoed through the house. Red immediately pulled the covers over her head as she awaited whoever was coming to arrive.

Even though there was a high chance that these people in the house lived there, Red wasn't thinking straight. She'd forgotten that she'd technically broken into the house, and she felt that she was at home. Thus, in her mind, whoever was in the house had broken in.

The footsteps were no longer on the stairs. They were coming down the hallway, coming straight to the room. Red slowed her breathing to a stop.

The footsteps stopped just as they reached the open door. There was a silence, as if whoever was there was considering their next course of action. Clearly, they knew that whoever else was in the house, was currently in this room.

Red was tempted to remove the bed covers and see who was also at the door, but fear took control of her actions, and she remained hidden and silent.

Suddenly, one pair of feet rushed into the room, right towards Red's bed. Before the young girl could move, the bed covers were torn off, exposing her. Her eyes snapped open in terror as she looked up to a shadowed man standing above the bed, an object in his hand.

Red screamed in horror and covered her eyes. At that moment, both the Wolf and Woody dove out from their hiding spots and leaped at the strangers. Suddenly, one man called out, "Stop, it's a girl!"

Lycan and Woody stopped in their tracks and backed away. Red slowly rose out of the bed, staring at the people who had arrived.

In the darkness, she could make out seven figures. They were all rather short, stout, and were holding pickaxes. One of the men in the middle was holding a lantern, illuminating his face to reveal a rather old, short man.

"Who are you?" One of the short men asked. Red recognized him as the man with the grumpy voice from downstairs. He appeared to be the oldest of the seven men.

Red's eyes widened. "You're dwarfs," She said in shocked realization. Her mother had told her stories of short men before, but this was the first time she'd ever laid eyes on one. Or seven.

"Indeed, ma'am," A rather bashful-looking dwarf said. "We're the Seven Dwarfs!"

The grumpy-looking dwarf shoved past him. "Don't go telling these strangers who we are," He growled at him. Turning back to Red, he repeated, "Who are you?"

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood," Red introduced after a moment's hesitation. Gesturing to the woodcutter, she said, "That's my mom's friend, Woody."

The grumpy dwarf turned to stare at Lycan, and narrowed his eyes. "What's the wolf doing here?" He asked. Lycan's fur bristled, and he took a few paces backwards, looking away.

"He's my pet wolf," Red said quickly. Lycan turned to stare at her, looking almost offended. Red shrugged.

"What are you three doing in our house?" One dwarf asked, running his stubby finger under his nose. He let out a small sneeze afterwards.

"I'm sorry," Red said, looking remorseful. "We were stuck in this storm, and we had to find somewhere to seek shelter. We didn't know it belonged to you."

"Well you were wrong," The grumpy dwarf said, snatching the lantern away from the happy-looking dwarf. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you get out of our house!"

"Please, let us stay!" Woody said, getting out of bed. "The storm is still raging. We won't survive out there!"

Grumpy snorted. "Tough," He grumbled out.

The happy-looking dwarf looked at Grumpy in disbelief. "Grumpy," He said, shaking his head in disapproval. "We are not monsters. These three look tired and weak already. We can't just send them out into the storm." The other dwarfs nodded in agreement.

Grumpy folded his arms. "They should've thought about that before breaking into our house!" He snapped.

"I say we let them spend the night," Happy suggested. The other dwarfs hooted in approval.

"Yes, we'll only stay for the night," Red said, a hopeful smile on his face. "We were just need a place to sleep."

Grumpy wasn't convinced. He folded his arms and turned up his nose. "No," He snapped. "You're not staying here, and that's final."

* * *

A half hour later, Red, Woody and the Seven Dwarfs sat at the table downstairs near the fireplace, all of them laughing heartily except Grumpy and Lycan. The grumpy dwarf had his arms folded and a stony look in his eyes.

"And then, just as Grumpy thought he'd nabbed that fox," Happy said, chugging down some beer. "It broke free from its net, and bit Grumpy right in the arse!" The dwarfs all began laughing once more, while Grumpy's face reddened.

The Wolf lied on the floor near the fireplace, ignoring them. He continued to stare at the fireplace, and let out a sigh.

"Oh my," Red said, covering her mouth to suppress her laugh. "That's quite the story. What happened next."

"Grumpy skinned the rascally thing, and mounted its head on a pike," Happy said, slamming his cup of beer on the table so hard it shook. "And that is how Grumpy got his fox pelt!"

"You won't believe how Sleepy got _his_ fur pelt," Bashful pointed out. "Isn't that right, Sleepy?" He turned to the dwarf on his left, only to see him lying face-first on the table, snoring.

At that point, Grumpy felt the need to ask, "Where are you heading, young ones?"

"We're going to the Kingdom of Grimm," Red explained to the Seven Dwarfs.

Immediately, the dwarfs stopped laughing, and their eyes widened in shock. Sleepy immediately snapped out of his sleep and stared at Red in shock.

"You're going to Grimm?" Happy asked, and Red was surprised to see his cheerful face replaced with one of disbelief. Lycan turned over to stare at the Dwarfs, somewhat confused by their sudden change in demeanor.

"Yes," Red said, shrugging and brushing her blonde hair. "How far away is it?"

Happy gulped, and said, "It's not that far away. In fact, this tiny cottage is practically on the edge of the Kingdom."

Hearing that, Red's face lit up. "So, it's close by!" She asked, standing up. "Thank you! First thing in the morning, we'll be on our way!" However, her smile faded when she saw the grave look on the Dwarfs' faces.

"What?" She asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Happy twiddled his fingers, looking down. "If you know what's good for you, you'll turn back," He warned them. "Grimm is not safe for you."

"Why not?" Red asked, narrowing her eyes. However, the Dwarfs didn't look like they wanted to say anything.

"What do you mean, it's not safe?" Woody asked. Lycan himself was staring hard at the Dwarfs, waiting for them to answer.

Happy finally looked up, and slowly, he opened his mouth to speak. "Grimm is-"

He didn't get to speak. Before he could say anything, everyone heard the thunderstorm increase in size and strength, and the thunder bellowed like a beast. A crack of lightning flashed, right outside the window. Immediately, a tree caught fire, and twisted and bent, crashing dangerously close to the cabin.

The Dwarfs recoiled in terror. Lycan sprang up, and Red thought she saw actual fear in his eyes. As she looked outside, lightning crackling, she could clearly see a tall kingdom far off in the distance. It took her only moments to realize that it was the Kingdom of Grimm.

Ans it took only a few more moments for her to realize that the storm was coming from the castle.

* * *

 _Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light._


	7. The Gates of Grimm

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Everyone gets grumpy sometimes._

 _I am a burglar: Sure thing, buddy._

 _Voidmagic: You are not thinking too much._

 _LilactheDryad: Kind of lost my patience with that._

 _MrScourch: Responding to both reviews, here: Lycan was originally going to go by Nacyl, but it didn't gel with me. Second of all, I admit Red and Woody aren't the most developed characters since I'm focusing more on the Wolf. Also, there's a reason the witch isn't in the cabin._

* * *

Nothing else was said that night.

Everyone in the small cabin went to sleep, or at least tried to, the storm outside haunting their dreams. For Red, all that was on her mind was the large castle she had seen from the view of the cottage, and how the storm appeared to be swirling over it.

Red had never seen a storm as large as that one, or one that had lasted as long. She was almost terrified of the prospect of waking up in the morning to find the storm still raging.

However, when morning came, Red awoke to see that the skies were clear and the sun shown bright above the lands. The forest was dry, and there was almost no sign that a thunderstorm had ever taken place.

Though the outdoors looked safe, the night's storm was still embedded deeply in Red's mind. Now that she was so close to Grimm, she couldn't help but feel cautious in going to the kingdom. And it wasn't just because of the storm, either; what the Dwarfs had said to her prior to being cut off by the storm also put her at unease.

As much as she was tempted to go back, however, she felt almost obliged to have to go to the kingdom. And not just to get money, either; she felt like there was something else she needed to know about the Kingdom of Grimm.

* * *

When everyone else in the cottage had awoken and gone downstairs, Red had already prepared breakfast for the Dwarfs. She had also cleaned up the house and dusted the room.

"What is this, lady?" Grumpy asked, twirling his beard idly with his finger. He eyed the meal that had been prepared by the teenage girl suspiciously.

"They're cuisine," Red explained as she put on her red cape. "Beans and bread. I felt I owed you after you let us stay in your cabin for the night." She brushed her blonde hair before pulling her hood over her head.

Grumpy still looked skeptical, but the other Dwarfs dug into the cuisine immediately, along with Woody. Red watched them eating joyously, and she couldn't help but smile a bit, her cheeks flustering. She then turned to the Wolf, who was continuing to lie near the fireplace.

"Mr. Wolverton?" She asked, her cheeks returning to their normal color. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not a bean eater," The Wolf replied starkly, not bothering to turn to look at her. "I'll have my own breakfast later."

Red was about to question the Wolf, but she closed her mouth when she realized what Lycan meant. She was admittedly still a little put-off by the Wolf's appetite, but she reminded herself that he was still an animal, sentient or not.

When the men had finished their meal, Woody stood up and said, "Well, we shall be going now."

Red nodded, then frowned and turned to Happy. "Is there anything you want to tell us before we leave?" She asked the leader of the Dwarfs, still remembering his words from last night.

Happy's mouth moved, but it didn't open. After a few moments of silence, he merely said, "Keep your head down and don't attract attention to yourself."

The three were perturbed by this odd advice, but none of them said anything. Instead, they merely gave a nod, Red blew the Dwarfs a kiss, and the three exited the cottage.

The moment they were gone, Happy's smile vanished, and he whispered, "Do you think they'll be safe?"

Grumpy frowned, grumbling deeply in his throat. "The storm cleared," He pointed out. "Perhaps that mean's she's in a good mood today. But it's none of our business, anyways."

In spite of his words, however, even Grumpy couldn't help but feel they had done the three a disservice by sending them off without warning them about what awaited them in Grimm.

* * *

Red, Woody and the Wolf had never been in a kingdom before, but they could tell when they had reached the Kingdom of Grimm. The forest ended, and a good distance away, there was a large stony wall with a passageway in the middle. Behind the walls was the kingdom.

Red and Woody had both been steeling themselves for this sight from the moment they set off, but at the sight of the kingdom, they couldn't suppress a small gasp of surprise. For their whole lives, they had only known the forest, and the small cottages within it. This kingdom, however, was magnificent.

There were hundreds of houses within the castle walls, and farming areas and other areas in the massive space. And in the middle was the large castle itself, where the Queen resided. Red has seen the castle before last night, but in the darkness of the storm, it looked twisted and dark. But now, in the light of day, Red could see the castle for what it was: beautiful and admirable.

As the thee approached the castle gates, Red said, "I don't know what those Dwarfs were talking about. This kingdom looks absolutely splendid! It shouldn't be that hard finding a job around here, shouldn't it?"

The Wolf scoffed at Red's naivete. He slowed his pace, saying, "I'm heading off."

"Where?" Red asked, staring at the wolf suspiciously.

The Wolf turned to the side, and simply whispered, "Breakfast." Then, he scampered off down the side of the castle walls, leaving Red and Woody alone at the castle gate.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Woody asked.

"I hope not," Red replied, folding her arms. However, she knew just how unlikely that was.

"Let's go in, then," Woody said with a shrug. Softly patting Red on the back, the two walked briskly through the gates and into the embrace of the Kingdom of Grimm. For both of them, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

After their journey away from home, they had finally arrived at their destination.

They were in Grimm.

* * *

"Please, let me out!" Goldilocks pleaded as she was practically dragged in chains down a dark hallway by two large men. The young girl had been knocked unconscious after her abduction, and when she had woken up, she had found herself in the unfamiliar territory that was Grimm.

The girl had been begging and pleading from the moment she had come to, but her captors refused to listen to her.

"I'll do anything!" Goldilocks shouted at the men as she tried to pull against their grip. However, the men were too strong, and one of the men yanking on the chain was enough to pull Goldilocks off her feet and onto the ground.

"Is this because I was breaking into people's houses?" Goldilocks asked, sheer desperation driving her words. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Shut up," One of the men snapped at her finally. He turned around to glare at the little girl, and she felt her skin crawl at the stare he was giving her. For a few moments, she was stricken with silence, and the men continued to drag her down the hallway, silence crawling through the air.

However, eventually, Goldilocks couldn't contain herself. "Please-" She began to say, but was quickly cut off. One of her captors whirled on her, grabbing her tiny head in his large hands. Dragging the screaming girl into the air, he roughly slammed her against the wall, knocking her senses out. Goldilocks let out a choked gasp as he head connected with the stone walls, and she collapsed on the ground. Her ear had been slightly cut and her mouth was bleeding.

The men continued to drag her down the hallway until they reached a row of caged cells. Goldilocks felt her heart stop as one man pulled out a key and unlocked one of the doors. Once it was open, the other man took Goldilocks in his arms, and hurled the tiny girl into the cell door. The moment she was inside, Goldilocks got up and rushed towards the door, but the man slammed it in her face, shutting her in.

"Please, let me out," She begged, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. The two men stared at her with bitter expressions. Then, one of them locked the doors, and they turned and left without saying a word.

Goldilocks heard the sound of a door closing, signalling that they had left. Now that she was alone, Goldilocks felt the events that had just transpired weigh her down, and she crumpled onto the floor, sobbing silently and bitterly to herself.

She cried until darkness consumed her, and she plunged into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Not everything is as it seems._


	8. The Wolf and the Sheep

_I am a burglar: Alright._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: You best do that._

 _LilactheDryad: Lost patience with proof-reading. Sometimes, I re-check chapters and edit them, though._

 _MrScourch: Well, Red has a bit more reason to disapprove of the Wolf._

* * *

The moment Red and the woodcutter had reached Grimm, they had spent the first several minutes of their arrival simply observing the kingdom. Grimm was a large kingdom, and they knew they couldn't get to see all of it, but it was entertaining nonetheless.

Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, Red didn't have much difficulty finding people to sell some of her goodies to. Aside from being rather large, Grimm also had a large number of people in the kingdom, too, who were all too willing to buy what Red was selling.

"I've never been in a kingdom before, Woody," Red noted to her older friend, a genuine smile on her face. "I've also never seen so many people in one place."

Woody nodded, smiling too. He looked around to get a good look at the scenery. Indeed, he could see dozens, maybe a hundred people in the kingdom. He turned back to Red, and it was then that he noticed that she was nearly out of food to sell. "Your basket," He said to her, pointing a finger at it.

Red looked at her half-empty basket, frowning. "I'm going to go find a bakery," She briefly told Woody. "Follow me. Maybe someone will want to hire us."

The two walked through the kingdom. It wasn't long before they passed by the castle itself. It was a large castle, towering above the other houses in the kingdom. Red and Woody stopped for a moment to gaze at it in wonder.

"So that's where the Queen lives?" Red whispered in awe. She couldn't help but slightly envy the woman who lived in the tower. "Imagine what it's like, living in a place like that. It must be a dream come true."

As she spoke the words, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two figures dressed in black approach her from the side. Before she could turn around to see who it was, one of the figures reached out and grabbed her with strong hands.

"What are you-" Red started, but stopped when she saw it was a guard of the castle, wearing black armor. He had a stony look in his eyes as he clenched his fist around Red's arm.

"You?" He growled. "Keep away from the castle gates!"

"I wasn't doing anything," Red replied, somewhat angered at the guard's hostility. The guard glared at her, his hold tightening. Next to her, Woody slowly reached for his hatchet in case things turned violent.

Unexpectedly, the guard released her and shoved her away. "Be on your way," He said, and he and the other guard turned and walked off.

Woody walked over to Red. "Are you okay?" He asked the young girl. Red was holding her arm, which was burning after the man had gripped her in such a violent manner. Brushing her arm, she whispered, "I'm fine. What was that about?"

Woody shrugged.

Remembering the dwarfs' advice before they set off, Red whispered to Woody, "Is this what the dwarfs were talking about before we left? 'Keep our heads down and don't attract attention to yourself'?"

Woody shrugged. "I don't know, but whispering like this would attract unwanted attention," He replied. It was then that Red noticed a few people were staring at her. Somewhat embarrassed, she pulled her hood over her head to mask her blushing.

"Let's just go," Red whispered to him, and the two moved away from the castle. As they left, Red gave one last glance at the large castle.

She truly did wonder what it was like to live there.

* * *

The Wolf concealed himself in the bushes, eyeing his breakfast intently.

In the fields close by, a young shepherd boy was leading a flock of sheep out to feed. The boy and the flock hadn't noticed the Wolf as they walked up the hill.

Lycan licked his lips hungrily and crouched into a pouncing position. This flock was easy pickings, and he eyed one of the smaller sheep in particular. Simply by looking at the sheep, he could tell it would go down quickly.

Directing his eyes at the boy, the Wolf watched him wander off at the head of the flock. He was a tiny lad, probably around Red's chest, and he was very thin, too. The Wolf didn't usually like eating humans in general, but this lad looked like he wouldn't make much of a meal anyways. Disinterested, the Wolf turned back to the flock.

Crouching down, the Wolf suddenly sprang into action, dashing at an incredible speed towards the oblivious flock.

Some of the sheep saw the large predator coming and let out startled bleating noises. Some of them scattered and ran as the animal approached. The Wolf wasn't after them, though; it had already singled out its target.

As the Wolf expected, the small sheep it had targeted was not a fast runner. It only had the time to run for a few seconds before the Wolf pounced on it, bringing the squirming animal to the ground.

Nearby, the young boy saw the Wolf attack one of the sheep, and let out a startled cry. The Wolf turned to stare at the boy, and bared its fangs as a warning. Instantly, the boy rushed and scrambled up a tree to escape.

Dangling off a tree branch, the boy called out, "Wolf! Wolf!"

The Wolf wasn't concerned, however. Given how far away the fields were from the rest of the kingdom, there was no chance anyone could get there in time. Instead, he turned his attention back to the sheep.

The young sheep bleated in terror as it thrashed in the Wolf's grip. It bleated loudly in a panic as Lycan bent down, its jaws widening. He could see the fear in the sheep's eyes as he closed his jaws over its throat. It bucked and kicked and thrashed wildly in an attempt to escape, but it was a futile effort.

The Wolf clamped his jaws over the sheep's neck, and instantly, the tiny animal's body went limp.

The Wolf heard the boy in the tree let out a horrified cry. Gazing up at the boy, the Wolf let out a small bark. Then, he took the dead sheep by the throat, and dragged his prize deep into the woods to feast.

* * *

Lycan lay in a different part of the forest, digging into the dead sheep's corpse.

As he tore a chunk of meat out of the sheep's body, he wondered what it was like to be killed. To have their neck twisted until it broke by the jaws of a predator, and darkness to consume them. It was a morbid thought indeed, but one the Wolf found intriguing.

He wondered what Red and Woody were doing now that they were in the kingdom. His best guess was that the lass would find herself some sort of job. After he was finished eating, he'd go and find them.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard soft singing coming from the distance. It was a faint, soft melody that floated through the woods and enchanted the Wolf. He usually didn't like singing, but this particular melody intrigued him.

Slowly getting up from his food, the Wolf slowly crept towards the sound of the song. He could tell it was coming from a young woman. As he neared whoever was singing, he noticed he was close to the castle of Grimm.

It was then that the Wolf saw who was singing. On the steps of the back of the castle, he saw a young woman, around Red's age, if not a bit older, sweeping the steps with a rag to clean it. She was dressed in dirty rags, and the Wolf immediately guessed the woman was a scullery maid.

In spite of the rags she was adorned with, the woman was indeed beautiful. She had skin as white as snow, ebony-colored hair, and red lips and rosy cheeks.

She was singing a pleasant melody as she got up from the stairs and drew water from a well. The Wolf hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen by the woman. However, the young woman noticed a slight movement in the woods, and stood up and stared into the forestry.

"Who's there?" She called out. Her voice was meek and gentle.

The Wolf, still hidden behind the trees, hesitantly replied, "Just passing by, ma'am."

The woman paused for a few moments. Then, she said, "I'd advise you keep out of the woods. There are many dangerous animals in there."

"Will do, ma'am," Lycan replied, crouching down. He began to slink away, when the woman asked, "What's your name?"

The Wolf paused for a moment. Then, he simply said, "Lycan."

"That's a nice name," The woman complimented. It was then that the two heard a bell ringing from within the castle, and the woman shuddered and said, "It's the Queen. She's calling me."

Giving one last look into the woods, she said, "Goodbye, Lycan." With that, she walked into the castle and vanished inside.

The Wolf watched her leave, and couldn't help but wonder who the woman was. However, he pushed the thought into the back of his mind, and walked back into the woods to find his kill.

* * *

 _The price of being a sheep is boredom. The price of being a wolf is loneliness. Choose one or the other with great care._


	9. The Queen and the Princess

_Al Drin Hoshizora: No, he's like a wolf munching its breakfast._

 _LilactheDryad: Uh...no. For the same reasons this isn't a Wolf x Red fic._

 _I am a burglar: You really don't want to go there._

 _MrScourch: Don't worry, it will all be explained soon enough._

* * *

On the exterior, Grimm's castle was a magnificent sight, with intricate details and a large, awe-inspiring height that would amaze any commoner who lay their eyes upon it. Many would pass by the castle, and think of just how wondrous it must be, if only they lived within the castle as royalty and nobility.

But it was only within that the Castle of Grimm's true features made itself known.

The walls were filthy and malformed, pointy ridges and dark stains disfiguring the interior structures. The floors were dirty and brown, with chunks of the floor missing. And in the corners of the castle, there were cobwebs, and vermin such as rats crawled through tiny spaces, unseen by the castle's inhabitants.

The scullery maid, as much as she tried, found it difficult to ignore these features as she wandered through the castle corridors. Indeed, the interior of the castle was a testament to it's ruler.

The maid passed by a few guards, who all glowered down at her with dark eyes. She avoided their glances as she made her way to the throne room, where she had been called to by the Queen.

With tender hands, the maid rested her hand on the doorknob, and a wave of uncertainty flooded her mind. She hesitated for a moment, part of her wanting to turn around and flee.

"Come in."

The voice of the castle potentate echoed from within the throne room, and the maid could tell that she was almost out of what little patience she had to begin with.

Pursing her lips, the maid opened the large doors, and slunk through them meekly. Almost by their own, the doors slammed shut behind her, causing her to shake before coming to a stop. With deep hazel eyes, the maid looked up at the sovereign seated in the throne.

The Queen of Grimm was a beautiful woman, in a stark contrast to the state of the castle she ruled. She had pale skin, a testament to being secluded within the confines of the castle. Grayish-green eyes were met with thin eyebrows and a rather pointed nose. Her short blonde hair was decorated by a golden crown with five spikes at the top. She wore a violet gown and a black cape was worn around her shoulders.

The Queen stared down at the lowly scullery made at the top of her throne. She wore an expression of unhappiness, and she tapped her finger against the throne.

"You called for me, My Queen?" The maid asked, giving a curtsy out of respect for the monarch.

The Queen's frown was replaced with a bitter smile. "Snow White," She said, addressing the maid by name. "Who were you talking to outside?" She stood out of the throne, a full head taller than the maid.

The maid, Snow White, paused before answering. "It was just a man," She replied, reneging to offer any details. "Why did you call for me?"

The Queen frowned. "Lord Bluebeard requested he visit," She explained. "He is nobility; I could not turn him down, so I am throwing a feast for his arrival. That is why I called you down."

For a brief moment, Snow White almost smiled. "Does this mean-"

The Queen didn't let her finish. "I want you to clean the diner and the hall before he arrives," She explained quickly. "I refuse to let myself be humiliated by the castle's state."

Snow White's smile vanished. She had hoped to be apart of this feast. Alas, it could not be.

Her dreadful silence appeared to irk the Queen. "What are you standing around here for, you fool?!" She unexpectedly snapped, descending down the stairs towards the maid, her face twisted in frustrated anger. "Do as I say!"

Flinching at the Queen's words, Snow White reluctantly turned and exited the room, feeling the Queen's eyes piercing through the back of her skull.

The moment she was out of the room, Snow White let out a breath, feeling like a weight had just been taken off her shoulders, now that she was out of the Queen's presence.

* * *

Queen Rosina had been the ruler of Grimm since Snow White had been on the edge of adolescence. Though she was not of royal beginnings, Rosina had always possessed an ambitious mind, even as a child. She had seized power when the opportunity arose, and taken the title of queen for herself.

Rosina was in her mid thirties by the time she became queen. Snow White was a child at that point, and with her mother having died at birth and her father having fallen at Rosina's hands, the young girl had no one to look to as a parental figure except Rosina herself.

Alas, envious of the girl's beauty, Queen Rosina had refused to claim Snow White as her daughter. She reduced the young girl to rags and denounced her as a mere scullery maid, and stripped her of her title as princess.

From a young age, even before becoming queen, Rosina had been admired for her beauty by those around her. And she could not bare the prospect of anyone else's beauty rivaling her own. So in her vain state, she searched for ways to prolong and increase her youthfulness and allure.

And that came in the form of children.

* * *

Goldilocks awoke in her cell to the sound of a light tapping against the wall. Quickly scrambling to her knees, the young girl whirled around to try and find the source of the tapping noise.

"Is anyone here?" A voice whispered from outside the cell. Goldilocks' eyes widened in shock as she realized that it was not a guard speaking, but another child, her age. She got up from the ground and moved towards the wall, and she saw a small hole. Hesitantly, she peaked through the hole to see another boy locked in a cell next to her.

"Who are you?" Goldilocks whispered, scanning the child in the other cell room. This cell was even dingier than her own, and the boy was rather dirty and smelly. He stared through the hole at Goldilocks, shrugging his shoulders before turning away.

It was then that Goldilocks turned to her cell door, which had an open holes just wide enough for her to look outside her cell. It was only then that she noticed the other cells in the room, and she could just make out other boys and girls her age within the holes. She realized that when she herself was imprisoned, she must not have noticed the other cells.

With shaking hands, Golidlocks gripped the tiny bars of the cell hole. "Hello?" She whispered, hoping to attract the attention of the other children.

Alas, she got no response. Somewhat frustrated, she asked, "Does anyone know why I'm here?" She asked. "Who is doing this?"

"Shut up," One of the imprisoned children snapped at her. Goldilocks flinched, but before she could respond, she heard the sound of a door creaking open, and she shuddered as she saw, through the tiny peering hole, two guards lumber into the room. Immediately, Goldilocks could see the children dashing away from the peering holes.

One of the men lumbered to the center of the room, looking around at the cells surrounding him. "Alright, you little bastards," He growled, his blue eyes scanning each cell. "The Queen only wants one girl today. You all better pray it's not you."

 _The Queen?_ Goldilocks thought to herself, panic embedding itself in her mind. One of the guards turned in her direction, and Goldilocks immediately stumbled away from the door and collapsed on her rump. Panic swelling up in her tiny chest, Goldilocks pressed herself against a tiny corner to try and make herself seem as small as possible. Hopefully, the guards wouldn't notice her and pick her.

For a moment, she remained curled in a fetal position, staring at the tiny peering hole. She could see the shadows of the two men wandering through the room. One of them, the one who spoke, briefly passed by her cell. He stopped, and his eyes wandered to peer through the hole into the darkness of Goldilocks' cell.

As she saw the man stare into her cell, Goldilocks silently prayed that he would not notice her, and move on.

For a few moments, he remained, staring into her cell. Goldilocks' breathing slowed to a stop, sweat dripping down her forehead. She clenched her teeth tightly, all movement coming to a stop.

The man moved on. Goldilocks instantly let out a relieved breath.

She then heard the man exclaim, "Here's a nice one!" Followed by the sound of a cell door being unlocked. What followed was the painful sound of a young girl crying out in horror as footsteps entered the cell.

"No!" The voice cried. "Get away!"

"The Queen will be pleased with you!" The man growled, and Goldilocks rushed to the peering hole. She strained to look to the side, and could just barely make out the two men, carrying a thrashing girl in their arms. They dragged her, kicking and screaming, out through the door.

The screaming came to a stop when the door slammed shut. Immediately, the room and all the cells were engulfed in darkness.

None of the children said a word. Some reveled in the fact that they had not been chosen, and had been spared by the guards.

But Goldilocks, on the other hand, felt only terror. Terror at what the Queen wanted from the child, from all of them.

And when it was inevitably her turn to be chosen.

* * *

 _An evil person is like a dirty window, they never let the light shine through._


	10. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Was it that shocking?_

 _I am a burglar: It'd be spoiled by then._

 _MrScourch: The Queen's personality is supposed to be reflected upon by the state of the castle._

 _LilactheDryad: Indeed._

* * *

Finding a job in the town had proved relatively simple for Red. She had been taught baking and confectionery by her mother from a young age, and had managed to find herself a job as an assistant confectioner, despite her young age.

"I can't believe I've found a job already," Red whispered to Woody. Turning to the baker, she said, "I'll make sure you're really proud of my work!"

"Just get to work," The baker ordered. He was a rather rotund man, and Red couldn't hep but think he was the kind of man who stuffed his face full of sweets on his off days. She said nothing about it, though.

As the baker exited the room, Red turned to Woody. She had some experience with baking, but she wasn't sure Woody did.

It appeared that the woodcutter understood what she was thinking. "I'm going to go cut some trees down," He said, pointing rather awkwardly to his axe. Red nodded and waved him off.

As Woody turned to leave, he said, "We haven't seen Mr. Wolf all day. What do you think he's up to?"

Red shrugged. "I don't really care as long as he stays out of trouble," She replied, scratching the back of her head. "I hope he doesn't come here, though. A wolf in a bakery is bound to cause nothing but problems."

Woody blinked. "I do think he's trying to help," He mumbled.

"Yeah, but he's a wolf," Red pointed out, still skeptical. "The dwarfs told us not to attract attention to ourselves, and I'm pretty sure walking around with a wolf next to you is going to draw a _lot_ of attention to us."

The woodcutter didn't respond. He just gave a shrug of his shoulders before exiting the room.

Red let out a sigh. She tried to push the Wolf out of her thoughts as much as possible as she went to work. She prayed the Wolf was smart enough not to cause trouble in a kingdom as large as Grimm.

* * *

"I saw a wolf!"

Red let out a deep sigh. It appeared her prayers had not been answered.

She had just been finished baking a rather large batch of cupcakes when she heard the dreadful sound from outside the bakery. Judging from the voice, it was coming from a child.

Since the cupcakes were finished, Red got up off the chair and walked out through the room to see what all the commotion was about. She also reminded herself to chew out the Wolf for revealing himself so quickly the next time she saw him.

On the streets, a young boy was standing around, jabbering to a crowd. Red stood at the door of the bakery, pulling her red hood over her head.

"I tell you, it was a wolf!" The boy was shouting, a panicked look on his face. "It was, like, ten feet tall! It had black fur, and yellow eyes, and teeth the size of swords! It ripped apart one of my sheep, I tell ya!"

Red could tell the boy was rather traumatized by the experience. In his fragile state, his fragile must have exaggerated the Wolf's features. However, she was more perplexed by the reaction of the townsfolk.

"Nice story, kid," One rather short man said sarcastically, waving the young boy off.

"You're not fooling us this time," A woman from across the street sneered at the boy. The rest of the crowd all started mumbling at the boy, a few hurling insults.

"I'm telling you, it was a wolf!" The boy cried out. "For real, this time! Why won't you believe me?"

Inside the bakery, the baker chuckled and said, "That boy never learns, does he?"

Red turned to stare at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, somewhat confused. "Why won't they believe him?"

"That boy is always crying wolf," The baker said, putting his hands on his large belly. "Must be a sick joke of his. We stopped listening to his yacking a few days ago, and I'd suggest you do the same."

In the back of her mind, Red was somewhat relieved. If the boy was a pathological liar, at the very least the Wolf's cover wasn't completely blown, and a panic wouldn't start. She hoped he'd be more careful next time, though.

Out of the corner of her mind, Red noticed a guard walking up to the boy. He was wearing black armor, and had a small goatee and bushy eyebrows. Red's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

The guard jabbed the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. "Some folks are saying you've been causing quite a ruckus, kid," He growled. "Mind telling me what the commotion is about?"

The boy turned to face him. "I saw a wolf!" He shouted to the guard. "You have to believe me!"

The guard's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed. "Hey, I know you," He said, frowning. "You're that boy who's always crying wolf. This has been the fifth time this week, lad."

"But I really saw one this time," The boy pleaded, backing up a bit. "For real."

"Now look here, kid," The guard said, grabbing the boy by the wrist roughly. "You've caused enough trouble in this town already. I'm not tolerating it anymore." With that, he began to roughly drag the boy down the street.

"Wait, stop!" The boy cried out as he tried to pry himself from the guard's grip. "Somebody help me!"

Red watched on in horror. As she looked around at the multiple of townsfolk nearby, she expected somebody to speak out. However, to her disbelief, every man and woman watching just turned away and ignored it.

Red's mouth hung open in shock. How could anyone tolerate such cruelty?

She wouldn't, she thought to herself. Quickly, she dashed out through the door and onto the street. She could hear the baker calling out to her, but she ignored it.

Racing down the street after the guard and the boy, she called out, "Hey, mister! Unhand that child right now!"

The guard stopped, and turned around to face Red. "Is there a problem, miss?" He asked, eyeing the teenage girl. The boy immediately stopped struggling in his grip.

Now that she was at arms length of the guard, Red suddenly felt intimidated. This guard wasn't as big as the ones she'd met earlier, but he still stood a head taller than her.

She gulped a bit, then found her voice. "I was just going to. . . uh, tell you to release that boy," She said, taking a step away. Close by, some of the townsfolk watched on in disbelief, shocked that the girl had spoken out against the guard.

The guard himself looked stunned, but his eyes quickly narrowed. "Are you going to make me, lass?" He challenged, taking a step forward, the boy still in his grip. Red steeled herself not to run.

"Well?" The guard questioned, his free hand reaching for his sword. "Are you?"

"I, uh. . . well. . ." Red stammered, her courage fading fast. Suddenly, the guard let out a howl of pain when the boy unexpectedly slammed his foot down on the guard's boot. The boy took the opportunity to dash down the street.

"Hey boy!" The guard shouted. "Come back here!" But the boy kept running.

The guard turned to Red, his eyes filled with rage. "You seem to be knew here, so I'll let you off this time," He warned her. "But you better not cross me again, ya here?"

Red nodded quickly, just wanting the guard's glare off of her. The guard sneered, then turned and ran in the direction the boy had dashed off to, shouting for him to come back.

Red breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around to the other townsfolk. They all avoided her gaze.

Red shrunk down. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her short life. Dejected, she walked back towards the bakery, where the baker was waiting for her, a stern look on his face.

Red didn't dare look him in the eye as she entered the bakery and returned to the confectionery room.

* * *

The two guards stood at the door to the Queen's room. In their hands, the little girl shook fearfully, tears streaming down her face.

Slowly, one guard knocked on the door. For a moment, there was no response. Then, the doors opened by themselves, and the two guards stepped into the room, dragging the girl behind them.

The Queen was standing, facing the mirror on the wall. She didn't even turn to face the guards when she asked, "Why have you come?"

"We have something that delights you, Your Majesty," One of the guards said, and presented the young girl to the Queen. The young girl's eyes grew wide with fear when the Queen turned to face her, and smiled.

"Such a beautiful girl," She whispered, walking to the girl. Her hand reached out to take hold of the girl's face. She lifted the child's face so that she was looking the Queen in the eyes. As they made eye contact, the girl stopped crying. Her red face turned white, and her eyes grew heavy. Her face turned blank and expressionless, and almost tired.

The Queen grinned, then looked up to stare at the guards.

"Light the oven," She commanded them.

* * *

 _The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it._


	11. Unwanted Attention

_Al Drin Hoshizora: You saw it happen._

 _I am a burglar: Seriously?_

 _LilactheDryad: Well..._

 _MrScourch: So much for not attracting attention to themselves._

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, the Wolf had spent the rest of the day observing the kingdom from afar. He still hadn't caught sight of Red or Woody yet, and figured that they'd simply gotten themselves a job in the town.

If that were the case, then the Wolf had others matters to attend to. The reason he'd come to Grimm, besides keeping an eye on Red, was to find out the secret behind the string of child abductions in the forest where he lived. And if the men responsible for the kidnappings lived in Grimm, then he was closer to finding answers. All he would have to do would be to find one of those men and make him talk.

Little did the Wolf know, that opportunity would arise quicker than he thought.

"Help!" A shrill voice pierced the windy air. The Wolf's pointy ears picked up the scream and he directed his head in the direction of the scream. There, in the fields where he had slaughtered the sheep hours ago, the same shepherd's boy was racing up the hill. Behind him, the ironclad guard pursued him.

The Wolf darted behind a tree to observe the chase. The boy was nimble, a good distance ahead of the guard, who was having trouble keeping up due to his armor weighing him down. In fat, it was the guard's pitch black armor that stuck out most to the Wolf.

For this armor was the same one worn by the men responsible for the vanishing children.

The Wolf's golden eyes glimmered as he realized that this man, who chased after the young boy relentlessly, may hold the answer to some of the secrets he desired.

The boy was nearing the forest where the Wolf was hidden. Just then, he tripped on a pebble concealed in the grass, and tumbled downwards, his face slamming into the ground. This gave the guard the opportunity to catch up to him.

And the Wolf the opportunity to strike.

Quickly, the Wolf pounced out from the tree, soaring through the air towards the guard. The ironclad man had only enough time to look up to see the Wolf descend upon him before the mound of fur and claws collided with him and brought him to the ground.

The Wolf had slightly miscalculated his pounce, however, and as the guard hit the ground, the Wolf tumbled off of him and landed a few feet away. He skidded to a stop, digging his claws into the ground to allow him to anchor himself.

Nearby, the boy got off the ground, grass and mud stuck to his face. As he caught sight of the Wolf, he let out a startled yelp, and rushed off down the fields. The Wolf let him leave, for he didn't desire the boy. The guard was the man he was after.

The guard, meanwhile, stumbled to his feet, disoriented. His helmet had been knocked off, exposing his wild, unkempt black hair. His eyes lay on the giant black wolf, and he shouted out in shock.

The Wolf was now on all fours, circling the startled guard. He briefly reached for his dagger, but found that it had been knocked out of his grasp. He was weaponless in the face of the large animal.

Lycan alarmed the guard by speaking. "Listen to me, little man," He growled through fanged jaws. "If you want to live through the day, you will answer my questions." He stopped pacing, and stared the man deep in the eyes.

The man froze, the Wolf's glare burrowing deep into his soul. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"Who is responsible for the vanishing children?" The Wolf inquired, baring his fangs. "And where can I seek this person out?"

"N-No!" The guard cried, and he turned and began to race off in the opposite direction as fast as he could. The Wolf was about to follow, but he stopped when he saw the guard, in his panic, fail to notice a series of large stones adorning the fields.

The Wolf's eyes widened as the guard's foot struck the rock, and he let out a cry as he fell forward and tumbled, face-first, down the hill. His unarmored head slammed against the rocks repeatedly as he fell. He tumbled down the hill violently until he reached the bottom of the hill, to which his head slammed against a large rock. A sickening crack echoed throughout the fields, one that was heard by everyone nearby.

The Wolf rushed towards the hill and looked down at where the guard lay. He lay at the bottom of the hill, his neck twisted in an unnatural way. Blood trickled down his forehead, and his lifeless eyes haunted the area. His body was limp, not moving.

Even from a distance, the Wolf knew the guard was dead. He grumbled deeply, as he realized that any hope he could find answers from the man had been retched from his grasp.

As he stared down at the guard, the scream of a woman entered his ears. Turning in the direction of the shriek, he saw a woman and a few other townsfolk at the castle gates, no doubt attracted by the commotion.

"It's a wolf!" The woman cried out in horror, pointing a shaking finger up at the large black predator as he stood tall on the hills in view of everyone.

Another man walked up, and he saw the guard lying dead at the bottom of the hill. Immediately, his mind pieced together a caricature of what had transpired.

"The wolf killed one of the Queen's men!" He bellowed out. A gasp arose from the crowd that had gathered, and a flurry of hushed whispers swept through the townsfolk.

The Wolf stared at the townsfolk. Based on their whispering, he could tell it would not be a wise choice to remain.

Turning around, he galloped back into the woods, wondering what consequences would be wreaked upon him now that he had the death of one of the Queen's men on his head.

* * *

Queen Rosina rapped her long, pointy fingers on the table as she watched Lord Bluebeard feast upon the meal her servants had prepared for him.

"I take it you have been well off, Your Highness?" Bluebeard asked as he tore the meat from a chicken leg. The Queen watched him, secretly revolted by the way he ate. As much as she despised thinking it, as Bluebeard held the highest position of power in the kingdom besides her own, he repulsed her.

Lord Bluebeard was a rather large man, wearing a black and red vest to conceal his large stomach. On his head, he wore a large hat with a blue feather at the top. His face and chest were mostly covered by his large, bushy beard.

It was his beard that primarily disgusted the Queen. It was unlike any other man she had ever seen, for it was of an unnatural blue color, the likes of which were unique to him. Some would have been fascinated by it, while others, like Rosina, simply found it repelling.

"Say, Your Highness, what are you eating?" The Lord asked, staring at the Queen's plate. On it, was a small, bloody heart.

"A private dessert," Queen Rosina replied, scratching her neck.

Lord Bluebeard nodded. "So, how is your daughter, the princess?" He asked. He seemed to be wanting to strike up a conversation with the Queen.

Queen Rosina narrowed her eyes at the way he had referred to Snow White. "The scullery maid is being well-kept," She replied, as polite as she could be. "She is living in my castle, after all."

"She has grown to be quite a lovely young woman, hasn't she?" Bluebeard asked. "More beautiful than any maiden I have ever laid eyes upon. . . except for you, my Queen."

The Queen smiled. Lord Bluebeard looked like he was about to say something else, but the two were interrupted when the doors swung open, and a guard entered.

"My Queen!" The guard said. "There was a commotion in the fields. Sir Maverick is dead."

The Queen's eyes widened a little at the news. "One of my guards?" She asked. "Who is responsible for his death?"

"The townsfolk say it was a wolf," The guard answered. "A large on, bigger than any wolf seen before. He vanished into the woods, and nobody has been able to find it. It's probably still nearby."

The Queen stood up from the chair. "Well then, I will not tolerate a foul beast in my kingdom," She said, her eyes darkening. "I want you to go out into the woods and find that animal, and kill it."

"Yes, my Queen," The guard said, and vanished from the room, leaving the Queen and Bluebeard.

* * *

In the damp dungeons, Goldilocks was pulling on the small bars on the peaking hole, trying to see if she could pull them off. However, it was a futile effort; the metal bars were much too strong for her.

As Goldilocks continued to wrench at the bars, a voice whispered, "Hey."

Goldilocks stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. It was coming from the cell right next to her own.

"Yes?" Goldilocks asked, walking to the small peering hole to see who was in the cell next to her own. Peaking through the hole, she could see two children, a boy and a girl. They both had dark hair and brown eyes, and pale skin. The boy, who had spoken, was the one staring at Goldilocks.

"Who are you?" Goldilocks asked.

"Hansel," The boy whispered to her. "This is my little sister Gretel."

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Goldilocks asked, pressing her face against the wall to get a better look inside the siblings' cell.

The boy, Hansel, nodded. "We've all been imprisoned here by the Queen," He explained. "Me and my sister were taken about a week ago by the Huntsman."

"Why has she imprisoned us?" Goldilocks asked.

Hansel's eyes darkened. "She is going to eat us," He said, his voice almost a hiss. "Put us in the oven and bake us alive."

Goldilocks cried out in horror. "I don't want to be eaten!" She shouted.

"Don't worry," Hansel reassured the girl. "We are not going to be eaten; not all of us, anyways. But, if we're going to survive, we're going to have to find a way to escape."

* * *

 _To look into the eyes of a wolf is to see your own soul._


	12. Trouble Finds Me

_MrScourch: Well, it's not hard to look up Bluebeard's story._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Trust me, Bluebeard is a character from a fairy tale._

 _I am a burglar: Like what?_

 _LilactheDryad: A quote instead of a review? Okay..._

 _HollieC1974: Yeah, you got that about right._

* * *

Red watched as the baker was selling some of the goodies she had baked to visiting customers. After he altercation with the guard around an hour ago, her resolve was to simply shut up and keep quiet, at the same time praying that everyone forgot the incident, or at least forgot how she looked like.

Red twiddled her thumbs, rather bored, and her eyes began to wander. As they scanned the outside of the bakery, she noticed a few dirty looking homeless children lying on the side of the streets. They were very bony and frail-looking, with some looking nearly half-dead.

The mere sight of them revolted Red; not the children's appearance, but the way the commoners ignored them. From the way they passed by, she could tell that these children and people like them were a common sight, to the point that the townsfolk just disregarded them.

But Red wouldn't. Her grandmother had always told her to be kind to those less fortunate than her, and she wanted to follow her words, even if she was no longer around.

As the fat baker continued to sell the sweets, Red walked behind him took a large loaf of bread while he wasn't looking. He seemed too preoccupied counting the amount of money he'd received to pay any attention to her.

Continuing to stare at the baker, Red pushed the door of the bakery open and walked down the streets. As she did, a number of the townsfolk stopped to stare at the girl, clearly still remembering the incident with the town guard earlier. Red tried to ignore them as she crossed the street.

The homeless folk almost shuddered when Red's shadow was cast over them. They looked up at the adolescent as she looked down at them, and then offered the loaf of bread.

"You want this?" She whispered to them, pulling the red hood over her head. "It's fresh out of the oven. I made it myself."

It took a few moments for this act to register to the homeless orphans. When it did, one of them hastily grabbed the bread out of Red's hands hungrily, and he and the others immediately joined in. Red blushed and smiled when she saw how much they enjoyed the bread she made.

Once again covering her head with her hood, Red crossed the street once more and returned to the bakery.

The moment she'd returned, the baker asked, "So, what was in it for you?"

Red turned to face him. "What?"

"What were you hoping to gain by selling that bread for free?" The baker questioned, slicing a loaf of bread in half with a knife. "You came here for money, didn't you? You gained no money by doing that."

Red blinked once, before staunchly replying, "It was out of generosity. I couldn't let these poor children starve while everyone else ignored them. It's the same cruelty as with the town guard just an hour ago!"

The baker sighed, and rested a hand on Red's shoulder. "Look, little girl, I imagine you're from a small place where people are generous and give and share things with others. But the Kingdom of Grimm is not like wherever you're from. Life is hard, and you should not give so quickly unless you're expecting something in return. That is how Grimm works, and you just have to except that." He released Red, and walked off to continue counting his coins.

Red stood, aghast, as she watched him go. A solitary question rattled her mind.

 _What possibly could've happened for Grimm to adopt this viewpoint?_

* * *

Lycan dashed through the back streets of Grimm, panic swelling in his chest as he wondered how things could've gotten this out of hand in such a short amount of time.

After the death of the town guard, he had simply returned to the woods to try and figure out a new course of action. Then, almost instantaneously, a large group of ironclad men had stormed the forest to seek him out. They had chased the wolf with swords and spears, driving him to abandon the woods.

Now he found himself in the Kingdom of Grimm, with the soldiers still pursuing him relentlessly. He had briefly lost them, but now found himself lost in a back alley.

The Wolf hadn't been in this much fear since his near death at the hands of the woodcutter years ago. His golden eyes darting around as he tried to seek a course of escape. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice shout, "There it is!" Immediately, a spear was hurled in the Wolf's direction, narrowly missing him and impeding itself in the wall.

The Wolf whirled around to see the men charging towards him, swords in hand. Thinking quickly, the Wolf kicked a large garbage can into the path of the men, causing several to stumble and fall, while the ones in the back paused temporarily. This gave the Wolf to opportunity to continue running.

"Get him!" One of the soldiers cried, and the men resumed the chase. The large Wolf, despite his size, was very fast and nimble, and dashed through the alleyway. Some of the men hurled spears at the Wolf, but none could land a direct blow.

As the Wolf dodged out of the alley, screams arose as some of the townsfolk caught sight of the large animal rush onto the streets. Men and women dashed in the opposite direction as the black wolf came their way, knocking over trays and carts in a frenzy as the guards gave chase.

The Wolf turned over his shoulder. The guards were still coming after him.

As he looked around to try and find a hiding place, he noticed a man dressed in a large coat and hat, walking down the other side of the road. An idea formed in the Wolf's head, and he immediately dashed in the man's direction.

"There he goes!" One of the guards shouted.

The man on the sidewalk barely had enough time to turn around when the Wolf barreled into him, tackling him behind the side of the wall. The sound of fists meeting face was heard s few blocks away.

The guards stopped running for a moment. Slowly, they walked towards the building where the Wolf had vanished behind, and drew their weapons, prepared to strike once the animal came into sight.

A figure walked out from behind the wall. The men all took a step back, then calmed down when they saw who it was.

It was a man. He was rather tall and hairy, and was weary a large gray coat and a hat. He was pulling up his pants as he passed by the men, and turned to face them. "Evening," He said with a gruff voice.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Have you seen a wolf nearby, by any chance?" He asked.

The hairy man turned in the direction of the forest behind the wall. "I think I saw it go that way," He said. The guard nodded in thanks, and the men all charged towards the forest.

The moment they were gone, the hairy man turned to look into the alleyway at the half-naked man who lay unconscious near a garbage can. "Thanks for the coat," The Wolf said to the unconscious man, before silently heading down the street in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped.

Down the streets, he saw a bakery. And in that bakery was a familiar looking teenage girl with a red coat.

* * *

The baker was humming to himself inside the bakery as he made a loaf of bread. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a large figure looming near the window.

Turning around, he saw a large man standing at the window. "Hello there, mister," He greeted.

"Is there a girl in here?" The tall man asked, pulling the large hat over his head to try and hide his face.

The baker raised an eyebrow, then turned and called out, "Ms. Riding Hood, a tall man in a coat is asking for you."

There was a long pause as both men stared at the door in the confectionery room. Then, the door creaked open, and the blonde head of a teenage girl peaked through the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. Then her eyes widened when she saw the man at the door.

"Oh my goodness," She whispered when she recognized him.

"Hey, Red," The Wolf said, slightly removing his hat. "I uh. . . I've gotten into a bit of trouble."

* * *

 _There can be no greater gift than that of giving one's time and energy to help others without expecting anything in return._


	13. As Black as Ebony

_HollieC1974: Well, it's not like he had many options._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Sucks to be you._

 _I am a burglar: Sure thing._

 _LilactheDryad: Did garbage cans not exist back then?_

 _MrScourch: The Baker hired Red because he needed an assistant. Regarding the Wolf... he's just that fast._

* * *

The Wolf sat in an armchair in a small room in the bakery, his chin on his paw as he tried to shut himself off from Red's yammering.

"You really bit off more than you could chew this time!" Red snapped at him, pressing a small towel into a bucket of water. "First you killed a guard, and now you've caused a ruckus in the town! And I'm being forced to harbor you!"

"I did _not_ kill a guard," The Wolf grumbled, diverting his eyes from Red's direction. The baker had been informed of what had transpired, and he'd gotten over the shock of a Wolf dressed as a man in his bakery rather quickly. However, he had closed down his shop for the day as a result, unwilling to attract unwanted attention to his business.

"I can't believe you ran into the kingdom," Red was still ranting, pulling the wet towel from the bucket. "You're a wolf. What do you think happens when a wolf enters a kingdom full of people?"

The Wolf finally turned to face her. "You are very correct, miss," He said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I saved that sheep herder's life."

Red turned to face him. "Give me your hand, er, paw," She said, grabbing the Wolf by the wrist and setting it on the arm of the chair. There was a large bruise there, a result of him slamming into a building during his chase in the alleyway.

The Wolf let out a yelp of pain when Red unexpectedly pressed the wet towel against his bruise. "That hurts," He hissed to Red, pulling his arm away.

Red let out a deep sigh. "I'm trying to help," She groaned, and reached out to grab the Wolf's arm again.

He pulled away from her grip. "If you're trying to help, why does it hurt so much?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well whining isn't going to heal your arm, is it?" Red retorted bitterly. The Wolf blinked, then pouted and let Red take his arm and press the wet towel against it. He winced briefly, then sighed and settled into the chair.

"Where's the woodcutter?" He asked, looking around and just now realizing that Woody was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably out doing what he does best," Red said nonchalantly, rubbing the towel on the Wolf's bruise. "It can't be any weirder than what we're going through right now."

* * *

Woody had indeed been doing what he did best ever since parting from Red: he had spent the entire day chopping wood with a group of other woodcutters out in the forest.

"That Woody is a fine one, isn't he?" One of the men whispered as they saw Woody send a tree toppling down with only two strikes. He and another woodcutter then picked the tree up and carried it over their shoulders. Woody knew the job was rather low-paying, especially compared to that of a baker, but it was what he was best at, and personally, he found it fun.

As the woodcutters passed by the castle, Woody heard a soft singing coming from the water well nearby. Turning around, he saw a young woman, a few years older than Red, walking down the steps of the stairs.

Snow White.

The woodcutter stopped in his tracks. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with raven black hair that shown in the sunlight, lips as red as a rose, skin as white as tender snow, and bright eyes.

He was so distracted that he accidentally dropped the log he and the other woodcutter were carrying, causing it to land on his foot. The sound of it crashing onto the ground alerted the scullery maid to his presence. She whipped her head towards the woodcutters.

"Oh my!" She shouted when she saw that the log had landed on Woody's foot. "Are you hurt?!"

Woody, however, had been too busy staring into Snow White's lovely eyes that he hadn't noticed the log land on his foot. He suddenly snapped to his senses, and looked down, shouting out, "Well, I'll be! I didn't notice that!"

Snow White walked over. "Let me help you," She said, grabbing onto the log. She and the other woodcutter heaved as the rolled the log off of his foot. Woody let out a relieved sigh as his foot was free from the heavy log.

"Thank you miss," He said, rubbing his sore foot.

"It was no problem," Snow White replied, reaching out to shake the woodcutter by the hand. She paused for a moment as she took his hand, and briefly stared up into his face. Their eyes met, and for a second, both of them said nothing. Around them, a few of the woodcutters scoffed and shook their heads.

The two were interrupted when a gruff voice shouted, "Get away from the princess!"

Woody and Snow White spun around. Riding his horse towards the scene was Lord Bluebeard.

"Get your hands off her!" Bluebeard growled at Woody, his horse coming to a stop next to him. The older man glared at Woody with cold eyes. Immediately, Woody felt the scullery maid release his hand from her grip.

"I'm. . . sorry, my lord," Woody said, brushing his hand against his side. Bluebeard continued to glare at him, and got off of his horse.

"Come, princess," He said, resting his large hands on Snow White's bare shoulders and caressing her neck. "Let us not mingle with these peasants any longer." With that, he began to lead Snow White towards the castle, leaving Woody and the other woodcutters in the forest.

The young woodcutter sighed. He felt one of the other men rest a hand on his shoulder and say, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

As the woodcutter began to lead Woody away back into the forest, he briefly turned to stare at the castle.

He didn't know why, but he knew he'd never forget that woman.

* * *

Queen Rosina stared down at the guards from her throne, her eyes hard as stone. The guards had just come back after failing to locate the Wolf.

"Do you mean to tell me that you failed to capture the beast?" She asked, tapping on the arm of the chair. The guards trembled under her stare.

"It wasn't our fault," The head guard tried to explain. "The beast vanished behind a wall, and a large man came out and told us that it went into the forest. But he lied to us; the animal wasn't there."

It took a few mere moments for the Queen to realize just what had transpired. "A man came out from where the wolf had vanished?" She asked, for confirmation. The head guard nodded.

 _Idiots,_ She thought to herself. Suddenly standing up tall from her throne, she shouted out, "You fools! Don't you realize that _man_ was the wolf in disguise?!" With that, her hand shot out, and a bolt of lightning shut out from her fingertips. The head guard shrieked in horror as the lightning struck his armored chest, causing an explosion of black dust to erupt in the room, knocking the other guards back.

As the dust cleared, the men all looked at where the head guard had stood only a few seconds ago. In his place, they found a small pile of ashes on the ground.

"You imbeciles!" The Queen shouted. "Is there an ounce of competency in my ranks? How can I be humiliated with such fools as my soldiers!" The guards shook, expecting the Queen to send another bolt of lightning at them.

Interestingly, she did not. Instead, she pointed a finger at one of the guards and said, "You! Bring me my best man to find and capture this beast!"

The guard gulped, waiting for the Queen to continue. Through gritted teeth, she did.

"Bring me the Huntsman."

* * *

 _Some people cross your path and change your whole direction._


	14. Evil At Play

_I am a burglar: Sure, who needs it._

 _HollieC1974: Maybe, maybe not._

 _LilactheDryad: What do you mean? Also... this is a world with talking animals, I think we can give the garbage cans a pass._

 _Also, for those wondering, Snow White is eighteen in this story, older than she is in the original tale._

* * *

Snow White had never felt hands such as Lord Bluebeard's.

His hands were large and rough, but there was a smooth and tenderness to them. They ran down her neck, caressing her tenderly, as he led her back into the confines of the castle. The feeling of his touch betrayed her deepest instincts; she didn't know whether to feel threatened or comforted by him.

"There we are," Bluebeard said, shutting the back door behind him with one hand, his other on Snow White's shoulder. "It's better to be back in the castle, rather than out in the filthy woods with those commoners."

The hallway they were in was dark and chilly. The only source of light was a lone torch hanging from the wall near them, allowing Snow White to see Bluebeard's face. He was a tall man, with his long beard nearly half her own height. It hung from his chin all the way down to his chest, swaying slightly. He was older then the queen, looking like he was in his fifties. Despite this, he was rather broad-shouldered, and was one of the tallest men she had ever seen.

"It's not right for a princess to dirty herself in the woods," Bluebeard continued, stroking his beard. "Royalty has no place among peasants."

Snow White's eyes widened in surprise; he had been the first person to refer to her as princess in years, ever since Queen Rosina had reduced her to a mere scullery maid. Judging by the look in his eyes, he knew this, too.

"Thank you, Lord Bluebeard," Snow White said.

Bluebeard's eyes held a warmness within them as he stared down at her. "It was a pleasure, little one," He whispered kindly.

Snow White, however, felt she had to leave. Slowly, she passed by the lord and made her way down the hallway, her hands clasped together awkwardly. As she passed by the older man, Bluebeard's warm eyes darkened, and he found his gaze wander to the young woman's rear as she walked.

 _Such a beautiful body,_ He mused within his inner thoughts, his lips twisting into a smile.

Snow White unconsciously felt eyes on her, and she slowly turned to gaze back at Bluebeard. Away from the torch hanging from the wall, Snow White could only see his silhouette in the darkness, but it almost seemed as if he was facing in her direction.

 _Is he staring at me?_

Snow White pushed the thought out of her mind and turned away, continuing to walk, but at a slightly faster pace. For some reason, the hallways didn't feel as welcoming as before. She reached the door, grabbed it, and pulled it open, a little harder than she expected. Walking through, she shut the door behind her, leaving the lord musing to himself in the damp corridors.

* * *

Goldilocks could hear a scraping noise coming from the cell next to her, the one in which the siblings, Hansel and Gretel, were imprisoned. She peered through the hole into their cell to see Hansel, a tiny pointed piece of iron in his hand. He stabbed the jagged iron into the wall and drew a thin line. Next to it were several other lines.

"What are you doing?" The blonde girl whispered to the boy.

"Counting the number of days we've been trapped here," Hansel replied bitterly. Through the limited vision of the eyehole, Goldilocks could see seventeen lines in the wall.

"You've been here for seventeen days?" Goldilocks asked. Hansel nodded, and sat down away from the wall. He handed the pointed iron to Gretel, who hid it within the pockets of her skirt. The two siblings then lay down, huddled next to each other.

"To think we thought we'd seen the end of being trapped in a cage," He whispered, his eyes beginning to close.

Goldilocks' interest was spiked. "What do you mean?" She asked, pressing her face against the wall. "Has this happened before."

Hansel's eyes opened slightly, and he stared at Goldilocks through the hole. "Yes," He whispered, his voice gravely. "Several years ago, we were stolen by an evil witch who locked me in a cage for days. She wanted to eat me and keep Gretel as a slave. We managed to escape, though."

Despite the dour circumstances, hearing this caused a glimmer of hope to flicker within Goldilocks. "Does that mean you have a plan to escape?" She asked, her eyes widening as she looked to the siblings for an answer.

Hansel bit his lip. "Unfortunately, no," He replied. "We have yet to plan our escape."

Goldilocks' face fell, and any measly hope she had gained was snuffed out within moments. She slowly slid down the wall until she was slumped onto the floor. Frustrated, she slammed her fist against the wall, causing Hansel and Gretel to slightly fidget within their cell.

"Don't worry," This time it was Gretel who spoke. "We'll make sure nobody hurts you."

"How can you be sure of that if you don't even know how to escape?" Goldilocks asked, not expecting a satisfying answer. "The Queen is the most powerful person in the kingdom."

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, Hansel answered.

"Because we know how the Queen works."

* * *

Queen Rosina sat in her throne room, a wicked grin on her face. The guards in the room trembled, shaking as they heard loud footsteps coming towards the doors of the throne room.

The footsteps stopped once they had reached the doors. Slowly, the doors creaked open, and the guards all went as silent as a ghost as the Queen's most trusted guard entered the room.

The Huntsman.

He was a tall, imposing man, with rugged clothing and a red cape that adorned his broad shoulders. He had green eyes, and a short, pointy black beard. All the guards could see the shiny dagger tucked away in the Huntsman's belt, on display for all to see.

Striding into the room, his head held high, the Huntsman walked into the middle of the throne room. He looked up at the Queen, holding no in his eyes, unlike the other guards in the room.

"You have called for me, my Queen?" He asked, swishing his cape.

"Indeed, my good man," The Queen answered, smiling as she gazed at him. "Recently, my kingdom has been afflicted, my subjects terrorized by an unexpected arrival."

"Whoever it is, I shall find him," The Huntsman answered coolly.

"It is not a man," The Queen said. "It is a beast, a wolf. It has taken human clothing and passed itself off as a man to hide in the town, with none the wiser. My men have failed to capture this beast, so I relay this task to you, Huntsman. Find this beast and cut out its heart, and bring it to me."

With a devilish smile, the Huntsman said, "I relish the challenge. I will find this animal that threatens the townsfolk, and I will kill it for you, my Queen." Then, with a flick of his cape, the Huntsman had vanished from the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

* * *

 _Trust can become very expensive, especially if it's invested in the wrong person._


	15. The Hunt

_HollieC1974: If you've read the original Bluebeard tale, you'll know he is definitely not a gentleman._

 _I am a burglar: Okay then._

 _LilactheDryad: Oh, I forgot. I named the chapter 'As Black as Ebony' because one of the DEFINING characteristics of Snow White was that her hair was as black as ebony. I can't help that our stories both have the same characters in it._

* * *

The gates to the castle were swung open as the Huntsman rode out of the castle and into the town on horseback, a troupe of ironclad soldiers following close behind. The townsfolk gave the Queen's soldiers a wide berth as they scoured the streets.

The Huntsman turned to stare over his shoulder at the soldiers. "Search the town," He ordered. "Fetch me any peasant who has seen the beast and make them tell you where they saw it! Remember men, this animal is dressed as a man, so be alert!"

Immediately, the soldiers rode their horses down the streets. The screaming of terrified peasants echoed throughout the town, bringing delight to the Huntsman. Unsheathing his sword, he, too, rode down the streets, the thrill of capturing the wolf bringing joy to his heart.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

The Wolf watched the baker as the man pulled a tray of freshly-baked gingerbread cookies out of the oven. The baker took in the delightful smell of the cookies, and let out a sigh as he walked to a different room, carrying the tray with him.

The Wolf shook his head. "I'll never understand why humans prefer to eat pastry dishes like this," He mumbled to himself, scratching his ear. "Why can't they be satisfied with meat? It's natural, it's healthy, and it isn't filled with sugar."

Red turned to glare at the Wolf. "I'll have you know that everyone likes my pastry dishes," She declared, turning up her nose.

"Shows how much they know, flower," The Wolf replied casually. Red stiffened at the nickname. After an awkward silence, she walked over to her red hood, laying on the table, and wove it over her shoulders.

The Wolf's eyes flashed as he saw the red cape swirl around the girl. Against his better judgement, he blurted out, "Why do you always wear it?"

Red's body tensed. Straightening up, she turned and said, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you always wear that red cape?" The Wolf asked, leaning in his chair. "You've been wearing that same cape since you were a little girl. Everything else about you has changed, except for the cape. Why is it?"

Red went silent, turning away from the Wolf. She wrung her hands and bit her lip. From the awkward silence, the Wolf subconsciously realized he had struck a cord within the adolescent.

"It's none of your damned business!" Red suddenly snapped, turning to stare at the Wolf with angry eyes. The animal's eyes widened in surprise and he shuffled back a bit, taken off guard by Red's sudden hostility. He hadn't realized that such a simple question would provoke such anger in the girl.

"It was just a question," He retorted defensively, glaring at Red. She returned the glare, her cheeks flustered and red. Her chest heaved in and out. Their eyes remained locked for an uncertain amount of time before the baker returned to the room, carrying the tray of gingerbread cookies.

"Does anyone want a cookie?" He asked innocently, before he noticed the tension in the air.

Red broke off her glare from the Wolf and walked over to the baker. "Yes," She said simply, and snatched a gingerbread cookie off the tray. She munched into its head, and stormed into another room.

The baker turned to the Wolf. "I'm good," He said, raising a paw.

The baker shrugged. "More for me," He said, grinning.

* * *

The Huntsman stood at the front of the shepherd boy's house in the fields, awaiting for his men to return with the house's residents.

Eventually, they came. A group of soldiers dragged a married couple and their young son out of the house roughly, throwing them at the Huntsman's feet. The family looked up, fear in their eyes as they met the gaze of the Queen's most trusted hunter.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked, despite his fear.

The Huntsman ignored him, and turned to the boy. "I was directed to your house," He said to the boy. "You have quite the reputation as the Boy Who Cried Wolf. Well then, lad, perhaps you can tell me what I'm looking for."

The young shepherd's boy shuddered under the Huntsman's stare. His mother slowly rose to her feet, pleading, "Please, sir, we know nothing of what you ask. Leave us-"

She was cut off by the sickening crack of one of the Queen's men striking her across the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Momma!" The boy cried out in horror as his mother collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling down her nose. One of the guards grabbed the boy and roughly hoisted him into the air.

The Huntsman rested his foot on the woman's stomach. "I don't ask for much," He said, leaning down so that his mouth was only inches from the woman's ear. "All I want to know is where the beast is? Your son saw him, so he is of use to us."

"I know nothing!" The boy said, dangling from the guard's grip. The Huntsman turned to him and roughly grabbed him by the throat.

"What did the beast look like?" He shouted at the boy, his fists clenched around the boy's neck, choking him. "Tell me! Now!" He threw the boy onto the ground hard.

"Leave my son be!" The boy's father shouted, getting to his feet and almost lunging at the Huntsman, but two of the guards held him back. The Huntsman backhanded the man, and turned back to the boy.

"I'm losing patience," He said, and began to grip the handle of his sword. The boy's stomach dropped as he saw the metal blade glint in the sunlight as it was pulled from the Huntsman's sheath.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Sir!"

The Huntsman whirled around to see another soldier riding down the fields, another man riding on the horse with him. Putting his sword back in his sheath, the Huntsman turned to the soldier and said, "What news do you bring?"

"This man says he knows what the beast looks like," The soldier said, gesturing to the man on the horse behind him. The Huntsman's eyes shown brightly, and a wicked grin appeared on his lips.

"Tell me," He demanded.

The peasant man got off the horse and limped towards the man, his leg bruised. "The beast was huge," He explained to the Huntsman. "He had yellow eyes, and black fur, and razor-sharp fangs. He stole my jacket and hat and used it to pass himself off as a man, but I know the area where he is hiding. Come, I shall show you."

The Huntsman, delighted, jumped atop his horse. Turning back to his men, he said, "Stay here to watch these three," He said, gesturing to the family. "In case they're still of some use afterwards."

Then, he and the other guard rode down towards the town, the other man on the Huntsman's horse.

* * *

Red had returned to the bakery's main room. She stared through the window out at the townsfolk, watching them idly as they passed by the shop. As she did, she couldn't help but notice that she hadn't seen any maidens her own age since she'd entered the kingdom.

"Mr. Baker," Red said, turning to the baker, who was greedily devouring the gingerbread cookies he had baked. "How come there are no young women around here? No teenage girls for me to talk to? I haven't seen one since I came to this kingdom."

Red was taken off guard when the baker began to violently choke on one of the cookies. He slammed his fist into his chest repeatedly until he had dislodged the chunk of the cookie in his throat. Coughing, he rubbed his sore throat and turned to face Red.

"That's not a question you should be concerning yourself with," The baker said after his breathing had returned to normal.

"But, baker-"

"You're here to make money, Red," The baker interrupted, a serious look in his eyes. "You're not here to mingle with the townsfolk. You've make a fool of yourself before, lass; it'd be bad business for you to do it again."

Red opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she saw the look the baker was giving her. Dejected, she looked to the floor in shame.

Suddenly, the two heard the galloping of horses on the road. Red looked up and rushed to the window to see several guards arrive in the town. Her blood ran cold when she saw the guards get off their horses and stomp towards the bakery.

"Oh, no," She whispered. Had the guards come for her after the incident from before?

The baker saw the guards too. "Shit," He whispered, and rushed to the door to meet them.

The doors were violently swung open and the guards, led by the Huntsman, stormed into the shop. The baker walked up to them, saying, "My good men, what brings you here?"

"Plenty," The Huntsman sneered. "Move aside." Shoving the baker into the wall, he and the guards stormed into the backroom. Red and the baker were about to follow, but two guards blocked their path.

"What's going on?" Red asked, confused.

"There's something we need to take care of," One of the guards said. As he spoke, Red and the baker could hear the sounds of a struggle occurring in the other room. Red covered her mouth, fearing the worst.

Eventually, the door opened, and the Huntsman walked out. Behind him, several guards dragged Lycan out with him. He struggled in their grip, but even he could not fight off the amount of guards restraining him.

"Red," He said, turning to face the teenage girl as he was dragged out of the shop. Red uncovered her mouth, her eyes filled with worry. Concerned, she followed the men out of the shop.

"I have captured the beast!" The Huntsman declared as he stepped out of the shop. He motioned for the guards to bring Lycan to him. Then, he tore the hat off of the Wolf's head, exposing his face for everyone to see.

A gasp erupted from the nearby townspeople as they witnessed the Wolf's disguise be uncovered before their very eyes. The Huntsman grinned smugly.

"So, this is the beast that has terrorized the Queen's kingdom?" He said, staring down at the Wolf. Lycan glared up at him, baring his teeth angrily. The Huntsman merely chuckled, and unsheathed his sword.

"I wonder what gifts the Queen will bestow upon me when I bring her your head," The Huntsman growled, raising his sword over his head. The Wolf stared at him, refusing to show fear in the face of death.

A shout arose among the townsfolk. _"No!"_

Before anyone could react to the scream, a freshly baked pie was hurled through the air. It splattered against the Huntsman's face, knocking him on his back. The sword flew through the air and embedded itself in the ground.

The Wolf took the opportunity to throw his captors off of him. Whirling around, he elbowed one guard in the face and landed a sickening punch into another guard's face. Both guards were felled in an instant. The Wolf turned to see who had saved him, and his eyes widened to see Red at the door of the shop.

"Run Wolf, run!" Red shouted. Before he could, however, several more guards appeared to surround him.

"That girl is with the beast!" One soldier declared, pointing at Red. Instantly, several men were rushing at her, too. Red stood, stricken with fear as the soldiers advanced upon her.

Suddenly, a horse carrying a carriage burst out from the alleyway towards the guards. Immediately, the men dove out of the way.

The Wolf and Red were shocked to see the baker riding the horse. "Come on, quickly!" He shouted to them, urging them forward. Wolf and Red didn't waste a minute. They dove into the carriage, and immediately, the baker rode down the street at lightning speed.

The Huntsman got off the ground, wiping the pie from his face. His face red with anger, he pointed at the carriage and shouted, "After them!" Immediately, his men dashed down the street after the carriage on their horses.

The carriage bundled down the road at a fast pace, terrified peasants rushing out of the way to avoid being hit. Red and the Wolf clung to each other for dear life to avoid falling off. The carriage hit a bump, and the two bounced in the air for a moment.

"We're going too fast!" Red shouted, her teeth chattering. "Slow down!"

Suddenly, an arrow flew past their heads, narrowly avoiding Red. Whipping her head around, she saw the soldiers riding down the road after them, aiming arrows at them.

Red let out a scream. "Go faster!" She shouted before ducking to avoid an arrow being flung in her direction.

The baker turned around to see the guards, then turned around. With a pull on the horse's reigns, he directed them down a road on the left, the carrige being pulled behind them. Wolf and Red both screamed as the carriage nearly toppled over.

"Oh my goodness!" One woman shouted out before diving onto the sidewalk as the cottage rushed down the streets. The townspeople screamed and ran onto the streets as the wild cottage zipped by, the Queen's men following close behind.

One of the soldiers took aim and fired an arrow at the carriage. It embedded itself in the cottage's wheels, causing the wheel to be torn off its hinges. Red and the Wolf were nearly thrown out of the carriage as it lost balance.

Quickly, the Wolf grabbed onto Red. The teenage girl screamed as Lycan hoisted her onto his shoulders before diving off the downed arriage and landing on the horse with the baker. The horse continued to race down the road, leaving the damaged carriage on the streets. Some of the Queen's men couldn't avoid the carriage in time and crashed into it, sending them flying off their horses and landing on the road.

The horse continued to race towards the gates of the kingdom, its three occupants clutching onto it. Some of the Queen's men continued after the horse, but they couldn't keep up.

"We need to get to the forest!" The Wolf shouted. The baker nodded as they dashed through the gates, exiting the kingdom. With no time to spare, they rushed into the forest and vanished into the woods.

The soldiers rushed towards the castle gates, but couldn't find the three. They had totally vanished.

"Dammit!" One of the men shouted, slamming his fist onto his horse's head. "We lost them!"

With little options left, the men turned around and headed back to the kingdom to regroup and tell the Queen of what had transpired.

* * *

 _Hunting is not a sport. In a sport, both sides should know they're in the game._


	16. The Unforgiving Pain

_MrScourch: Do the Three Pigs count? Also, Red meant teenage girls, not children. Yeah, there's a different reason she hasn't seen many of them..._

 _LilactheDryad: Thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it._

 _SpeechBubbleMe: Thanks for the review. I hope you stick around to the end._

 _I am a burglar: No._

 _Also, for all who have followed or faved this story, leaving by a comment is always helpful._

* * *

Even though the guards weren't chasing them anymore, the Wolf, Red and the baker continued to flee through the forest, desperate to get as far away from the kingdom as possible. While the Queen's men weren't after them now, they soon would be, and now that their faces had been seen, they were in even graver danger.

"We have to find somewhere to hide!" Red cried out, clinging to the Wolf's back as the stallion they were riding galloped through the forest, ducking under trees and shrubbery.

"But where?" The baker asked, ducking his head under a low hanging tree branch. "That bakery was my home!"

"How about- look out!" Red started, but cried out suddenly when she saw a large pool of mud in front of them. The horse was going too fast to stop, though, and the trio screamed in unison as they plummeted into the soaking brown puddle. All three of the horse's occupants were flung from the stallion's back and landed, face-first, into the mud.

For a few moments, the four squirmed in the mud pool, struggling to get out. The Wolf was the first one to exit the mud, his fur covered in mud. He walked on all-fours, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Behind him, Red slowly stood up, her red hood and blue dress soaking wet. Disgusted, she tried to wipe the mud off her dress, only to slip and fall right back into the mud, screaming in fury.

The baker exited the mud and pulled up his pants. "This day has not been kind to us," He mumbled, swiping the mud from his eyes.

Red finally got out of the mud, tears of anger streaming from her eyes, washing away the mud on her face. "This has been the second worst day ever!" She complained, stomping her feet angrily.

"What was the first?" The Wolf asked, shaking himself clean.

Red turned to stare at the Wolf, who quickly said, "Don't answer that."

The baker, meanwhile, was pulling his horse out of the mud. "So, you two, you've gotten me in enough trouble as it is," He said, turning to stare at Red and Lycan. "Do you have any idea how to get me out of it. Do you know a place where we can go?"

The Wolf stroked his chin, deep in thought. Then, his eyes lit up and he said, "I know just the place!" He said. "Follow me!"

With that, Lycan slunk into the forest. Red and the baker exchanged glances before following him.

* * *

Happy was whistling a jaunty tune as he knitted a new cloak for Sleepy. Upstairs, the other Dwarfs were sleeping in after a busy day mining.

The leader of the Dwarfs heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is," He said to himself, and rushed to answer it. He grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened it, before letting out a gasp when he saw the three soaking individuals standing at the door, covered in mud.

"Little dwarfs, little dwarfs, let us in," The Wolf moaned with pleading eyes.

* * *

"You lost them?" The Queen asked the Huntsman in disbelief.

"Queen Rosina, you don't understand," The Huntsman said, trying to look as dignified as possible in the face of his recent failure. "There was a carriage, and he caught us off-guard-"

The irritated queen interrupted him. "How can I be expected to trust you if you can't catch a single wolf," She asked, clenching her fists and pacing before her throne room. "My guards couldn't catch him, and you have failed me, too." She pointed an accusing finger at the Huntsman, who took a step back at the gesture.

Snow White watched from the side, wringing her arms fearfully as she watched the two argue. She had seen what it was like when Queen Rosina got angry, and when she did, it was never good. She half-expected lightning to fly out of her fingertips and incinerate the Huntsman right then and there, just like she had done to so many other men who had failed her in the past.

From the expression on his face, the Huntsman expected this, as well. Quickly, he said, "It wasn't just a wolf! There were two others!"

This got the Queen to lower her arm. Raising an eyebrow with curiosity, she said, "Explain this to me."

"There was a young lass, a teenager," The Huntsman readily explained. "I didn't get a good look at her, but she wore a bright red cape. And the baker! He was with them, too!"

"The baker?" The Queen asked for confirmation, flabbergasted.

"Yes," The Huntsman replied. "He helped them escape in a carriage. They road out of the kingdom, and we have no idea where they are. But I will find them, Rosina; you can count on that."

Rosina smiled. "Good," She said, and Snow White could see the Huntsman let out a relieved sigh at his narrow escape.

Rosina walked down the steps of throne, approaching the Huntsman. "I want you to send word out to the others," She ordered. "A black wolf, the baker, and a girl with a red cape. A great reward for whoever brings them to me."

The Huntsman nodded and prepared to leave, but Rosina stopped him.

"One more thing," She said. "The shepherd's family? Their son is always crying wolf; now that a wolf actually is here, I don't need him causing anymore ruckus with his silly pranks. Deal with it."

"Oh, my queen, you can't!" Snow White suddenly cried out in horror, bringing both the Queen and the Huntsman's attention to her.

"Leave," The Queen ordered the Huntsman, who obeyed and quickly exited the room. Turning to Snow White, Rosina approached her slowly. The scullery maid stood frozen in fear before the Queen.

"Snow White, there are matters a girl such as you shouldn't have to deal with," the Queen said, her voice calm. Snow White was rather taken off-guard by the Queen's serene tone of voice.

Sliding an arm around Snow White's shoulder, Rosina continued, saying, "When you are the ruler, you must have no mercy for troublemakers, especially when they impede on your goals.

Snow White shuddered as she felt the Queen's cold touch. Shuddering, she said, "Yes, my queen."

The Queen released Snow White, who began to leave the room. "You are one of the fairest women in the land, Snow White," She said.

"Thank you, my queen," Snow White said before leaving the room.

The moment the doors closed, the Queen's eyes darkened.

"But none are fairer than me," She said, grimacing. "And I'll be sure to keep it that way."

* * *

Snow White had not forgotten about that odd woodcutter ever since she had returned to the castle.

She had only met him for a few short moments, but for some strange reason, she couldn't help but feel as if she'd formed some kind of connection with him. From the moment their eyes had met...he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

And so, she wanted to find a way to meet him again. Even if that meant leaving the castle.

She knew it was dangerous. The Queen would be very upset if she found out Snow White had left the castle without her permission. Despite this, something in her mind was telling her to go out into the town. And whether it was against her better judgement or not, she listened to it.

So, without any of the guards having seen her, Snow White had woven her dark hair into a bun and pulled a hood over her head to conceal her face, so when she was out in the town, the guards wouldn't recognize her.

She had sneaked pass the guards and headed towards the back door of the castle, where she usually washed the stairs. The guards hadn't sensed anything was amiss.

When Snow White opened the door, she was met with a hot breeze in her face. Breathing heavily, she took a step outside and down the stairs.

For a second, she stopped. She wondered if the Queen would notice if she was missing. The Queen hardly payed Snow White much attention, but if she was out for too long, she would inevitably realize she had left. So she couldn't be out for too long.

Snow White took a deep breath, and then rushed outside to find the woodcutter.

She wouldn't sleep well until she at least spoke with him.

* * *

Red took a deep breath as she disrobed herself before stepping into the warm bathtub to wash away the mud that clung to her body. Gently, she lowered herself into the tub, the warm water soaking her tender flesh.

The Seven Dwarfs had been surprisingly accepting of her, Lycan and the baker showing up to their house. The only one who had voiced his discontent at the situation was Grumpy, but his opinion was soundly ignored. The other dwarfs, after hearing that they were on the run, had been quick to let them into their abode.

Lycan had been the first one to cleanse himself in the bathtub. Why a wolf would need to wash himself in a bathtub bewildered Red, but at the moment, she was more concerned with how she would deal with the consequences of her actions.

The guards had seen her strike the Huntsman to defend the wolf, which she was sure was a huge offence in the kingdom. And several guards had seen her face, and no doubt, they'd be looking for her, the Wolf, and the baker. And there was no telling what would happen to them if they were caught.

Red got out of the bathtub. Drying herself with a towel, she then pulled up her undergarments and threw on her red cape. She hurriedly walked out of the bathroom, passing the baker, who stood at the door. He was quick to rush into the bathroom himself.

Walking down the stairs, Red came upon the Dwarfs, who were playing cards in the living room.

"Happy, do you have any idea what to do?" Red asked, tugging on her braids in anxiety. "The guards saw my face, I think, so if I go back to the kingdom, they might recognize me."

"Well, maybe you should show your face less," Grumpy snapped, not looking up from the cards in his hands. He was elbowed by Doc.

Happy sighed. "We told you to keep your head down and not to attract attention to yourself," He reminded, his normally cheerful face now filled with dread. "Now look what you've done. The Wolf here has killed a guard, and you just pelted the Huntsman, one of the Queen's most trusted men."

"I did _not_ kill a guard!" The Wolf growled, his fur bristled.

"Well you can't tell the Queen that, can you?" Grumpy replied. Lycan howled in dread, before slumping onto the floor before the fireplace.

Happy stood up from the chair. "Look Red, there was a reason we told you not to attract attention," He said. "It's because you're a fair maiden. Young and beautiful."

"So what?" Red asked, narrowing her eyes. She had been called good-looking in the past, but she had never thought it would be an issue.

"You know how you don't see many maidens your age?" Happy asked. When Red nodded, Happy continued, saying, "It's because the Queen hates beautiful girls and women. She wants to be the fairest in the land. If she found out that there was another woman more fair than her, heaven knows what she would do if she got her hands on her. That's why most young girls aren't allowed outside most of the time. But you... you've struck a guard, one of the highest ranked guards, so the Queen will most definitely be looking for you! Oh Red, what have you done?"

Red's face paled, and she suppressed a small gasp. "I... I was just trying to save..." Her eyes wandered to the Wolf, who felt eyes on him. The moment he turned to return the stare, Red narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. Turning around, Red stormed out of the house.

Concerned, the Wolf got to his feet and followed Red outside. Once he was outside, he looked around to try and see where she had gone.

It didn't take long before he saw her, standing at the side of the road, her back turned to him. Her hood had been pulled off, revealing the back of her head and golden hair. Her arms swayed at her sides, her fists balled into fists. He couldn't see the look on her face, but he could sense it was twisted into a look of unbridled rage.

"Um, Red?" The Wolf said, hoping to ease her. "I just want to say thank you for saving my life. It was really appreciated."

For a moment, Red didn't respond, giving off no sign that she had even heard him. Then, her voice low, she whispered, "I don't understand."

"What?"

"I don't understand why you followed me here," Red said, her voice seething. "Why we've bothered to help each other. Why we became partners." Her voice was sounding more disorganized and haphazard, as if she was teetering on the edge of outrage.

"Red?" The Wolf whispered, his eyes widening in concern.

"If you were capable of kindness," Red said, her muscles clenching. "If you were capable of empathy..."

Suddenly, Red whirled around to face the Wolf, and Lycan was shocked to see hot tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes.

"Why didn't you show it when you murdered my grandmother?!" She cried out, her face twisted into confused rage. The Wolf jumped back, startled and alarmed at Red's sudden outburst.

Red was heaving heavily, her eyes red and filled with tears. The Wolf could see, in her eyes, all the emotions that she had been keeping locked up this whole time. Had their recent debacle with the guards finally sent her over the edge?

"You murdered my grandmother in her own house!" Red accused, her voice choked with sobs. "You wore her clothes and pretended to be her just to get me to trust you! You stole the one person I loved as much as my parents!"

The Wolf was silent, his golden eyes widened and filled with fear. He hadn't expected that the girl had been holding in this much emotion.

"Every night for years, I had nightmares of you!" Red cried, trying futilely to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Every night, I would wake up screaming, thinking you had come to take my mother away from me! I couldn't close my eyes for a moment without seeing your face in the darkness!"

"But, Red-"

"I wanted to forgive you, but now my life is on the line because of you!" She cried out, tearing into her hair. "My life, the baker, Woody's... they're all in danger because of you!"

She stopped talking for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her hair was a ragged mess, sweat was pouring from her forehead, and her cheeks were flushed. She breathed heavily, sucking in as much air as possible.

The Wolf was silent. All those years, he had never thought of his actions like that. The consequences of his actions that day, the repercussions they would have had on the young Red... he had just brushed it to the side. Until now.

Awkwardly, his eyes wandered to the side, trying to avoid Red's penetrating gaze.

"I hate you," Red spat out. "I was happy, and you ruined my life. Do you have any idea what it's like for someone you love to be taken from you?"

The Wolf's eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Red. For a moment, the two simply looked at each other, neither saying a word.

Unexpectedly, the Wolf turned and slunk into the forest, not saying a word to Red. He walked with a limp, despite not being injured.

Red took a few moments to collect herself after he outburst. Slowly, she wandered back into the Dwarfs' cabin.

"Happy," She said, her voice small. "I need to go back to the kingdom. I need to find my friend, Woody. Then, we're leaving for good."

"But what about the money for your mother?" The baker's voice called out from upstairs.

"I'd rather be poor than be a fugitive," Red replied. Turning to the Dwarfs, she said, "I can't go back looking like this. The guards might recognize me."

Happy stroked his chin, deep in thought. Then, his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He said, jumping out of his chair. "All you need is a disguise to get back in there!"

"Really?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. "But where can I get one?"

"You don't have to," Happy said, smiling reassuringly. "We'll _make_ one!"

* * *

An hour later, Red was walking through the streets of Grimm once more; however, she didn't look quite the same as before.

Her blonde hair had been concealed under a brown wig, which had been let loose rather than tied into braids. Her face had been powdered to look paler than usual, and she was no longer wearing her blue dress, instead wearing a brown dress that the typical townsfolk wore. Most notably, however, was that she wasn't wearing her red cape.

Dopey had been the one to put the disguise together. In spite of the name, Red noted he was rather good when it came to constructing her new appearance. She would thank him for it later.

As she walked down the streets, she tried to see if she could find anyone who could tell her if they'd seen Woody. Hopefully, the townspeople wouldn't recognize her in her new disguise.

However, she couldn't help but notice that the streets were surprisingly vacant. Not too long ago, the town was filled with peasants, but now, she could hardly see anyone in sight.

"Where is everyone?" She whispered, looking around. Faintly, she heard chattering coming from the town square, and curiously headed in that direction. The closer she got, the more people she heard, and she realized that a crowd had gathered in the area.

Sure enough, once Red arrived in the town square, she saw that most of the town had gathered there. They were all talking among themselves, as well as staring at something Red couldn't see.

Wondering what all the fuss was about, Red struggled to squeeze through the crowd, excusing herself when she bumped into someone.

Eventually, Red had pushed herself to the front of the crowd, and could now see what everyone was staring at.

Once she saw it, Red covered her mouth in horror to suppress her gasp.

"Oh... oh my gosh," She whispered, her pupils shrinking at the horrific scene in front of her.

There, suspended by a rope, were the bodies of the shepherd boy and his parents, their lifeless corpses swaying in the wind.

* * *

 _Harboring unforgiveness is like drinking poison and hoping your enemy will die._


	17. Partners

_SpeechBubbleMe: Unfortunately, I tend not to read Star Wars fics (they're not my thing). However, I am positive people were continue to read your story if you give it time._

 _I am a burglar: You're not wanted?_

 _LilactheDryad: Really? I hope they patch things up._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Okay._

* * *

The shepherd boy's body was hung from a noose suspended from a large pole. His face had been drained of all color, his head and shoulders slumped. The corpse oscillated as the wind blew past him gently. Next to the child's body was that of his parents, in the same condition as before.

Red could feel light-headed just staring at it. She hadn't seen the dead body of a human since her grandmother had been killed by the Wolf. These bodies were fresh, and she could tell this brutal execution had been recent.

Unable to stand looking at the bodies any longer, Red turned away and wandered slowly into the town, cupping a hand over her mouth as she attempted to swallow the bile crawling up her throat. She choked dangerously, and rushed to exit the crowd before she inevitably vomited.

As she ran, she could hear a guard call out, "This will be the penalty for anyone who harbors the baker, the wolf who dresses as a man, and the girl who wears a red hood. The penalty of death!"

Red ran out of the crowd and ducked into an alleyway. The moment she did, she violently puked onto the cobblestone streets. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach felt like it was going to burst open. She lurched over on the sidewalk, grasping her aching stomach as she finally finished retching.

Wiping the bile from her mouth, Red slowly crumbled onto the hard cobblestone, laying down on the sidewalk. Breaking down, the young girl sobbed quietly to herself, tears glistening in her eyes as they streamed down her cheeks. She pressed a hand against her chest as she struggled to collect herself and stood to her feet. Her knees buckled for a moment before she straightened up.

Dour, the girl walked down the empty streets, her hand sliding against the wall. She had returned to the kingdom for only a few moments, and already she couldn't bare to remain.

The thought of Woody's whereabouts weighed heavily in her mind, but she reassured herself that he was in no danger. After all, he wasn't wanted by the Queen.

She would simply have to go look for him some other day.

* * *

The areas surrounding Grimm carried a bitter, invisible presence. There was a bitter stench of rotting flesh that marred the kingdom's existence. Even the skies itself had darkened above Grimm, with the once blue skies being replaced with gray clouds that blotted out the sun.

Even Woody could feel its unnerving presence. As he left the woodcutting business for the day, he didn't know why, but he could sense that something was amiss in the air, as if something terrible had transpired in his midst. For some reason, he felt the urge to find Red and Lycan quickly. He hurried through the woods at a fast pace, trying to remember where the bakery Red was working at was located. Something told him that they were in danger.

"Hey."

The woodcutter stopped when he heard the feminine voice whisper to him from somewhere in the woods. Turning in the voice's direction, he was briefly surprised to see a young maiden, half-concealed behind a tree. She was wearing a dark hood over her head and a mask that covered her mouth so only her eyes were visible.

Woody couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen this woman before. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to get a good look at her.

The woman hesitantly stepped out from behind the tree, her hand tugging on the mask concealing her mouth. She looked somewhat fearful of being out in the woods.

As she approached the woodcutter, their eyes met. Instantly, Woody realized who she was.

"It's you," He whispered, his eyes widening in shock. "You're the princess!"

Snow White shushed him, rushing forward and clapping a hand over his mouth. "Not so loud," She whispered, and her head darted around as she tried to verify if anyone else was there. They were alone.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked once she had removed her hand from his mouth.

"I had to see you again," Snow White confessed, briefly removing her mask.

For a brief second, Woody's eyes lit up in gratitude at the realization that the princess would sacrifice her time just to look for him. But then his smile turned to a frown as he remembered his friend.

"Thank you for doing this, but you must go home," He said, turning around slowly. "I must find a close friend of mine."

Snow's face fell. "Who is it?" She asked, briefly reaching out to grab his shoulder.

"Her name is Red," Woody said. "She's my friend's daughter. We came to Grimm together, and we got separated. I need to go find her." He gently nudged Snow's hand off his shoulder and walked away.

After a pause, Snow called out, "Wait, I'll go with you."

"What?" Woody asked, turning around to stare at Snow White. "But... you're a princess. You shouldn't waste your time with a lowly woodcutter like me."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I shouldn't extend help to those who need me," Snow White said as she strode up towards the woodcutter. She conveniently left out that she wasn't regarded as a princess within the confines of the castle.

Woody stared at Snow White in surprise, and the young maiden gave him a reassuring smile.

Finally, Woody smiled in return.

"Alright then," He said. "Let's go."

* * *

The Wolf sat at the edge of a lake behind the Dwarfs' cottage, staring into his reflection bitterly. A pair of golden eyes and a row of razor-sharp teeth stared right back at him.

Red's rage-filled words still weighed heavily in his mind. He remembered all too clearly the first time he had met Red when she was merely a young lass. Back then, he was young and arrogant and brash. He manipulated that young girl and used her like a tool to get to her grandmother, before using the old woman to quench his hunger before trying to do the same to Red, and coming within a hair's breadth of committing the atrocious act when Woody, a teenager at that point, had managed to save her.

The Wolf had never thought much of what had happened that day. During his time in the forest, he had seen many things and been the source of many tales. The tale of his encounter with the young Little Red Riding Hood hadn't been as significant to him.

Until now.

 _Do you have any idea what it's like for someone you love to be taken away from you?_

Those last words of hatred stung the Wolf's heart. He still winced as he heard the bitter question replay within his mind over and over again, sending pangs of guilt or anguish surging within him.

He wished he could tell Red his own tale.

Suddenly, the Wolf heard the sound of bitter sobbing coming a distance away. Whipping his head around, he saw Red run down the road towards the cabin. Even from a distance away, the Wolf could see her eyes filled with water.

He knew immediately that something awful had happened in the kingdom.

Quickly, the Wolf got to his feet and rushed towards the house as Red vanished within them. The door hadn't been closed for more than a moment before they were swung open once more, and the large animal rushed inside.

The Dwarfs were rather taken aback when Red had stumbled to the table and broken down in front of them. She buried her face onto the table as she tried to choke back tears.

"Red, what happened?" The baker asked as he walked down the stairs to see the young girl crying. He and the Wolf exchanged worried glances.

Red stood up, taking a deep breath as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were flustered. She put her hands on her neck as her breathing slowed.

"The shepherd boy..." She whispered, wiping away a tear. "He and his parents were murdered by the Queen!"

A gasp of horror arose from the Dwarfs. "You mean the Boy Who Cried Wolf?" Happy asked. "What did he do to deserve execution? He was a liar and a joker, but that surely couldn't have warranted death. That's just not fair."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Grumpy asked Happy. "You think Queen Rosina cares about fairness, or mercy? She has killed people for far less than lying."

"What do you mean?" The Wolf asked, approaching the table.

"The Queen is the reason Grimm is so grim," Happy explained. "Ever since she took over, the kingdom has been lost to evil and darkness. Any flout from the townspeople is met with severe consequences, and she cares not how many people will have to suffer. She's not a ruler; she's a tyrant!"

"She's a monster," Red hissed, clenching her fists in fury. "We have to stop her."

"You can't," Grumpy told her. "Many have tried, and they have all failed. The Queen Rosina has dabbled in the dark arts from a young age, and she now has command over all sorts of witchery. Whenever she is truly angry, she plunges the kingdom into dark storms and terrible weather!"

"Well we can't let her continue to rule the kingdom like this!" Red declared, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "How many people will have to die before she stops? We have to do something to stop this... witch!"

The Dwarfs all remained silent, each of them exchanging uncomfortable glances with each other. Red's shoulders slumped when she saw their reluctance to help her.

"Do any of you men have any courage?" She asked in disgust. "Will any of you help me?"

The Dwarfs didn't answer.

After a tense silence, the Wolf stepped forward. "I will," He said, standing tall on his hind legs. Red turned to stare up at Lycan in shock. The Wolf smiled down at her.

The two then turned to the baker, who stood at the staircase with an unsure expression on his face. "I... need some time to think," He said, before excusing himself and retreating upstairs.

The Wolf and Red turned their glances back to each other. Red's face contorted into hesitance as she stared at Lycan, the memories of her emotional blowout still weighing in her mind. From the look in his eyes, he was thinking the same thing.

But at the moment, it didn't matter.

They were partners again.

* * *

 _Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once._


	18. Dark Intentions

_I am a burglar: Why don't you steal the kingdom, then?_

 _SpeechBubbleMe: If you think the last chapter was gory, just wait and see. And by the way, I got the quotes from searching through Google._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: She'd be more doomed staying within the castle._

 _LilactheDryad: Let's wait and see._

* * *

Lord Bluebeard slept in his large, King-sized bed, lost in his dreams, where his deepest secrets manifested.

Lost in the darkness, the lord squirmed in his sleep. He felt pinned, as if something was holding him down in his bed. He struggled to open his eyes, but he remained clouded in blackness.

Throughout it all, he could see a face. It looked so close, yet so far. He felt like he recognized it, but at the same time couldn't make out who it was.

Until he opened his eyes.

There, laying in the bed with him, was the princess Snow White. The lord's eyes widened as he gazed into her pure white face, half-concealed by her ebony-colored hair, her deep hazel eyes staring at him. She wore a pure white, almost transparent gown.

Bluebeard lay the bed, not moving or speaking. _What the hell am I seeing?_ He wondered.

"Bluebeard, my prince..." The princess' words graced his ears. Her arms outstretched and took hold of the lord's face. As her tender hands slid down his cheeks, the lord felt himself take hold of the princess' body and begin to draw her closer to him.

"Bluebeard, take me away," Snow White whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Her bosom pressed against his chest, and for a moment, their faces almost touched.

Then, Bluebeard heard a rapping sound on the other side of his door, and he awoke from his dream.

Stirring out of his bed, the lord stared at the door. "Come in!"

The door creaked open and a servant walked in. "Snow White hasn't been seen in the Queen's castle," He said slowly. "She's gone. The Queen wants to know where she is and fast."

Bluebeard's eyes widened in surprise. "The princess is gone?" He asked. The servant nodded.

Bluebeard was silent for a moment. His gaze wandered to the mirror that hung from the wall, and as he stared into it, he recalled the strange woodsman he'd seen near the castle earlier. His eyes darkened and he looked up at the servant once more.

"Send the men out into the forest to find her," He ordered. "Something tells me the maiden has found herself lost in the woods."

As the servant closed the door, Bluebeard diverted his eyes from the door, seething to himself.

He knew he had to see the princess again, and he wouldn't let anything stop him.

* * *

Woody and Snow White walked through the woods, side by side, as they searched through the woods. Shortly after starting their journey, Snow White had explained how the Wolf and Red had been made into fugitives and had fled the kingdom, which had snuffed out all of Woody's intentions of looking for them there.

"They must be hiding out here somewhere," Woody said, looking around the woods. "They wouldn't just return to their home and leave me."

Snow White nodded slowly. "So, why did you come here?" She asked.

"Red's mother wanted her to get a job since she's becoming a woman," Woody explained while whistling a tune. "Since there had been a recent slew of child abductions in the area, she wanted me to go with Red to make sure she got here safely."

Snow White nodded. "Where did the wolf come in?" She asked.

"We have a... history together," Woody said, pausing momentarily. "He wanted to join us, but he left once we got to the gates of the kingdom. I haven't seen him since; not sure about Red, though."

Snow White shut her mouth, and her eyes wandered. She felt the need to ask, "If Red and the Wolf are on the run, where do you think they'd be hiding?"

Woody stopped walking as he tried to think up a response. He stroked his chin in thought, and his eyes lit up as realization sunk in.

"Hey, I think I know where they're hiding!" He said. Grabbing Snow White by the hand, he said, "Come on! Follow me!"

With that, the two rushed through the forest, Woody dragging Snow White behind him.

As they ran, neither of them noticed one of Bluebeard's guards ride out of the gates of Grimm. He caught sight of the two racing through the woods and, recognizing Snow White in the woods, he gave chase.

* * *

The Wolf watched as Red drew a sketch of the castle on a blank piece of paper. Her face was stony and her eyes focused as she finished her sketching.

"We're going to have to find some way into the castle," Red said to the Wolf, who nodded. "We may need to put on a disguise of some sort to gain entry. Wolf, you're good at disguises; what do you suggest?"

The Wolf shrugged. "Maybe I could dress up as a guard," He suggested, stroking his chin. "Then, we could get close enough to the Queen to-"

"Red!"

Woody's voice snapped Red and the Wolf out of their plotting. The young girl jumped up from her chair in surprise and rushed towards the window, the Wolf following close behind. Looking out the window, the two indeed saw Woody at the door, with a woman they couldn't identify standing at his side.

"Woody!" Red cried out in joy. "You found us!"

Woody looked up at the window and saw them. "There you are!" He called out, waving his hat up at them. The door was opened by one of the Dwarfs and Woody walked in, with the woman hesitantly following close behind.

"I can't believe he found us," Red said, grabbing the Wolf's shoulder and shaking him a bit. She looked the happiest she had been since they had arrived at the dreadful kingdom.

The Wolf, however, had his concerns. "Who is that woman with him?" He asked Red.

Red's face fell. "I don't know," She said, raising her hand to her chin. Her eyes wandered to her sketch, and she said, "Whoever she is, we can't let her see this." She took the paper and tucked it into her red hood.

"Red," The two heard Woody's voice call out to them from downstairs. The two exchanged glances before walking out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

When they reached downstairs, Woody immediately wrapped his large arms around Red in a massive hugs. "Red!" He said, releasing her. "I was about what happened back at the kingdom! Is it true? Are you and the Wolf fugitives?"

Red narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't say we're fugitives," She said, rubbing the back of her head. "It was just a big misunderstanding that we hope to clear up soon."

The Wolf turned to Red and raised an eyebrow at her. She returned the glance, and gave a small shrug.

Next, Red turned to the woman standing by Woody's side. She looked rather timid, and was simply staring off at the wall, acting like she didn't notice Red looking at her. "Who is she?" Red asked, turning to Woody.

"She's the-" Woody was cut off when Snow elbowed him slightly. He quickly shut up.

"Ebony," She said quickly.

Red and the Wolf stared at her for a moment. Then, the former smiled and said, "Well good evening, Miss Ebony." The two briefly shook hands then released each other.

"I was just passing by the woods and came across Woody, and decided to join him for a walk," 'Ebony' said. Woody's face scrunched up a bit, and Snow White shushed him.

An awkward silence ensued as the two pairs stared at one another. Eventually, Woody asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Uh..." Red said, unsure. At that moment, the baker walked into the room and asked, "Who are these two?"

"Baker!" Red suddenly shouted as an idea formed in her head, causing the baker to jump. "Can you bake a meal for everyone? It'd be better to eat when we're not all on an empty stomach."

The baker, after getting over the initial surprise, smiled and said, "I'd be happy to."

Turning to Woody and 'Ebony', Red commanded, "You two go to the basement and pick out a room for the time being."

"Um, sure," Woody said, and gave a thumbs up to Red. Then, he and the black-haired young woman slowly headed downstairs.

The moment they were gone, the Wolf turned to Red and said, "What was that all about? Why didn't you tell him we were planning to kill the Queen?"

"Because I don't want him to get hurt," Red whispered back, not wanting Woody and 'Ebony to overhear. "The shepherd boy and his parents were killed because of us. I don't want that to happen to Woody, too."

"But, Red-"

"I can't let someone _else_ die because of me!" Red interrupted him, her voice rising above a whisper. As the Wolf stared into her eyes, he realized that she wasn't referring to the shepherd boy.

"I'm sorry," He said, turning away to avoid Red's gaze.

"He'll have no part in this," Red said firmly, folding her arms.

At that point, the baker, who was busy baking a meal, decided to chime in and asked, "Well how long do you think you'll be able to keep him in the dark, hm?"

Red turned to stare at the baker, her eyes widening. She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

She didn't answer him.

* * *

"Why did you lie?" Woody asked Snow White once they had reached the basement. "Why didn't you let them know that you were a princess?"

"Because I don't want them to not trust me!" Snow White said, flopping onto the bed in the basement and gazing up at the ceiling. "They're on the run from the Queen and her guards. Do you honestly think they're going to trust a member of the kingdom's royalty?"

Woody opened his mouth to reply, but shut it when he realized he didn't have a retort. "They're going to find out eventually," He warned her.

"No they won't," Snow White denied, still staring at the ceiling.

"Yes they will."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will," Woody said, trying to sound firm.

Snow White sat up and stared at Woody. "You're cute when you try to sound tough," She said, smirking. Woody blinked once, at a loss for words.

There was an awkward silence in the basement. Woody and Snow White stared at each other, neither of them saying a word.

Then, the two heard a loud banging noise coming from upstairs, and Snow White cringed when she heard a gruff voice call out, "Open up on orders from the Queen's soldier!"

Woody's skin turned as pale as Snow White's, and he turned to stare at the princess, who held a look of absolute terror in her eyes.

"Oh, no," She whispered.

* * *

Upstairs, Woody and Red had almost immediately taken off behind the staircase when they heard the voice coming from outside the door. The baker stopped baking and turned to the seven Dwarfs, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Open up!" The voice repeated, more impatient this time. "Open up before I break down the door!"

With a gulp, Happy walked over to the door and opened it. Standing at the entrance was one of Bluebeard's men, wearing the guard's trademark black armor. He was tall and muscular, towering over the Dwarfs.

"Why have you come?" Happy asked, as kind as possible.

"Princess Snow White was declared missing," The guard explained. "I managed to track her here."

Hiding behind the staircase, Red and the Wolf both stifled a gasp at the revelation. "Princess?" Red whispered, her eyes widening in shock. She turned to stare at the Wolf, who looked just as baffled.

"So, where is she?" The guard asked Happy.

"I assure you; nobody is here but me and my brothers," Happy told the guard. "Maybe you just saw some random maiden, lost in the woods."

"No maiden looks like Snow White," The guard said. "Hair as black as ebony, skin white as snow, lips as red as a rose. There are no women in the kingdom who matches that description."

"Are you sure?" Happy asked. "It appears someone doesn't get around much."

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Enough!" He said, knocking Happy to the side. "I will find the princess, even if I have to upend this whole damned cabin!" He stormed into the living room.

Red and the Wolf pressed themselves up against the staircase, hoping to avoid the guard's gaze. They heard the guard shout, "Hey, you!" And for a moment, the two thought they had been caught.

Slowly, they peered out from behind the staircase to see that the guard wasn't facing in their direction; rather, he was staring at the baker.

"Yes, sir?" The baker asked, keeping his back turned. He was well aware that he was a wanted man, and that his face had been seen prior to helping Red and the Wolf escape the kingdom.

"Turn around," The guard commanded. The baker did not respond, keeping his gaze on the kitchen utensils.

Angered at the baker's unresponsiveness, the guard gripped the handle of his sword and repeated, "Turn around, now."

The baker could hear the guard begin to pull his sword out, and gulped. For a moment, he was tempted to grab the kitchen knife and stab the guard to death, but he realized there was no way he could manage that before the guard struck.

"Final warning," The guard growled, the sword in his hand. "Turn around, now-"

"Wait!" A voice called out. The guard spun around to see Snow White at the basement door, Woody standing behind her.

"It's me, the princess," Snow White confessed, pulling off her hood and revealing herself. Behind the staircase, Red and the Wolf both gasped.

The guard grinned and stared down at Happy. "It appears someone has not been entirely truthful," He sneered, glaring at the dwarf.

"Just take me and go," Snow White said, holding her hands up in surrender and walking towards the guard.

"Oh, I'll take you," The guard sneered. "Along with everyone else in this household for harboring a traitor to the Queen!" With that, he grabbed the baker and violently tossed the man onto the ground.

"No!" Snow White cried out and rushed towards the guard, but the larger man shoved her away, causing her to dash her head against the table. She crumbled onto the ground, dazed from the blow.

Seeing this, Woody's fury was spiked. "Hey!" He shouted, and charged at the guard in anger. Before the guard could react, Woody landed a punch to the guard's nose, causing his head to whip back. The guard reeled from the blow, then retaliated with a blow of his own, knocking Woody to the ground next to Red.

The guard held his nose, and felt a trickle of blood stream down it. Glaring at Woody, he growled, "I'll have your head for this!" He raised the sword above his head.

"No!" Red cried out, and rushed out from her hiding spot towards the guard. The guard whirled upon her, his blade swiping Red's arm. The girl let out a cry of pain as she felt her skin get slashed by the sword. She clutched her arm, feeling blood streaming from the wound.

"This household is harboring all of the traitors!" The guard declared in awe. As he spoke, the Wolf dove out from behind the staircase and soared towards the guard, tackling him and sending the two flying out through the door. They crashed onto the grass outside.

"Wolf!" Red called out. In spite of her pain, she hobbled towards the kitchen utensils and grabbed one of them before rushing outside.

"Red!" The baker shouted out, but she didn't listen.

Outside, the guard flung the Wolf off of him. Quickly, he scrambled for his sword, the Wolf pursuing him. The guard grabbed the handle of his sword and rose from the ground, turning the blade on the Wolf.

"Stop right there!" He growled as the Wolf stopped in his tracks. The guard aimed the sword in his direction; his body was bruised and his nose was bleeding, but he still had his blade with him.

"I'm gonna gut you, like a stuck pig!" He growled at the Wolf, who bared his teeth and growled.

The guard let out a cry and charged at the Wolf, who braced himself for the blow.

The blow didn't come.

The Wolf saw a flash of red soar towards the guard, followed by a cry of pain. His eyes widened as he saw Red drive the kitchen dagger into the guard's neck with such force it sent the guard crashing onto the ground, the young woman falling on top of him.

Red collapsed on the fallen guard, who choked and gasped for air. She continued to press the dagger into the guard's throat, even as the guard's hands grabbed onto her arms to try and pry her grip off of him. Blood squirted from his neck, some of it splattering onto Red's face. The girl groaned in revulsion, but continued to stab the guard.

With one, final push, Red pushed the blade right through the guard's neck. A crunching sound was heard as the guard's neck was broken. Blood splattered onto the ground, and the guard stopped thrashing. His arms drooped, and he became still.

Red lay on top of the guard, her chest heaving in and out. She breathed heavily, still holding onto the knife. She could feel bile crawling up her throat, and she quickly swallowed it, nearly gagging as a result.

At the door, the dwarfs, the baker, Woody and Snow White all stared at Red in shock. The Wolf did too, taken utterly off guard by what Red had just done.

Finally, Red removed her grip from the knife. Slowly, she rose off of the dead guard, her legs shaking. She clasped her fidgeting arms together, and slowly turned around to face her onlookers. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking, her mouth trembling.

"Red," The Wolf whispered, at a loss for words.

Red turned to stare at him, her face blank. Her hands and face were dripping with the guard's blood.

Then, the girl collapsed onto the ground, and the sweet embrace of darkness engulfed her.

* * *

 _If you wear a mask, it will only fool other people for so long._


	19. Red as a Rose

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, we couldn't have that happen, now could we?_

 _MrScourch: The shepherd boy's death was supposed to be shocking. As for Rosina getting worked up over a wolf: to be fair, she's based on a character who spent a whole story trying to kill a little girl for the crime of being prettier than her. Is this behavior really out-of-character for her?_

 _SpeechBubbleMe: Well, we can't have the Wolf be committing ALL the murders._

 _I am a burglar: Sure._

 _LilactheDryad: Wouldn't you be after killing someone?_

 _HollieC1974: She killed the guard to save the Wolf._

* * *

When Red awoke, she was surrounded by an empty void of pitch blackness. Her eyes were clouded with darkness; she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed. For a brief second, she almost thought she was dead.

She could hear whispers coming from around her that felt close to her, but far away as well. Turning her head to the side, her let out a silent gasp of relief when her vision returned to her, and she found herself lying on one of the Dwarfs' beds in the bedroom. Surrounding her from all sides were the Dwarfs, but more importantly, Lycan.

"She's awake!" Dopey said as he saw her eyes take focus. The girl was silent, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. Eventually, her memory returned to her: the princess arriving at the cabin, the guard's arrival and subsequent death at Red's hands, and her fainting on the spot from sheer shock.

"W-What. . ." She whispered, somewhat dizzy. She twisted her head around and saw Lycan, wrapping up her injured shoulder from where the guard had slashed her. There was dried blood around it, the sight of it making Red sick to her stomach.

"Thank Heaven you're alright," Lycan said, sounding surprisingly worried. Red was a little taken aback by his show of concern, but brushed it aside.

"What happened after I. . ." She paused.

"We buried the body," Grumpy said bluntly. "I personally suggested turning the lot of you in after all the trouble you caused, but I was outvoted."

Red looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, great," She said sarcastically, pouting. "Now I'm a murderer. Just another thing to add to my list of fuck-ups since I got to this damned kingdom."

The Dwarfs all paused, taken off guard by Red's sudden cursing. Eventually, Happy said, "We're gonna go make some hot chocolate. You probably need some." The Dwarfs quietly slunk away.

The moment they were gone, Lycan turned to Red. "That was pretty brave back there," He said as he continued to wrap up Red's arm. "Taking on that guard to save your woodcutter friend."

Red was surprised to hear genuineness in the Wolf's voice. "Yeah, well me fainting from the sight of blood wasn't rather brave, was it?" She said, shrugging.

"Yeah, that was rather embarrassing," The Wolf said, and he and Red both let out a small chuckle before quieting down. There was silence in the air as the two's eyes wandered to different parts of the room, each wanting to say something to the other, but unsure of what.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Red asked, turning to stare at Lycan in shock. The Wolf was staring at the floorboards, a look of remorse in his golden eyes. Red had never seen the Wolf look sad in the past.

"I'm sorry I killed your grandmother," The Wolf confessed, letting out a small heave. "I'm sorry I ruined your life. All these years, I never considered how that could've affected you. I was a fool."

Red stared at the Wolf, stunned at his apology. After a moment of silence, she found the words to say, "Thank you."

* * *

"Ow," Woody said, wincing as Snow White dabbed his bleeding nose with a white handkerchief. He was lying in a bed in the room next to Red and the Wolf's.

"You must be the craziest man in the kingdom to sock one of the Queen's guards like that," Snow White said, a look of admiration in her eyes. A sly smirk appeared on her lips as she rested the bloody handkerchief onto the dresser, and then caressed Woody's shoulder softly.

"That was really brave, too," She said.

Woody felt stars twinkle before his eyes. "Oh, well, I couldn't stand by and let that guard get away knocking you over like that," He replied, puffing out his chest and trying to sound tough.

Snow White giggled. "Oh, really?" She asked.

Woody nodded before he noticed the look in Snow White's eyes. "Of course, I'd have done that for anyone," He quickly said. "Not like it was anything special, or anything."

"So that's why you punched a guard in the face?" Snow White asked, that same smirk still on her lips. "To protect my dignity?"

Woody shifted his eyes nervously, a beat of sweat on his forehead. "Um. . . maybe."

Snow White nodded, and smiled. "Woody, you're really sweet," She finally said, and helped him out of the bed. She locked arms with him and the two walked out of the room and towards Red and the Wolf's.

As they pushed the door open, Red and the Wolf turned to look at them. Snow White saw Red lock eyes with her, and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde narrow her eyes at her.

"You!" Red growled, jumping out of the bed and standing up. Pushing past the Wolf, Red stomped over towards Snow White and outstretched her arms in a strangling motion. The older maiden was taken off-guard when Red violently grabbed her by the collar.

"You lied to us!" She growled, yanking on Snow White's collar. The brunette tried to wrestle out of Red's grip, but the blonde pulled her into a headlock. Grabbing a pencil off the dresser, she aimed the tip of it at Snow's neck.

"Red, what are you doing?" Woody asked, alarmed. The Wolf stood up, alert.

"You didn't tell us you were the princess!" Red snarled, tightening her hold on Snow White. The older maiden choked as he breathing was constricted, and she struggled to free herself from Red's grip. However, the younger girl held on tight.

"Red, let her go," Woody requested.

"She could've led that guard right to us!" Red snapped at him. "Give me one reason I shouldn't do the same to her as I did the guard?"

"Please," Snow White choked. "I didn't know I was being followed. I just wanted to see Woody."

"Why?!" Red interrogated, holding the tip of the pencil at Snow White's throat. "What do you want with him?"

"Red, let her go," The Wolf softly, but sternly, demanded. The teenage girl turned to stare at the Wolf, her eyes wide with shock. He stared at her, a stern look in his eyes. Reluctantly, Red released Snow White from her grip.

Now that she was free, Snow White rubbed her sore neck. "I'm truly sorry," She said, breathing heavily. "I didn't know a guard was following me. Truth is, the Queen usually doesn't let me outside."

"Then why go out now?" Red asked, eyeing Snow White suspiciously.

Snow White shrugged, and her eyes wandered towards Woody. Red narrowed her eyes at Snow White, folding her arms.

"You must believe me," Snow White pleaded to Red.

"Yes, you must," Woody agreed, and have Red begging eyes.

The younger girl stared into his eyes, then turned to look at the Wolf. Lycan gave her a look, and Red sighed and keeled over. "Alright," She said, throwing her arms in the air. Pointing at Snow White, she said, "Go back to your castle, now. You've done enough already."

Snow White breathed in relief. "Thank you for your kindness," She said, and turned and quickly began to rush out the door.

The moment she left the room, Woody turned to Red. "Damn it, Red!" He shouted, stomping on the floorboards in frustration. "Are you trying to ruin my chances of scoring?" He then turned and rushed out the room after Snow White.

Running down the stairs, he saw Snow White put on her mask and hood and prepare to leave the room. "Snow White, wait!" He called out as he practically soared off the last flight of stairs.

Snow White turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you know anything of the missing children?" He asked, stopping to catch his breath. "Many children have vanished from where I'm at. Could you possibly help."

Snow White paused for a moment, and bit her lip. She closed her eyes for a moment in uncertainty, before finally opening them and saying, "I think I could help with that. I am a _princess_ , after all." She stressed the 'princess' part.

Woody smiled in relief. "Thank the Lord," He said graciously. "I wish good things upon you for the rest of your life, Snow White!"

Snow White blew a kiss at him, then quickly turned and exited the room.

Woody saw stars in his eyes once more, and chuckled dumbly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the baker say from behind him, "You like her."

Whirling around, his eyes filled with shock, Woody denied it. "No, I don't," He sputtered.

The baker folded his arms, scoffing. "Oh please, I can recognize that look a mile away," He said, shaking his head.

Woody's face fell. "I guess I am rather obvious," He said, slumping his shoulders. The baker walked over and slapped a sympathetic hand on Woody's back.

"Buddy, you really are," He said.

* * *

Snow White's return to the castle had been far from pleasant.

The Queen had been furious that Snow White had sneaked out of the castle without her knowledge. She had Snow White disrobed and had proceeded to thrash her bare backside with a riding crop in her own bedroom.

"You disobedient wench!" The furious Queen had growled as she landed another blow on Snow White's pale back, which was lined with a series of black scars, sending a ripple of agony through her body. "Don't you ever sneak out on me again! Do you hear me?"

Snow White cried out as she was brutally struck with the crop once more. Tears brimming in her eyes, she groaned, "Y-Yes, my queen."

This seemed to satisfy Rosina, who put away the riding crop. Standing up from the bed, she said, "Clean the cellars. I'm going to sleep now." Turning around, the Queen walked out of the room, leaving Snow White alone in the room. The slam of the door was what let Snow White know she was gone.

For a few moments, the princess simply lay on the bed in agony, still feeling the excruciating pain of the riding crop striking her flesh. Her back was riddled with bleeding scars, and her pale had a brown bruise from where the Queen had slapped her upon her return. She let hot tears stream down her face as she felt her scarred back, wincing as her finger pricked one of her scars.

Slowly, the naked scullery maid got to her feet. Her legs wobbling, she wandered to her rags, which were lying on the floor. Shaking, she put the rags on and covered her flesh.

The maid hadn't felt such agony in months. She knew these scars would take weeks, maybe months, to heal. But for the moment, she had to set aside her pain for what she was going to do next.

She knew she had lied to Woody by telling him she was a princess. However, she hadn't lied when she said she would find a way to help.

She may not be princess, but that didn't mean she couldn't be of some use.

* * *

Several hours later, when the Queen and the guards were asleep, Snow White had crept through the kingdom and towards the cellar.

Passing by the sleeping guard, Snow White had slowly, carefully taken the guard's keys from him. Then, she had opened the door leading to the cellar holding the imprisoned children.

Many of the children had awoken when the ray of light had entered the dark cellars. A few of them whispered in fear, thinking that a guard had come to take one of them away.

Snow White hushed them. "Stay quiet," She whispered to them all. Despite not knowing who it was, the children obeyed and quieted down.

Snow White had walked up to a random cell and, using the key, she unlocked the door. Creaking it open, she found a young blonde girl lying inside. The girl shielded her eyes from the light as Snow White walked into the cell.

"Don't worry; I'm here to help," Snow White reassured the child, who looked up to her with frightened eyes.

Taking the child in her arms, Snow White carried her out of the room and closed the cell door. As she walked out of the cell with the child in her arms, a few of the children began to plead and beg.

Snow White shushed them. "Don't worry, you'll be free soon," She whispered to them. The children quieted down, and Snow White left the cellar with the girl in her arms.

Walking past the guard, Snow White rested the keys down next to his sleeping form. He snored loudly, utterly oblivious to what was going on around him.

Snow White didn't waste time. She hurried out of the cellar and down the dark hallways, the girl clutching onto her tightly. Soon, she had reached the door leading out the back of the kingdom. Using one arm, she opened the door and felt the cold night wind in her face.

Setting the girl down onto the staircase, Snow White whispered, "Go."

The moment the girl got to her feet, she quickly took off towards the forest. She turned back to Snow White for a brief moment and called out, "Thank you, miss."

Then, she vanished into the dark woods.

* * *

 _Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition._


	20. Love is Blind

_MrScourch: Well we can't have Lycan and Red bickering all the time. Also, she wasn't really put out by the sight of blood so much as the fact that she just killed someone. Also, Snow White are Woody are 'whipped'? What does that mean? Lastly, no that's not Goldy._

 _HollieC1974: Indeed._

 _SpeechBubbleMe: Thanks._

 _I am a burglar: Okay..._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Watch your language._

 _Dabadabado: Thanks. That's what I was going for._

* * *

For three nights in a row afterwards, Snow White committed the same routine right under the Queen's nose.

It was risky, she knew, freeing the captured children, with the possibility of her being seen always hanging in the air. The second night, she'd nearly been caught by a guard who happened to be patrolling the hallway, but her ebony-colored hair and dark clothing allowed her to blend into the darkness until the guard went away.

The night afterwards, Snow White was a little sneakier. The Queen had put her in charge of setting up dinner, and the maid had happened to spike the guard's drinks so they slept heavier at night and were easier to slip past without being woken up. That night, she'd managed to free two children, and with the guards being none the wiser.

Of course, it hadn't been long before Rosina noticed that several cells were empty. When she did, she had vented her rage on the men guarding the dungeons for their incompetence and failure to prevent the escapes. Snow White couldn't help but be amused at the befuddled guards' futile attempts to come up with an excuse for why half a dozen children had gone missing.

Luckily, the Queen hadn't seemed to suspect Snow White. Whether she didn't believe Snow was smart enough to pull off the break-outs, or the scullery maid had simply fallen under the radar, Snow White didn't know. But frankly, she didn't care.

As long as she kept her head down and acted as non-suspicious as possible, she was in the clear.

Though she couldn't help but wonder for how long.

* * *

Within the smelly dungeons, the door opened up, shedding a ray of light in the dismal area.

Many of the sleeping children awoke immediately, hoping that the scullery maid was back, ready to free a few more of them. Each child hoped they would be the lucky one, the one who would be able to see the light after so many days trapped inside the dingy cell.

Alas, the light from the children faded once they saw that it was not Snow White who had arrived, but a guard. Interestingly, though, the guard was carrying a large handful of sweets, from cupcakes to mints to sugary goodies.

"Here you go, little ones," The guard said, trying to sound as nice as possible. He passed by each cell, pushing a sweet through the bars for the children to eat. He smiled brightly in order for the children to drop their guard.

"The Queen wanted to make sure you were all well-fed," He told them. "Wouldn't want you all to starve. Enjoy your meal."

Many of the children obeyed, devouring the sweets seconds after they were placed into the cell. The children hadn't eaten much of anything since they were caught, so the sight of a desirable candy or cupcake was enough to send them into a saccharine-filled fit.

The guard watched as the children ate, and grinned darkly before exiting the dungeon, the sound of the cell door slamming behind him signalling that he had left. Immediately, the dungeon was swamped into darkness once more.

In her cell, Goldilocks was about to eat the cupcake she had been given when, from the cell next to her, Hansel said, "Don't eat it."

The blonde girl paused and turned to stare at the hole in the wall, where she could make out Hansel and Gretel staring at her through it, a stern look in their eyes.

Goldilocks turned to stare at the cupcake in her hand. It looked so good; fresh out of the oven and with a delicate sprinkling of frosting that would entice anyone to eat it. And besides, the guards had only given them stale bread to eat in the days they'd been trapped; how could she refuse the one genuinely good treat they had granted her and the others.

"But, it looks _so_ tasty," Goldilocks protested, wiping away some drool dripping from her mouth. "Can't I-"

"No!" Gretel snapped at the younger girl, causing her to nearly drop the cupcake. "It's bad for you." As if to prove a point, she and her brother dropped their treats onto the ground and stomped on it with their bare feet.

"She's baiting you, Goldy," Hansel warned her. "She wants to fatten you up. The Queen, that is."

Goldilocks' face fell. "Can't I have just one bite? It's probably the only good thing we're going to eat in days."

She could hear Hansel sigh from the other side of the cell. Eventually, she heard Hansel's voice reply with, "Fine. Just one bite."

Goldilocks' grinned brightly, and she took a bite out of the cupcake. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, filled with sugar and cream. After days with stale bread being her only source of food, this was definitely an improvement.

"Mmmm," She said. "This is so good!"

"Great," Gretel said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Now throw it away."

Goldilocks' frowned, and reluctantly tossed the cupcake onto the ground. Folding her arms, she dropped onto the ground to try and go back to sleep. As her eyes closed, she could hear the sound of Hansel scraping the wall with the pointed piece of iron he and Gretel hid within their pockets.

* * *

In the town, there were shouts of delight as parents were reunited with their children, all of whom they had not seen in days. Just like that, a ray of light was cast over the dark kingdom, and the lives of the townsfolk was brightened somewhat, if only for the moment.

Far off in the forest overlooking the kingdom, Woody watched the kingdom from afar, a smile on his face. He saw the children meet their parents on the street and watched with happiness as they shed tears of joy at being reunited with their loved ones.

Woody's heart melted at the sight. God truly did smile upon the kingdom.

"Woody!"

The woodcutter nearly jumped when he recognized Snow White's voice. Whirling around, he saw Snow White rush towards the hill he was standing on, her hair and dress blowing in the wind. There was an ecstatic look on her face as she reached Woody on the hill.

"Snow White, you came back," Woody said, surprised but happy nonetheless.

Snow White nodded once she reached him. "I was faster this time; the Queen didn't see me leave," She said. Once they were within arms length of each other, Snow took Woody's hand in her own and wrapped it around her body.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, gesturing to the town below.

Woody smiled. "Thank you," He said simply. "Thank you for managing to rescue these children. It's good to know the Queen cares enough to save those who are in need."

Snow White's smile briefly vanished. Woody turned to stare at her, and he asked, "What's wrong?"

Snow White quickly snapped back to her senses and said, "Oh, nothing. The Queen's a great person. When I told her that bad men were abducting those kids, she didn't waste any time ordering her guards to find them."

Woody nodded. "Yeah, indeed," He said. "Thanks for helping out, though."

Snow White grinned cockily. "What can I say? I am the _princess_ , after all."

In the back of Woody's mind, he couldn't help but notice that this was the second time Snow White had stressed the 'princess' line. He secretly wondered why she was so adamant about pointing it out, but he was snapped from his thoughts when Snow rested her head on his chest.

"So, are there any. . . women you're interested in?" She asked casually, brushing her hair back and looking up at him.

Woody's eyes widened slightly. Trying to sound just as casual, he replied with, "Oh, you know. I'll, uh. . . I'll know it's her when I see her." He nearly tripped on his words, and had to restrain from slapping himself in the head for being so dumb.

Snow White chuckled. Pressing her chest against him, she asked, "So, how soon do you think it'll be when you see her?"

Trying to ignore Snow's bosom pressed against his chest, Woody said, "I think it'll be rather soon."

Snow White smiled. "Me too," She said, and slipped out of his grip. Walking away, she said, "I'll see you soon."

As she walked, Woody couldn't help but notice that she almost seemed to be swaying her hips in a flirtatious manner. He snapped his gaze away from her and turned back to the kingdom. Surely that was just his imagination.

Even so, he couldn't wait to see Snow White again.

* * *

Deep in another neck of the woods, the Wolf watched, concealed within the bushes, as a young boy rushed to a cabin in the woods. The moment he reached the front door, he knocked on it loudly, crying, "Momma! I'm here, I'm here!"

The door swung open and the boy's mother rushed outside. The Wolf could see the look of pure joy in her eyes as she saw her son at the doorsteps of the cabin and embraced him.

"Oh Jimmy!" The mother cried, lifting her son into the air. "Has the Lord shined his eyes upon me?" Tears of joy streaming down her eyes, she kissed her son and turned to walk back into the house with him. The Wolf peered out from behind the bush, watching intently.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" She asked, cradling her son in her arms. "You're my whole world. I couldn't bare to live on this Earth without you."

The Wolf's golden eyes flickered at the statement. As the woman and her son returned to their house and shut the door behind them, the Wolf turned away slowly, his eyes glistening with tears.

He heard footsteps approach, and he looked up to see Red approaching. Unwilling to let Red see him cry, Lycan turned his head away from her and wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong?" Red asked as she neared the Wolf, who nearly swore. Had she seen the tears in his eyes.

"N-Nothing," The Wolf said, shaking his head and standing up. An indifferent look on his face, he said, "I always get sentimental at happy reunions."

Red rested a hand on the Wolf's head. "I find it great that all these kids are managing to get free," She said. "I wonder how, though?"

The Wolf shrugged. "Maybe the princess has something to do with it," He suggested.

Red nodded slowly. "Yeah," She said, a suspicious tone in her voice. "Funny she'd risk her neck pulling something like that off. Wonder why."

Just then, she remembered several nights ago, when Snow White had been at the cabin. She'd seen the way Woody and Snow White looked at each other, and the way they talked to one another.

"Wait a minute. . ." She whispered, her eyes narrowing, then widening as realization sunk in. "Oh, you cannot be serious!"

It appeared the Wolf had been thinking the same thing. "Well, as we both know, love is blind," He said.

"For once, I think we agree on something," Red replied, crossing her arms.

In the base of her mind, Red couldn't help but pity the two. The Wolf was right; their love was blind. For how could a mere woodcutter ever hope to end up with a princess, even if she did love him back? Especially when said princess' mother was the most evil woman in the kingdom, and her death was being plotted by the woodcutter's friends?

"Love is blind, indeed," Was all she said.

* * *

 _You can always tell how much you love someone by how much they can hurt you._


	21. Poison

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Sure..._

 _LilactheDryad: What?_

 _MrScourch: Funny you should mention that. Thanks for pointing it out._

 _I am a burglar: Sure, whatever floats your boat._

* * *

Goldilocks tapped lightly on the wall of her cell, waking Hansel and Gretel out of their slumber.

"Hansel?"

"What is it?"

"When will we get to go home?"

Hansel froze at the question. Sitting up, he stared through the eye hole, and gazed into Goldilocks' pleading bright eyes. Her face was pale and streaked with dirt and other marks. She looked like an abused child, which, given the situation, she was.

Gretel tugged on her brother's arm. "Hansel, doesn't it seem strange that the Queen is only giving us sweets now?" She pointed out to her brother. Hansel turned to his sister, a confused look on his face, and he gestured for Gretel to continue.

Gretel glanced at Goldilocks, and cupped her mouth as she leaned in close to Hansel's ear and whispered so that only he could hear her. "Back when we were trapped, you were given sweets every day. But it's been weeks and only now has she decided to-"

Hansel shushed her sister. Giving her a light nudge, Hansel crawled over to the eye hole and peered into it. "The Queen is planning something," He said to Goldilocks. "I know it. We don't have much time; we'll have to try and escape soon."

Goldilocks' whimpered in fear, and nodded understandingly.

Hansel paused for a brief moment, and let out a small sigh. He delved into his pocket and pulled out the sharpened iron.

"Here, take this," He said, pushing it through the eye hole and into Goldilocks' cell. "You need it more than we do."

Goldilocks stared at the iron, then looked up at Hansel on confusion. "But, why-"

"You'll know what to do with it when the time comes," Hansel reassured her. Then, he slumped onto the ground and dozed off, Gretel doing the same.

Before long, the sound of their snoring filled the dungeons.

Goldilocks watched the two sleeping siblings, and stared down at the iron rod. Taking it in her tender hands, Goldilocks held it close to her face, feeling the sharp tip of it with her finger. Indeed, it was sharp; the slightest prick was enough to send a string through her whole hand. Wrenching her hand away, Goldilocks sucked on her finger, and slowly placed the iron rod into a corner far away.

As she, too, dozed off, she wondered what Hansel and Gretel had planned for her.

* * *

The Queen's corridors were filled with the screams of a young girl as she was dragged down a large hallway by two guards. Pushing open the door, they entered into the Queen's chambers.

The Queen and the Huntsman stood over a large table, the two mulling through a map of the kingdom and the far reaches of it. They ignored the screaming child as the guards dragged her past them.

"It truly is unfortunate that a wolf and a girl with a red hood have interfered with my affairs," The Queen murmured to the Huntsman. "But it appears their arrival could provide some use to me after all."

"What do you mean, my queen?" The Huntsman pondered.

"Far off in the dark forests, there are tales of a big, bad wolf," The Queen said. "A wolf who lurks in the forest, and has haunted many who lived there. Three little pigs, seven young kids, a lad named Peter..." She turned to the Huntsman, her eyes twinkling, before she finished with, "And a Little Red Riding Hood."

The Huntsman's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you inquiring?" He asked. "Has the Wolf turned over a new leaf?"

"It appears, if he's travelling with this girl," The Queen said. "But more to the point, they both came from this forest, a forest with so many stories woven, not just of this wolf. Could you imagine all the treasures hidden there? All the people, the children, that could very well belong to me?"

The Huntsman understood. "So it appears some good has come of this wolf and girl coming to your kingdom?" He asked.

The Queen nodded. "Indeed. Now, all we ought to do is catch them."

In the same room, one of the guards had picked up the girl and was carrying her to a furnace. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she neared the burning opening of the furnace. Her screaming intensified.

"Oh, and those children," Queen Rosina muttered. "How have so many of them escaped from my grasp these past few days? Have my guards been slacking off?"

As Rosina pondered the question, she could hear the light sound of singing coming from the hallways upstairs. She recognized it as Snow White's singing. Normally, the Queen ignored the sound of the scullery maid's singing, but there was something... _strange_ about it this time.

As one of the guards prepared to throw the shrieking girl into the furnace, the Queen said, "Stop."

The guards paused, and the girl immediately stopped screaming, now that the danger had, at least for the moment, been relinquished.

Rosina squinted her eyes and cupped her ears as she tried to listen in on Snow White's song. She absent-mindedly left the table and walked over to the door leading to the hallways. As she opened the door, she could hear Snow White's voice better.

As she listened in on Snow White's song, her eyes darkened in fury.

* * *

Snow White stood at the staircase outside the castle, the entrance of the castle opened slightly. The maid washed the staircase with a rag, a flock of small birds surrounding her. She sang to the birds as she washed the steps, a melodious tone in her voice.

"We're standing by a wishing well," The maid told the birds cheerfully. "Do you want to know a secret? Promise not to tell?"

As the birds stood around her intently, Snow White sang.

 _"Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do_

 _And if you hear it echoing, you're wish will soon come true._

 _I made a wish into the well, for the one I love to find me today_

 _And it came true today_

 _I'm hoping, and dreaming, of the lovely things he'll say_

 _When we meet once more again."_

Snow White would've sang more, but she stopped when she felt a dark presence near her. A dark feeling entered the pit of her stomach, and the maid slowly looked up at the open door of the staircase.

"Oh my!" She gasped in shock.

Standing at the door was Queen Rosina. The monarch stared down at the lowly scullery maid, but her eyes contained not anger, or fury, but an unfamiliar calmness to them.

"What a lovely melody, my dear," The Queen said to Snow White in a disconcertingly sweet tone. "And such... intriguing lines."

Snow White gulped and nodded. There wasn't a hint of hostility in the Queen's tone, but for some strange reason, she still felt uncomfortable by her presence.

The Queen took a step down the stairs, approaching the maid, who's body tensed up as she neared her. "You know, Snow White, you've worked so hard these past few days, that I'm feeling a sense of lenience," The Queen told her. "I feel you deserve a breath of fresh air, a break from all this work."

Snow White's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She asked, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

The Queen smiled down upon her. "Yes," She said.

After a moment's silence, Snow White sprang into the air, ecstatic. "Oh thank you, my queen!" The maid said, refraining herself from hugging Rosina, as she realized the Queen wouldn't appreciate it. "I'll get my coat on!" She dashed up the steps and into the castle to get ready. She stopped and turned back, calling back once more, "Thank you!" Before she left.

The Queen watched her leave, and chuckled bitterly to herself. "No, my pet, thank you," She whispered darkly.

* * *

While Snow White had gone upstairs to change out of her rags, the Queen had whisked off into her own personal chambers. The Queen's chambers were dark and drag, a reflection of her own soul.

"So, my dear has found the one she loves?" The Queen mused as she grabbed an old book off the bookshelf. "One who she would do anything for, it appears. Including betray her queen!" She laughed at the notion. She couldn't believe that Snow White had managed to keep her in the dark for so long, misleading her into blaming the guards for the scullery maid's actions.

The Queen sat down at the table and dusted off the old book. "It appears this man, whomever he is, sees the beauty in the maiden," She mumbled to herself. "Whoever he is, he has poisoned her mind against me. So, I'll have to seek him out myself. Who knows, he may be the key to finding all the traitors in my kingdom."

The Queen found it oddly amusing at how things turned out. The arrival of a wolf and a girl with a red hood had managed to spike her interest in lands outside her kingdom. And at the same time, a man who had stolen Snow White's heart had given the Queen the opportunity to root out any miscreants in her kingdom.

It appeared keeping Snow White alive had its uses after all.

"I'll follow Snow White myself," The Queen whispered to herself. "Find the man who has convinced her to betray me. But first, I must don a disguise. A disguise so complete no one will recognize me."

She flipped through the old book, reading its instructions carefully to find the right ingredients for the potion.

"It's been years since I've had to use this book," The Queen mused. "But that was before I lived in the castle. Now, it has found its way back to me."

As she read the instructions, the Queen soon went to work. Her chambers were filled with spells and potions for her to practice dark spells, and she was careful to use the right ingredients so as to not ruin the spell. She poured a mixture of potions into a glass cup, a dark liquid forming within it. A red gas emitted from the cup.

"My spell is almost complete," The Queen whispered. I just need one final ingredient."

Setting the cup on the table, the Queen turned and called out, "Misty! Come down at once!"

Immediately, the Queen heard footsteps coming down the stairs as the elderly maid answered the Queen's call. Soon, the door opened and Misty entered the room.

"Yes, my queen?" The old maid asked as she hobbled into the chamber.

"Come here," The Queen commanded to the old servant. "I need you for something."

As the old maid approached, the Queen unsheathed a dagger hidden within her cloak and, before Misty could react, plunged it deep into the maid's chest. Misty doubled over and let out a choked gasp as the Queen stuck the blade deep into her, feeling the tip of it pierce her heart.

The Queen held onto the dying maid, feeling blood seep out of her. Quickly, she grabbed onto the cup, and held it under the maid's chest, letting the blood pour into it. She then ripped the blade out of her chest, letting the maid slump onto the floor, blood oozing from her wound.

The Queen ignored the dying maid, and held the cup to her mouth. "The blood of an old crone," She said. "Finally, my spell is complete." Quickly, the Queen drank the potion, not sparing a single drop.

The sound of glass breaking echoed through through the room as the Queen dropped the empty cup. She grasped her neck and doubled over in pain. She felt as if a burst of fire was burning her throat. She groaned in agony, choking on the potion.

As the Queen dropped onto the ground, her crown clattering off her head, she began to change. Her skin turned warty and wrinkled. Her hands became thin and bony, her fingers transforming into claws. Her back contorted painfully into a hunched shape, and her blonde hair withered into a pale white.

The Queen, in her current appearance, threw back her head and tried to scream, but all that came out was a choked gasp as her chin began to stretch out. Her nose began longer and hooked, a wart growing on it. Her teeth morphed and began sharp and crooked, sending surges of agony into the Queen's body.

Finally, the Queen collapsed onto the ground, her cape covering her. She lay there, still, lying next to the dead body of the old maid. For a moment, she looked as dead as the old maid.

Finally, the Queen moved. Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground and onto her feet. Moving was more of an effort for the Queen now.

"Oh," She moaned, looking down at her claw-like hands. "My hands. My voice..."

The transformed Queen's lips peeled into a hideous grin, revealing her jagged teeth. She threw back her head and cackled.

"The perfect disguise!" She shouted, her hideous laughter echoing throughout the chambers.

* * *

In the woods, the Wolf wandered around the Dwarfs' cabin. As he did, he noticed that the spot where they'd buried the guard Red had killed had been dug up. He stopped to stare at the spot, confused.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Red let out a growl of frustration nearby. Turning in the direction of the voice, he wandered off to where Red was.

He soon found her, and the guard's body as well. The body was hanging from a tree, suspended by a rope. Red, on the mean time, held a bow and arrow and was aiming it at the guard. Her arms trembled as she struggled to aim.

"What are you doing?" The Wolf asked just as Red released. The girl screamed in surprise, having not noticed the Wolf sneak up on her, and missed the target by a wide margin. The two watched as the arrow soared off past the body and into the deep forest, striking a tree a long distance away.

Red groaned, exasperated. The Wolf looked around, and noticed that the forest was filled with arrows, all of them having failed to hit her target.

"Whose bow and arrow is that?" The Wolf asked, standing on his hind legs.

"Grumpy," Red mumbled, holding the bow up to her face. "Don't tell him, though."

The Wolf shrugged, and sat down. "I figured I should practice archery in case the time ever came," Red explained, and let out a deep sigh. "It's harder than I thought." As if to demonstrate, she took aim and fired again, only for the arrow to strike the tree the body was hanging from, rather than the body itself.

"How can I help defeat the Queen if I'm scared to kill?" Red asked, slumping her shoulders and giving the Wolf a defeated look. Lycan nodded understandingly, and got up, approaching her.

"Let's see," He said as he neared her. Grabbing Red, he spun her around so she was facing the body. "Take aim."

Red pulled out another arrow and placed it into the arc. As she raised her arms to aim it, the Wolf gently took her shoulders and said, "You're shaking. You must never do that if you're aiming."

Red nodded, and stopped shaking. She had hardly even noticed the Wolf holding her shoulders.

"Be careful to keep your eyes on your target at all times," The Wolf instructed, helping Red to adjust the bow so that it was aimed directly at the body. "Never let the target leave your sight. Remember, concentrate and be patient."

"Alright," Red whispered, focusing on the target. Her breathing slowed to a stop as she focused all her concentration on the body. For a moment, she imagined that it was alive, and that only she and it were there.

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, she fired.

The arrow zipped through the air at high speed, and the sound of flesh being pierced filled the air as it plunged into the guard's chest with such force that the body was pushed back a bit. It swung in the air, the arrow sticking out of its chest.

Red's eyes widened, shocked that she had actually hit him. She noticed that the Wolf had an almost proud look on his face. He turned to look at her, and Red looked away so that he wouldn't see that she was smiling.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps from behind them, and the two turned around to see Woody run up to them, his face bright with glee.

"Come back to the cottage, quickly," He told them. "We have a visitor."

* * *

In a few minutes, the Wolf and Red found themselves seated with the Dwarfs and Woody, the baker baking a tray of cookies for them.

Sitting in front of Woody was Snow White, a giddy expression on her face as she looked at the people seated with her, particularly at Woody. The woodcutter had an identical expression on his face as he stared at Snow White. The two giggled absent-mindedly to each other.

Red's body tensed up as she stared at the two. "I don't like that look on his face," She whispered to the Wolf, who shrugged.

"Refer to what I said earlier," He whispered back, hoping the two wouldn't hear.

"So, how are things back at the kingdom?" Woody asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's great," Snow White said. "Ever since I told the Queen about the missing children, she's been on it, sending her men out to find whoever is responsible. They're doing a good job; many parents have been reunited with their lost children. Isn't it great?"

Woody nodded. Next to him, Red and the Wolf both narrowed their eyes at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean, the Queen's helping to release them?" Red questioned, holding her arms and eyeing Snow White.

"Yes, I can't believe she let me leave the castle today," Snow White said, clasping her arms together. "She was so nice."

Red's eyes narrowed at Snow White. "The Queen _let_ you leave?" She questioned, a knot of dubiousness welling up in the pit of her stomach. The Wolf noticed the stare Red was giving Snow White, but said nothing.

The older maiden payed Red no mind and asked Woody, "So, have you found a special someone, yet?" She fluttered her eyes at the woodcutter, who blushed.

"Oh, uh, you know..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Snow White chuckled.

At this point, Red felt the need to butt in. "Excuse me, princess," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "But may I ask how come you're wearing such a low-cut dress this evening? It shows quite a bit of chest for someone who's 'just visiting'?"

Snow White's smile was replaced with a confused look at the odd question. Before she could reply, Red continued with, "And you're wearing an awful lot of makeup. Looks like you really want to impress someone, your Highness."

"I, uh. . . just wanted to look good," Snow White said, shrugging uncomfortably. Woody's love-struck face was replaced with one of restrained panic as he saw the enmity in the air.

"Red, what are you doing?" He asked. Red ignored him.

Snow White sank into her chair as Red stood up out of hers. "So," She said, leaning in close. "When were you planning to get into my friend's pants, may I ask? Princess, or should I say harlot!"

"Red!" Woody shouted, horrified at Red's degrading insult. Everyone at the table let out a gasp, even the Wolf.

Woody turned to stare at Snow White, and saw her eyes glistening with tears. Her red lips quivered.

"I have to go," She said, standing up. "Excuse me!" She turned and rushed out of the room, covering her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. She choked back sobs as she burst through the door and ran out into the woods.

"Snow White!" Woody cried out, jumping up from his seat. He whirled upon Red, who was shocked to see fury in his eyes.

"What did you do?!" He shouted at her. Red's eyes widened in shock; Woody had never gotten angry at her before, especially not like this.

"She's messing with you, Woody!" Red said in an attempt to defend her actions. "Look at her. That low-cut dress, the make-up, it's so obvious! For all we know, she and the Queen are plotting to dupe you!"

Red was shocked when Woody's hand shot out and cracked against her face, causing her head to whip to the side. She froze, clutching her stinging cheek as she turned back to face Woody, who was seething in rage.

"She is not a harlot, Red; she loves me," He said, trying to restrain himself as much as possible to speak. Finally, he said, "I love her."

Red's eyes widened slightly, though she wasn't very surprised by the news.

"I know she wouldn't lie to me," Woody said as he wrenched his gaze from the blonde girl. "Excuse me." With that, he turned to follow Snow White out of the house.

As soon as he left, guilt flowed through Red as her friend left. "Oh Lord, what have I done?" She asked as she sat back down in her chair. The Wolf and the Dwarfs all glared at her, disappointment in their eyes. Red, unwilling to look at them, buried her head in her arms and rested her head on the table.

* * *

Woody raced through the woods after Snow White. It wasn't long before he found her, crouched down and sitting next to a tree in the forest, her head buried in her arms. She sobbed silently to herself.

It pained Woody to see Snow White like that. Temporarily setting aside his anger at Red, he approached Snow White, and asked, "Snow White, are you alright?"

Snow White choked on her sobs, and removed her hands from her face, revealing her eyes red with tears. She looked up at Woody, and sniffed. "Is she right?" She asked, referring to Red. "Am I truly a harlot?"

"No!" Woody shouted, shaking his head. "Don't listen to her. She's a fool! In fact, I'll go back and make her apologize to you!"

"No, she's your friend," Snow White said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't want to cause problems between friends."

Slowly, Snow White got to her feet. "Forgive her, Woody," She asked of him as she turned to leave. "I must go home now. I was a fool to come here." She began to leave.

"No, Snow White, wait!" Woody said, but Snow White dashed off in the direction of the kingdom, leaving the woodcutter alone in the woods. Soon, she had vanished from sight.

Woody stared at where Snow White had stood, silent. After a few moments, he turned and kicked the grass nearby.

"Dammit!" He shouted. He turned and punched the nearest tree repeatedly until he felt his knuckles would snap. Then, he slumped down next to the tree, sighing to himself.

He sat there for an indiscernible amount of time, lost in his thoughts. He was snapped out of his thoughts, though, when he felt a presence close by.

Turning his head, Woody's eyes widened as he found himself staring up at an elderly crone holding a basket full of apples. "Hello, my dear lad," The woman cooed at him. "What are you doing out here, so alone."

"Oh, nothing," Woody said, turning away from the woman. "Just. . . I care about this girl, and I feel I love her even, but I'm not sure if we can be together."

The old woman nodded understandingly. "Ah, young love," She said, resting a hand on Woody's shoulder. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a basket of apples, the sweetest apples in the entire kingdom."

"I'm not really in the mood," Woody said, but the woman said, "They're wishing apples. Make a wish and take one bite, and you're dream will come true."

This got Woody's attention. Turning to the woman, he said, "Really?"

"Really," The crone said, smiling. She handed the gift basket out to him.

Woody stared at the apples. They looked so shiny and delicious. They truly did look like the sweetest apples in the kingdom. He paused for a moment, pondering on his wish.

Then, he took one of the apples.

* * *

The Dwarfs had gone out after eating, leaving the Wolf, Red and the baker alone at the cabin.

"Red, that was really irresponsible of you," The Wolf chastised the girl, her head still rested on the table. "You not only hurt Snow White, but your own friend, too."

"I know," Red groaned bitterly, feeling intense guilt. "I just-"

"This girl is living in the same castle as the Queen," The Wolf told her. "Do you really believe she receives any love there? This may have been her one chance at finding love, and you could've ruined it."

"But you told me love was blind!" Red pointed out, trying to defend her actions.

"Hatred is blinder!" The Wolf exclaimed, raising his voice. Red went silent, and sunk into her chair.

"If it makes either of you feel better, I could make some more cookies," The baker suggested, hoping to ease the mood.

"No!" The Wolf and Red both shouted at him, and the baker jumped at their sudden hostility.

"My, my, friends shouldn't fight with each other like this."

The trio all froze, and turned to the window. There, the same old crone stood outside the window, a crooked grin on her face. Her stare was putting the three on edge, as was her hideous appearance.

"W-We're not friends," Red said, stammering. "Who are you?"

"Just an old woman passing by," The crone replied, eerily calm. "I happened to notice you three arguing. You know, in times like these, an apple tends to erase all the conflict." She put her gift basket on the windowsill.

The sight of the fresh fruits entranced the three immediately. With all the bitterness in the air, the sight of something sweet was attractive to all three of them.

The crone grinned as the three approached the windowsill and all took an apple each. As they did, they all paused for a second, as if a voice in their head was telling them something was wrong.

"Just take one bite, and you'll feel better," She reassured them. She looked into their eyes and nodded to them, urging them to continue.

After a moment's hesitation, the baker took a bite out of the apple. Red followed suite.

The Wolf was the last one to eat the apple. As he did, he noticed the crone's warm eyes darken and became maliciously deceitful. Her smile turned into a nasty grin, and she let out a dark chuckle.

The Wolf began to feel lightheaded. As he swayed, struggling to stand, he could hear the sound of Red and the baker both slump onto the ground, the apples rolling across the floor.

Then, the Wolf, too, fell.

The last sounds he heard were the woman's laughter echo through the room before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

 _A pretty face is nothing if you have an ugly heart._


	22. Imprisoned

_SpeechBubbleMe: Ditto._

 _LilactheDryad: 'More blind' doesn't have the same ring to it._

 _I am a burglar: Fine._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Eh._

 _MrScourch: Well, once again, it's not exactly out of character. The Wolf was comparing firing an arrow to pouncing._

* * *

When the Wolf awoke from his deep slumber, the first thing he noticed was the intoxicating smell. The scent of the air was pungent and foul, stinking of dead meat and vermin. He was a wolf; his sense of smell was much stronger and more sensitive than that of a human, so the smell was especially acrid to him.

Even though he had not yet opened his eyes, he knew immediately that he was no longer in the cabin. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened his eyes and found that he was imprisoned within a dark cell. A steel chain was clamped around his neck, chaining him to the wall and preventing him from escaping.

"Dammit," He whispered. He knew immediately that he was trapped in the castle dungeons.

The Wolf heard soft groaning coming from next to him, and he turned to see Red lying on the ground next to him, her wrists chained to the wall.

"Red," The Wolf whispered, giving the young maiden a nudge with his snout. Red let out a small sneeze, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes popped open once she realized where she was.

"Oh Lord!" She cried, springing to her feet, only to be dragged back down by her chains. "We're trapped! But how could this be?!"

The Wolf narrowed his eyes as he thought back to his last memories prior to waking up in the cell. His eyes widened as realization sunk in.

"That old crone. . ." He whispered in shock. "She did this. Those apples, they must've been laced with something."

"Where's the baker?" Red asked, her head darting left and right. "Where's Woody?! Oh no, they're gone!"

The Wolf could tell that Red was on the brink of having a panic attack, and he quickly said, "Red, calm down. We have to figure out a plan."

"Oh, I don't believe you'll be coming up with any of those anytime soon."

The Wolf and Red both froze as the cell door creaked open, and a burly figure strode inside. It was the Huntsman.

The guard glared at the two, especially Red, who he no doubt remembered as the girl who nailed him in the face with a pie. The Wolf bared his fangs at the tall man and let out a growl to intimidate him. The Huntsman barely gave him a passing glance; he knew the Wolf was no threat to him while he was restrained.

"So, this is the wolf and the young maiden who have caused my queen so much strife these past few days?" The Huntsman sneered as he glared down at Red, who glared up at the Huntsman, hatred in her eyes.

"Where is Woody?" She growled at him, punctuating every word.

The Huntsman raised his eyebrow for a moment, then let out a small chuckle. "You mean the woodcutter?" He asked. "Don't worry; he and the baker are safe." He paused for a moment to smirk, and added, "For now."

"You better not have hurt him!" Red threatened, standing up and trying to step forward, only to be held back by the chains.

"The Queen wanted to meet him in person," The Huntsman explained. "Something about him stealing her stepdaughter's heart. She'll definitely want to see you two as well, but for now, it is my job to get you to spill your secrets."

"What secrets?" The Wolf asked, standing up. "How did you catch us?"

"Did you not know?" The Huntsman asked. "The Queen has dabbled in the dark arts for years. Because of this, she can temporarily assume different forms." He paused for a moment and leaned in, whispering to the two, "Including that of an old crone."

"And the apples?" Red asked.

"They were intended to knock you out, at least long enough for us to come in and get you all," The Huntsman explained. "It was much easier than we expected."

"But how?" Red asked, befuddled. "How did the Queen know where we were? How could she-" She paused for a moment, letting the seeds of distrust wove themselves into her mind once more, and her eyes darkened.

"That harlot Snow White!" She shouted, fury erupting within her. "She led that witch right to us! This is all her fault!"

"Yes, we couldn't have done it without her," The Huntsman said. He didn't tell them that Snow White's role in the whole thing was unintentional.

"Enough about the Queen, though," The Huntsman said, kneeling down. "Let's talk about you."

Red narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked, suspicious.

"The two of you have something the Queen wants," The Huntsman explained to them, a smirk appearing on his lips. "And I intend to take it from you."

* * *

Woody's eyes slowly opened. He found found that he was being dragged across a drab floor through a dark hallway by two pairs of strong arms.

Groaning, Woody looked up to see two ironclad guards, their hands clamped around his collar. Looking down, the woodcutter saw that his wrists were encased in handcuffs.

"W-Where am I?" The drowsy woodcutter asked, still barely conscious. "Where are you taking me?"

One of the guards smirked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," He told the half-conscious woodcutter.

The guards dragged Woody to the two large doors leading to the throne room. The men guarding the throne room stepped to the side to allow the guards dragging the prisoner to pass.

The head guard opened the doors, and Woody was roughly dragged into the throne room. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he was tossed towards the center of the throne room by the two guards, landing roughly on his face.

"My Queen, the prisoner has arrived," The guard said.

Woody's eyes widened. He was in the same room as the Queen herself?

As a wave of thoughts came crashing down upon him, he heard a familiar voice cry, "Woody!"

As Woody tried to push himself to his feet, he felt Snow White take hold of him and help him to his knees. The maiden had a concerned look on her face as she helped him off the ground.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?" She asked, feeling his face for bruises.

"Snow White?" Woody asked, blinking. His vision was cloudy, but he could just barely make out Snow White. As his vision returned to him, he saw that she was dressed in dirty rags. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly, another voice said, "Well, isn't this quite the meeting."

Woody and Snow White turned to look at the throne room. Seated in the throne was Queen Rosina, back to her queenly form. She stared down at Woody with cold eyes, her mouth twisted into a sneer.

"My queen," Snow White whispered, but Rosina rose her hand to silence her. The Queen stood up from the throne and walked down the steps of the throne, approaching the two menacingly.

"So, of all the men in the kingdom, this was the one my stepdaughter fell in love with?" The Queen sneered. Letting out a bitter chuckle, she said, "How pathetic."

Woody's eyes widened. "What's going on?" He asked. "Why am I here?"

"What did you do?" Snow White asked the queen, clutching Woody close to her.

The Queen grinned. "I couldn't have done it without you, my pet," She asked, reaching out to softly pet Snow White's ebony-colored hair. "Good work, Snow White."

"What do you mean?" Woody asked, shifting his eyes from the Queen to Snow White.

"Why, she helped me find you and your friends," The Queen said, clasping her hands together and staring down at him with a malicious glint in her eyes. "She led me right to you. I never would've found you otherwise."

"No!" Snow White cried in horror. Turning to Woody, she said, "She's lying!"

"What does the Queen want with my friends?" Woody asked, squinting his eyes.

"Your friends have been a thorn in my side since they got here," The Queen said. "And I intend to remove them, permanently. Once I have the information I want from them, that is. And I couldn't have done it without the help of my darling _scullery maid_ who wanted to move up from her lowly existence."

"That's not true!" Snow White shouted. "Woody, she's lying! I didn't know!"

Woody stared at Snow White, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "You're. . . not a princess?" He asked.

"Of course she isn't," The Queen sneered. "She's a maid, a servant. And the only use of a servant is to serve her queen, which she did quite faithfully. Now, with her help, I have finally acquired all the people I wanted."

Woody stared at the Queen in utter disbelief. His trust and resolve broke down, and the woodcutter lowered his head, his face hardened. His shoulders tensed up.

Snow White saw the way Woody slumped over. "Woody?" She asked, slowly reaching over to touch him. The moment her fingers brushed against his shoulder, the man jerked his head away, causing Snow White to wrench her hand back in shock. Woody turned to glare at her, hatred and betrayal in his eyes, before he turned away, unwilling to look at her.

Snow White turned to look at the Queen, who stared back at her, a triumphant smile on her face. The maiden's mouth hung open in shock, and slowly, tears streamed down her cheeks.

As the scullery maid stood up and was about to leave, the Queen said, "Halt."

Snow White froze before turning back to face the Queen. Her eyes widened as Rosina slowly reached into her gown and revealed the riding crop that she had used to beat Snow White herself. With a devious grin, she handed the riding crop to Snow White.

Snow White stared at the riding crop, gawking at it. "Go on," The Queen said, holding it out to her. "Show him what happens to those who cross me."

Snow White, with shaking hands, took the riding crop. She stared down at Woody, who didn't move from the spot. She stared at the riding crop, then at the Queen, who nodded to her.

"I-I cant," She said, ready to drop the crop onto the ground.

"You will," The Queen replied, and her fingers sparked with electricity. "Unless you want him to suffer a more _severe_ punishment."

Snow White watched as the Queen aimed her hands at Woody, and she caved in. She felt a knot twisting in her stomach as she approached Woody with the riding crop in her hand. She swallowed the bile crawling up her throat as she raised the riding crop.

An ear-piercing scream filled the room as the riding crop made contact with Woody's flesh.

* * *

"The Queen wants to know what lurks where you came from," The Huntsman explained to the Wolf and Red. "She has sent her men far and wide in search of children to use. They must've reached where you lived for you to come here."

Red looked away from the Huntsman. "She's the Queen; shouldn't she know of her surroundings outside the kingdom?" She asked.

"Oh, she knows where you live," The Huntsman said, flicking Red's chin with his finger. "What she's most interested in is what lives with there along with you? How many many people live there? How many children?"

"Why does she want to know?" Red asked.

"Let's just say the forests you came from have been home to many... interesting folktales," The Huntsman said.

Red was caught off guard when the Huntsman's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. "Tell me who lives in those forests, now!" He demanded to her, pulling the girl so close that their noses almost touched.

"I won't tell you anything," Red said defiantly. The Huntsman's eyes narrowed, and he tightened his hold on the girl's throat. Red continued to stare at him with a hardened expression, even as her breathing was constricted.

"Get your hands off of her!" The Wolf demanded, standing up tall and almost lunging at the Huntsman. However, the metal chain around his neck prevented him from moving much.

The Huntsman turned towards the Wolf. "Does this sight displease you?" He inquired, tightening his hold on Red's throat. He raised a mocking eyebrow, and said, "Well then, let's see how long we can go before this wolf squeals like a pig."

The sharp crack of the Huntsman's hand striking Red's cheek filled the air. The maiden's head whipped to the side, and she could barely react when the Huntsman dealt out another blow to her face, causing her to spit out saliva.

"No, stop!" The Wolf demanded.

The Huntsman continued, slamming his fist up Red's chin, causing the girl's head to snap back. She let out a pained gasp, blood forming at her mouth. She slumped over, blood and drool dribbling from her mouth.

"Are you going to talk?" The Huntsman asked the Wolf. "You had better, before I _really_ get started..."

The Wolf glared at the man, growling at him. The chain was the only thing keeping him from lunging at the man and tearing him to shreds.

Before either of them could do anything, though, the cell door opened and another guard walked in. "The Queen wants you, Huntsman," The guard said. The Huntsman turned to the guard, a frustrated look on his face.

With a sigh, the Huntsman got up. "This isn't over," He warned the Wolf and Red. With that, he turned and stormed out of the cell, which slammed shut, leaving the Wolf and Red obscured in darkness.

Once the Huntsman was gone, the Wolf's anger was replaced with concern as he heard Red softly crying. Turning to the maiden, he saw the blood on her mouth, along with a broken tooth and a nasty bruise.

"Red, are you alright?" He asked, extending a paw to the girl. Red didn't respond, instead wiping the blood off of her mouth and sniffing.

Slowly, the Wolf took Red's cape. Using it, he tenderly wiped her face clean of the blood dripping from it. Once he was finished, he pulled the girl close into an embrace.

"Don't worry," He reassured the girl. "We'll get out, and we'll get back at those bastards."

Red slowly nodded, and her sobbing came to a stop. She rested her head in the Wolf's chest, and her eyes close as sleep overtook her. The Wolf was careful to set her down on the ground carefully. Then, he, too, lay down next to Red.

The Wolf's eyes began to close as he began to rest.

After all, he would need it if he and Red were to escape this prison.

* * *

 _Weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning._


	23. On the Path of Freedom

_SpeechBubbleMe: Yeah, she couldn't keep the facade up forever._

 _LilactheDryad: Well... I got nothing._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Um..._

 _MrScourch: Um, what? The Queen was going to electrocute_ Woody _if Snow White didn't punish her himself. Snow White basically took the lesser of two options._

 _I am a burglar: So, you're going to steal the throne?_

* * *

When the Wolf awoke, he was in the forest.

Springing to his feet, Lycan surveyed his surroundings in startled confusion, baffled at how he had gotten here. He saw no sign of Red, or Woody, or the Queen's guards, either. Had the Queen been merciful and released him while he was asleep?

Suddenly, a voice called out from another part of the forest, "Papa!"

Hearing the voice made Lycan's heart leap. It was a voice he hadn't heard in years, and yet one that he recognized instantly.

The voice called out once more, "Papa, I'm hurt!"

Paternal instincts kicked in, and Lycan took off through the forest in the direction of the voice, determined to find whoever it was. He ignored every time he tripped, or when his feet struck a rock, shrugging off the pain. Right now, his mind was set on finding the source of the voice.

"Papa!" The voice cried out once more. He could hear it more clearly now; it was coming from behind a tree. Not wasting a moment, he dashed towards the tree in determination.

Whirling around the tree, he found her. A young pup laying next to the tree, caught in a trap. Lycan's eyes widened in shock. Surely he must be hallucination? There was no way-

The pup looked up at him, her bright eyes sending waves of memories flowing into him. And she spoke with a voice that pierced his heart, for he remembered it, as clear as day.

"Papa."

* * *

The sound of the cell door creaking open tore the Wolf out of his slumber. Immediately, the forest, the pup, they all faded away, and he found himself back in the dark cell, a sleeping Red by his side.

The Wolf groaned. He had merely been dreaming.

A guard stood at the door. "Wake the girl," He commanded. "The Queen has asked for both of you."

The Wolf narrowed his eyes in intrigue. For a brief moment, a flash of hope entered his mind. There was a chance, however slim, that when he entered the throne room, he could take the Queen by surprise and kill her before her guards could do anything.

Granted, he knew he would likely die in the process, but if it meant ridding Grimm of its tyrant of a ruler, it would be worth it.

Gently nudging Red with his nose, the Wolf woke Red up. The girl snorted as she awoke, and her heavy-lidded eyes turned to the guard standing at the door. Instantly, she seemed to be aware of the situation at hand.

"Alright," She said, standing up. The light illuminated her face, and the Wolf could see that her injuries sustained during their interrogation had mostly vanished. A wave of relief flooded the Wolf, and he got up as well.

The guard unchained the two from the wall. "You better not try any funny stuff," He warned them. "The Queen's being merciful for letting you live as long as you have."

The Wolf nodded, and gave a glance to Red. She winked at him.

"Whatever you say, sir," He informed the guard.

"That's more like it," The guard said with a satisfied grin. "Now move it!"

The guard, along with several others who were standing by the door, quickly began to escort Red and the Wolf out of the room. The two prisoners walked down the hallways, their heads held high. They struggled to ignore the spears pressed against their backs, forcing them to walk faster.

As they walked, the Wolf studied the hallways. He would have to make sure to remember the locations of the kingdom if he and Red were to escape alive. Hopefully after killing the Queen.

Before they knew it, they had reached the doors to the throne room. The head guard knocked on the door loudly, and a voice from within said, "Come in."

The head guard paused for a second, then opened the door. Red and the Wolf gulped, a twinge of nervousness plaguing their souls. The guards behind them pressed the tip of their spears against their backs, and the two hesitantly stepped through the doors and into the throne room.

The moment they were inside the throne room, they saw her. The tall, imposing form of Queen Rosina, seated at the top of her throne, leering down at them with cold, hardened eyes.

The Wolf usually wasn't afraid of humans, especially women, but simply staring into the empty eyes of the Queen struck fear into his heart. It was the first time had seen the Queen in her true form.

He was snapped back to his senses when the guards forced him and Red into the ground to kneel before the monarch. He turned to the guards and bared his teeth, causing the guards to back away cautiously, gripping their weapons for protection.

"So, these are the two who have caused such trouble in my kingdom?" The Queen sneered at them. A smile danced across her face, a bitter smile that contained no happiness, no genuine joy.

Red looked up at the Queen. Unlike the Wolf, she held no fear in her eyes. "What have you done to Woody?" She asked, her voice hardened.

The Queen stood up, piqued at Red's bravado. "Your friend is in the dungeons," She sneered at Red. "Don't worry; he's not harmed. Physically, that is."

Red narrowed her eyes at the Queen, hatred brimming in her eyes. "You killed the shepherd boy and his parents!" She shouted at him, the sight of his and his parents' corpses hanging in the town square still fresh in her mind.

"I did," The Queen said, no shame in her voice. "But that is what happens to those who dare disrupt my kingdom."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Red shouted at her, fighting the urge to lung at the monarch. "There was no reason to kill him!"

An awkward silence followed, nobody saying a word. Finally, the Queen spoke.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" She asked them.

This time, the Wolf spoke. "I know why," He said. "You sent your men to where we live to steal children. Why, I still don't know. That's why I came here; to put a stop to it."

The Queen turned her eyes to the Wolf. Her mouth twisted into a cold grimace.

"How heroic, coming from a wild animal," She sneered at him. "And why, may I ask, does a wolf care so much about what I do with the children? Didn't you try to eat this girl when she was but a child?" She gestured to Red.

Despite her loathing for the Queen, Red couldn't help but ponder the question. She turned to the Wolf, expecting an answer for his sudden change of heart. He turned to stare at her as well, as if reading her mind. He briefly opened his mouth, but no words came out.

It was clear that the Queen was losing patience. "Enough!" She suddenly shouted, causing all eyes to turn to her. "I brought you here for one thing! Where do you live, who else is living in those forests you came from, and will they try to stop me, like you have?"

Lycan and Red turned to stare at the Queen. "Why should we tell you?" The Wolf asked contemptibly. "So you can go there and kill everyone who lives in those forests? In that case, you can just kill the two of us now; we don't care."

"Hey!" Red half-shouted, half-whispered at him. "I kind of want to live to see another day!"

"Sorry," The Wolf said, giving an awkward shrug. He turned back to the Queen, though, and said, "My point stands. You have nothing to offer us, so we have no reason to tell you anything."

The Queen furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. For a moment, everyone in the room expected her to lose her temper and incinerate the two prisoners on the spot.

Instead, however, the Queen closed her eyes, and a disingenuous smile appeared on her lips. "Very well," She said. "If you won't tell me, I'll just assume everyone in that forest of yours is a threat. And I can't have that, now can I?"

The Wolf and Red's eyes both widened in horror. They hadn't expected an answer like that.

"You still don't know where the forest is!" Red pointed out, hoping to still have some advantage over the monarch in the situation.

"Of course I do," The Queen replied coolly. "You already told me; my men were in your forest. They'll know how to lead me right to it. Then, everyone who lives in those dark forests will be mine!"

"No!" Red cried out in horror.

The Wolf responded, not with words, but action. Quickly, despite his front legs being chained, he threw himself at the throne towards the Queen. The guards were too far away to respond quick enough. Using the opportunity, he dove at the monarch, ready to kill her on the spot.

The Queen looked surprised only momentarily. Then, she counterattacked, striking before the Wolf reached her. Thrusting her arm forward, the palm of her hand crackled with electricity. A blazing light temporarily blinded everyone present as the Queen blasted the Wolf with the lightning bolt. Lycan shouted out in agony as he was hurled back, taken by surprise at the Queen's power.

 _She's more powerful than I thought,_ He thought.

With a sickening thud, the Wolf crashed onto the ground, his body twitching with electricity.

"Lycan!" Red cried out in horror, whirling around to stare at his injured form.

The Queen stood at the throne, breathing heavily. It had taken all her reflexes to summon the attack before the Wolf got her; a moment later, and she would be dead. Even she was stunned at how close she was to losing her life.

"These two are no longer of any use to me," She told the guards, waving off the two prisoners. "Take them out and execute them."

The guards immediately advanced upon the two prisoners. Red, in spite of her vast disadvantage, threw herself at the guards in an attempt to fight, but it was utterly hopeless. The guards subdued her quickly and restrained her. The Wolf was to weakened to fight back as the guards grabbed him and began to drag him off.

"Let us go!" Red screamed as she was dragged towards the door by the guards. "You'll pay for this!"

The Queen ignored Red's threats. Instead, she turned to the Huntsman, a malicious grin on her face.

"Well, now that these two are out of the way," She said snidely. "Let's attend to _other_ matters."

* * *

"Goldy."

Goldilocks awoke from her slumber as she recognized Hansel calling her. Turning her heavy-lidded eyes to the eye hole, she could see Hansel staring at her through the hole. She could just barely make out Gretel, also awake.

"Listen closely to me, Goldy," Hansel commanded with a tone of voice that told Goldilocks that she would have to obey no matter what. "I want you to take that iron rod and call the guard."

Goldilocks' eyes widened. "What?" She asked, as if she hadn't heard correctly.

"You heard me," Hansel said. "Take the iron rod and call the guard. You'll know what to do next."

"But I don't know," Goldilocks said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Do it!" Hansel snapped at her. He turned to Gretel and gestured to her. Immediately, Gretel began to tap on the walls, awakening the other children from their sleep.

Goldilocks stared into Hansel's eyes, and she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. With a gulp, she took the iron rod in her tiny hands, and then turned to the door. Her voice shaking, she whispered, "Um, guard."

She got no response. "Louder!" Hansel commanded impatiently.

"Guard!" Goldilocks shouted again, louder this time.

She heard the sound of the guard stirring awake, followed by heavy boots on the ground. The door to the dungeons creaked open, and she could see the figure of the guard enter the dungeons.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around at the cell doors. "What do you want?'

Goldilocks trembled and turned to Hansel for instructions. Speaking with a voice so low only Goldilocks and Gretel could hear, Hansel said, "Tell him to come inside."

Goldilocks was miffed, but she nonetheless obeyed. "Could you come inside for a moment?" She asked the guard. "I have a really nasty bellyache."

The guard let out a sigh. "So that's what this is about?" He mumbled. Taking out his key, he unlocked the cell door and opened it. Goldilocks immediately grabbed the iron rod and hid it behind her back.

At that moment, she knew what Hansel's plan was.

"Could you come closer please?" Goldilocks asked, briefly making eye contact with Hansel, who nodded to her. She turned back to the guard before he noticed anything.

The guard strode into the cell towards Goldilocks, and knelt down to her eye level. "What do you want, child?" He asked her, leaning in close to her. His breath smelled of wine and alcohol, and Goldilocks turned away from him and coughed to avoid the smell.

Then, not sparing a moment, she struck.

Before the guard could respond, Goldilocks unveiled the iron rod from behind her back and aimed the sharpened end of it at the guard. Quickly, before the guard realized what was going on, the young girl jabbed the sharpened rod into his throat, piercing his skin.

The guard let out a choke as his throat was punctured. His large body twitched and shook in reaction to the sudden attack. Goldilocks stared into his eyes, which were widened with shock and pain.

The girl nearly puked as she felt warm blood stream from the rod and onto her hand. In spite of her revulsion, she steeled herself to push the iron rod in deeper. The guard's head lurched forward as he felt the end of the rod begin to break through the back of his neck.

With one final push, Goldilocks had run the rod through the guard's neck. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his head slumped over. Once she was sure the guard was dead, Goldilocks released the rod and scrambled out of the way as the man's body slumped down onto the cell floor.

Goldilocks sat next to the guard's body, staring at it in shock. She couldn't believe she had killed him.

"Good job," Hansel said from within his own cell. "Now, get the keys and release us, and as many of the other children as you can."

Despite her fear, Goldilocks took the keys off the guard's dead body. Scrambling out of the cell, she rushed to the next cell and opened Hansel and Gretel's door. As soon as she opened it, Hansel and Gretel rushed out, and Goldilocks could finally see them, face-to-face.

The two were older than she was, clearly. They stood a few inches taller than her. However, their bodies were pale and rather thin, clearly as a result of having spent so many days locked up in the dungeons with little food.

Hansel rested his hands on Goldilocks' shoulders. The girl winced. His hands were incredibly cold.

"Nice work, Goldilocks," He told her, a genuine smile on his face.

"W-Why did you make me do it?" She asked, still shuddering.

"The guard wouldn't have trusted us," Hansel explained to her. "The Queen told him not to. But he wouldn't have expected us to count on you." He softly ruffled Goldilocks' blonde hair as he spoke.

Despite the sickening feeling in her stomach at having to commit the vile act, Goldilocks smiled, proud that she had proved herself to the siblings and had earned their trust.

Gretel stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "Give me the keys," She demanded.

Goldilocks handed her the keys immediately, and Gretel went to work, releasing the other children. As Hansel and Gretel watched, a voice from another cell called out, "Hey, what about us?"

Hansel and Goldilocks were confused. This wasn't a child's voice. They rushed to the other cell and peered through the bars.

In the cell was the baker and Woody, sitting on the ground. Whereas the baker looked no worse for wear, the two children saw that Woody was covered in bloody scars that ran across his back. There was a bitter and forlorn expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Hansel asked, narrowing his eyes at the two grown men.

"We're friends with the people who want to stop the Queen," The baker said, hoping to ingratiate himself with two kids. Woody said nothing; he looked as broken mentally as he was physically.

Hansel stared at the two in suspicion, then shrugged. "The enemy of the Queen is my friend," He said casually, and turned to Gretel, who had opened about half the cell doors.

"Release them as well," He commanded his younger sister. "It'll give the guards more distraction so we can escape."

The baker's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what?"

"Just kidding," Hansel replied, waving them off. He turned and walked into Goldilocks' cell, and knelt down towards the fallen guard. Taking his knife and dagger, he walked out of the cell.

"Let's bust out of here," He said, his eyes filled with determination.

* * *

In the hallways, four guards led the Wolf and Red towards the place of execution. By now, the two had stopped struggling; they realized how hopeless it all is.

"So, it all ends," Red muttered, her eyes forlorn. "The Queen wins, we die, our home is doomed, and Woody and the baker are just going to spend the rest of their lives rotting in the dungeon. What a waste."

The Wolf said nothing. He had a blank expression on his face as he was led to his death by the guards.

Suddenly, the guards and their prisoners stopped. Down the hallways, they could hear the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground, approaching fast. It sounded like dozens of people were running at once.

"What the Devil?" The head guard asked, confused. The other guards trembled, wondering what was on the other end of the hallways.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from around the side of the hallways. The guards and the prisoners were surprised to see a lone guard, rushing towards them with a panicked look on their face.

"What is going on?" The head guard asked the panicking guard. He could see that there was a bloody gash in the guard's cheek.

"They've escaped!" The guard cried at the head guard. "The prisoners! They've-" He was cut off by a sickening _thump_ sound, and the guard let out a pained gasp, his body straightening up. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, and he slumped onto the ground, dead, revealing a sword, embedded in his back.

"What?" The head guard asked.

It was then that the guard's assailants made themselves known. Within moments, dozens of children flooded the hallways, rushing past the guards in a craze. Leading them was Hansel and Gretel, bloody daggers in their hands.

"What's going on?" The head guard asked in surprise. Even the Wolf and Red were taken aback as dozens of children rushed past them, many of them frantically trying to escape.

"Get them!" The guard commanded to the three other guards. The men rushed to grab some of the fleeing children. However, Goldilocks ran to the wall and toppled a suit of armor down onto the nearest guard, pinning him to the ground.

As the head guard gawked at the sight, he was elbowed in the face by Lycan. The Wolf sprang up, using the distraction to strike back against his captors. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed onto one guard, wrapping his chains around the guard's neck, strangling him. The guard thrashed in his grip, but quickly lost consciousness and slumped onto the ground, unconscious.

"No!" The head guard shouted as his men were overtaken. He saw another guard rush down the hallways after the children, sword in hand, and he commanded to the guard, "Get them!"

The guard rushed towards the head guard. However, the head guard was shocked when the guard rose his sword and slashed him across the chest, leaving a bloody gash. The head guard let out a gasp as he slumped onto the ground, blood oozing from his chest.

The Wolf and Red gasped in shock, and looked up at the masked guard. The guard turned to them and removed his mask, revealing his face. The Wolf and Red let out a relieved sigh.

"Mr. Baker," Red said, smiling.

"Woody's right behind me," The baker said, gesturing to the freed woodsman as he walked up to them. The baker quickly cut through Lycan and Red's chains with his sword.

Red saw a shadow looming over the Wolf, and she turned and saw a guard approach him, dagger raised. Letting out a shout, she pulled her red hood off her body and threw it over the guard's head, blinding him, and causing him to drop his dagger. The Wolf quickly turned around and slashed through the guard with his claws. He dropped on the ground, blood streaming from his wounds.

Near them, Gretel said, "Come on, let's get out of here! It won't be long before the Queen finds out and sends more guards!"

"Follow me!" The Wolf commanded. Getting on all fours, he commanded to Red, "Get on my back!"

Confused, Red nevertheless obeyed and climbed onto the Wolf's back. Immediately, the Wolf rushed down the hallways, followed by the baker, Woody, and the three children. Around them, the other children scattered to find other means to escape. Some dove through windows and outside to their freedom; others followed the Wolf and his group.

"There's the exit!" The Wolf shouted as he saw the door leading to the back of the castle. He turned quickly, Red having to hold onto him to keep from getting thrown off. He dashed towards the door at astonishing speed, the rest of the group having to struggle to keep up with him.

With a shout, the Wolf slammed into the door, causing it to burst open. He and Red soared through the air and landed on the ground in a heap. Behind them, the baker, Woody, and the three kids rushed out after them.

"Come on, come on, get up!" The baker urged, pushing the two to their feet. They looked around and saw the other children rushing out of the castle, some of them fleeing into the town while others vanished into the woods.

The Wolf thought for a moment, then said, "Let's take the woods!"

"Agreed," Hansel replied. Gretel nodded her head.

With that, the seven took off into the forest and disappeared into the woods, leaving their prison and entering the sweet embrace of freedom once more.

* * *

 _Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness._


	24. Llorar

_SpeechBubbleMe: Well, duh._

 _LilactheDryad: She just needed confirmation._

 _I am a burglar: Fine._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Yeah, sure._

 _MrScourch: Let's face it, do you really think the Queen would've left the forest alone otherwise. And what Queen doesn't have guards (even if they suck)? Also, I should probably get to the sweets-explaining thing soon._

* * *

When the guards had told Queen Rosina about the massive prison escape that had transpired right under her nose, they were surprised when the Queen didn't react quite like they'd expect.

Rather than unveil her wrath at her guards, the Queen merely scoffed and said, "No matter. I have more important matters to attend to."

Turning to the Huntsman, Rosina said, "Call Lord Bluebeard and tell him that until further notice, he is in charge of the kingdom for now."

"What?" The Huntsman asked, surprised at the Queen's orders. "But what about you?"

The Queen turned and looked out the window into the forest. "I have other matters to attend to outside Grimm," She whispered darkly. Turning back to the Huntsman, she ordered, "Get the men ready! We're going to the Dark Forest!"

* * *

Snow White lay face-down on her bed, still feeling chills under her skin after what Rosina had forced her to do to Woody. It had been a punishment for both of them, and after she had been pressured to commit the act, she had been locked up in her room to spend the rest of the day.

Snow White shuddered. Her hands were still stained with Woody's dried blood, and the sounds of his agonized shouts were still embedded deep in her mind, tormenting her soul.

She couldn't believe she had actually done it. She had hurt the man she loved, not only psychologically, but physically, as well. Not only had she lied to him in an attempt to earn his love, but she had tortured him on the Queen's orders. There was no way he would forgive her now. He couldn't.

She could feel the bile rising in her throat. She hated herself; she may be beautiful on the outside, but she was rotten inside.

The scullery maid shivered when she heard the door to her room creak open. Whipping her head around, she saw Queen Rosina enter the room. There was an unreadable expression on her face as she approached the bed.

"M-Mother," Snow White croaked out, inching ever so slightly away from the Queen, a look of restrained panic on her face.

Queen Rosina hunched over on the bed, staring at her stepdaughter. "Snow White," She whispered softly. "I'm going to be leaving for for the day. I have. . . business outside the kingdom."

"Uh-huh," Snow White said, secretly relieved that, at least temporarily, she would be free from her stepmother's cruelty.

"For the time being, Bluebeard will be charge of this castle while I'm gone," She told Snow White. Reaching out, she gripped Snow White's shoulder, sending a small shiver from the young maid. Rosina's hands were cold as ice.

"While he is here, what he says, goes," She explained to Snow White. "Whatever he says, you will do. You will submit to _all_ his wishes."

As she spoke the last sentence, she pressed her hand against Snow White's bosom. The young maid swallowed the bile crawling up her throat as the Queen touched her chest, until finally, she released her.

"Have a good day, Snow White," Queen Rosina told her.

And with that, she left the room, leaving a cold and empty feeling in the air that stung Snow White's skin.

* * *

After their lucky escape from Queen Rosina, the group of seven had bolted as fast as they could out of the fringes of the kingdom and deep into the woods. Eventually, utterly worn out from all their running, the group had collapsed in a random part of the forest to catch their breaths.

The Wolf and Red lay down next to each other against a tree, struggling to get their breathing back to normal. Hansel, Gretel and Goldilocks were huddled together for warmth, and Woody and the Baker simply sat in the grass, the latter relieved to be outside again while the former had a dour expression on his face.

"That was one lucky escape," The baker told the rest of the group, hoping to lift their spirits. However, everyone else held a look of lost hope in their eyes.

Indeed, they had been lucky to escape. But the question remained of how long their luck would last.

Hansel turned to the other members of the escapees, and asked, "Who are the lot of you?"

"My name is Lycan," The Wolf huffed out, scratching his ears. "The girl is Little Red Riding Hood." Looking to Woody and the baker, he said, "Those two are. . . friends."

Goldilocks slowly stood up and stared at the Wolf. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, "You're the Wolf that chased me a couple days ago, before I got caught!"

"Guilty as charged," The Wolf replied, some humor in his tone. Red giggled, in spite of the situation.

Feeling a little more trust, Hansel said, "My name is Hansel, and this is my sister Gretel," He said, gesturing to the black-haired girl by his side.

The Wolf's eyes darted from the siblings to Goldilocks. "What are you two doing with the little rascal?" He questioned.

Goldilocks opened her mouth to reply, but Gretel abruptly stood up and said, "We're her protectors!"

"Hm?" Goldilocks said, raising an eyebrow. Gretel turned and winked to her.

"Great," The Wolf said, rolling his eyes. He turned his head in the direction of the kingdom, and asked, "So, what do we do now? If we weren't fugitives before, we most certainly are now."

"And we can't go back to the Dwarfs' house, either," Red said, frowning. "They'll know to look for us there."

"Or the bakery," The baker mumbled, downhearted at having to abandon his job. He let out a deep sigh, and flopped down onto the grass.

Goldilocks thought for a moment, and then turned to the siblings. "Where do you live?" She asked the two. "We could go there and-"

"It's in the kingdom," Hansel interrupted with a tone that clearly said that going to their house wasn't an option. Goldilocks' hopeful smiled was replaced with a pessimistic frown, and she slumped down next to the tree.

"Well this is just hopeless!" She said, slamming her tiny fists on the ground. "What are we supposed to do? Camp out in the forest, where we could be eaten by wild animals?"

She then noticed the Wolf staring at her, an offended look on his face, and she meekly whispered, "Sorry."

Gretel scratched her chin, deep in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and a smile appeared on her lips. "I got it!" She shouted, causing all eyes to whip in her direction. "I know where we can go! And it'll be the last place the Queen _ever_ expects us to hide in."

Hansel raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Gretel?" He asked, concerned. "Please don't tell me you're really thinking of _that_ place." There was an unrecognizable fearfulness in his tone.

Gretel frowned, and nodded. "Yes," She told him simply. Hansel moaned in despair.

The Wolf blinked. "Um, kids?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Where are we going?"

* * *

About a half hour later, the group arrived at their destination.

"Oh, dammit," Hansel grumbled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, anger boiling at the sight of their temporary hiding place. "I hoped never to have to set eyes on this dreaded place ever again."

There, laying in the middle of a small field, was the dilapidated gingerbread house. It was covered with candy and other sweets, and there was a row of large lollipops at the side of the road in front of the house.

The Wolf blinked several times in confusion. "What kind of a house is this?" He asked, dumbstruck. In all his life, he had never seen such an off-looking house.

Whereas the group stood, somewhat uncertain, Goldilocks instantly gasped in awe before rushing down the road and towards the house. With a squeal of delight, she grabbed a mint off the wall of the house and shoved it into her mouth, chewing it gleefully.

"I love it already!" She told the group, picking off a lollipop next and eating it.

Hansel and Gretel exchanged glances. "Should we tell her?" The boy asked.

"Later," Gretel reassured him. She turned to the rest of the group and said, "Come on."

The group walked down the road towards to house. Hansel was the first to reach the door. He gave the door a half-hearted push, and instantly, it swung open, allowing them entrance. They walked inside the house, looking around to observe it.

The inside of the house stood in stark contrast to the outside. Inside, the house was dark and dirty, cobwebs in the corners of the house. It was obvious that the house was abandoned; they were probably the first to have set foot in the place in years.

However, what stood out most to the group was the furnace in the living room, as well as the empty black cauldron that rested at the center. It was brief, but Red noticed Hansel and Gretel shiver slightly from the sight of it.

"Goldilocks!" Hansel called out, a hint of uneasiness in his tone. Quickly, the golden-haired girl ran into the house, her arm filled with sweets. Her mouth was already covered in sugar.

"Where are we?" She asked, her mouth filled with chocolate.

"The last place we want to be," Hansel replied. "Which is why the Queen wouldn't ever think to look for us here."

"Why?" The baker asked. "This seems like a pretty. . . inviting place." He paused for a moment, deep in thought, and then added, "In fact, these could actually do good for my business."

"You don't _have_ a business anymore," Red reminded him.

The baker turned to glare at Red. "I can dream!" He shouted at her.

Meanwhile, Goldilocks set the sweets she had collected down on a table. "Want some?" She asked the others. "I think we're all a little hungry."

The rest of the group immediately rushed to eat the sweets, except Hansel and Gretel. They watched from afar, a look of disgust on their faces.

"I'll pass," Hansel said. Gretel nodded in agreement.

As she ate, Red turned to stare at Woody, who sat on the other end of the table. There was an unusual look on his face. He wore an expression of emptiness and bitterness. He stared down at the table, not making eye contact with anyone.

Concerned, Red rose from her seat and approached Woody. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, leaning in close to him. "You haven't said a word since we escaped."

As she extended a hand to the woodcutter and lightly brushed against his shoulder, Woody suddenly recoiled from her touch, causing Red to jump backwards, startled and alarmed.

Woody stared at her, a look of pain in his eyes. He lightly felt the area that she had touched, and winced slightly.

"Woody, what are you doing?" Red asked, confused. "It was just a light touch. You can't honestly say that I hurt you."

Woody turned to look at Red, and sighed. "Don't freak out, okay," He asked Red. The teenage girl nodded slowly, while the rest of the group turned to stare at the woodcutter.

Woody took a deep breath, and turned his back to the group. After a moment's hesitation, he removed his shirt, revealing his bare back to the group.

Lycan, the baker, and Goldilocks gasped. Hansel and Gretel said nothing, but their eyes widened in horror. But none had such a great reaction as Red herself, who let out a scream of utter horror at the sight.

Woody's back was covered in several horrific black scars that ran across his back. Dried blood stained his body, splattered around the scars.

Red covered her mouth to keep from puking. "Woody, you-" She choked on her own words, unable to finish her sentence. The sight of the scars adorning her friend's back sent multiple emotions surging through her.

Rage exploded in the blonde. "That damned Queen!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the table so hard it shook. Everyone, even the Wolf, were somewhat disturbed by her anger.

"She'll pay for this!" Red declared, her face turning red with rage. "When I find her, I'll-"

"It wasn't her," Woody said, his voice just below a whisper. Red paused in the middle of her ranting, and her enraged face was replaced with one of shock.

"What?" She asked.

Woody turned to her, and Red was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"It was Snow White."

* * *

Lord Bluebeard had arrived at Rosina's castle almost immediately after he heard of the massive breakout that had occurred. He met the Queen at the gates of the castle, dozens of men behind her.

"Lord Bluebeard, for the moment, I will be outside the castle," The Queen told him, seated atop a large black horse. "I will be back by tomorrow, hopefully. Until then, I place you in charge of the kingdom."

Bluebeard grinned. "I accept this honor, my queen," He replied, bowing to the monarch.

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Make sure to round up as many of the escaped children as you can," She instructed him. "I want my dungeon filled with boys and girls once more when I get back. Also, I want the corpse of that wolf and that girl with the red hood hanging in the town square tomorrow at dawn, do you hear me!"

"Yes," Bluebeard said, nodding quickly.

The Queen grinned, and she turned to leave the kingdom with her men. However, she paused as she remembered something, and she turned back to Bluebeard. "One more thing," She said, and leaned in close. "You remember my stepdaughter, Snow White?"

"Yes," Bluebeard said. In fact, she had never left his mind for days.

"She's all yours while I'm gone," The Queen told Bluebeard, a smirk on her lips. Bluebeard's eyes widened at the statement; from the look on the Queen's face, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You've gone through many wives, Bluebeard," She said to him. "I'm sure you know how to properly handle a maiden."

"Yes, my queen," Bluebeard said, a dark grin appearing on his lips. "I'll take _good_ care of her."

The Queen grinned, and she reined her horse so it faced the opposite direction. "Come on, men!" She shouted to her guards. "Follow me! We have a forest to visit!"

And with that, she and her men set off out of the kingdom.

* * *

Almost immediately after Woody had revealed his wounds to the group, Red had gone to work trying to heal him as best he could. She could find no towels or blankets in the house, so she resolved to remove her cloak, wet it, and wash Woody's scars with it.

While Red rubbed her cloak against Woody's back, the woodcutter had explained what had transpired when he had been forced to meet the Queen. He explained how the Queen had revealed that Snow White was not a princess, but a scullery maid, and how she had lied to him. He then told her about how Snow White had beat him on the Queen's orders with the riding crop, before he was imprisoned in the dungeons.

Red's heart ached as she listened to his tale. She was furious at Snow White for what she had done, but she reigned her anger for the moment. Right now, she had to focus on comforting Woody.

"Now, I know this is hard on you, Woody," She told him, continuing to rub his scarred back with the wet cloak. "But trust me; it'll be alright. That Snow White won't get away with this."

Woody buried his face in his hands. "Oh Red, you were right," He told her. "I never should have fallen in love with her!"

"She's a harlot, Woody," Red told him. "You don't need her. You deserve better."

Despite his pain, both physical and mental, Woody smiled. "Thank you, Red," He told her. Getting up off the chair, he stretched and said, "I think I'm feeling better. I ought to get some rest."

Pulling on his shirt, the woodcutter walked out of the room and down the small hallway to another room to sleep, leaving Red.

The Wolf had been in the room, watching the two from a distance away. Now that Woody was gone, he got up and approached Red.

"How is he?" He asked.

"His wounds will heal," Red replied, clutching her soaking cloak. "Physically, that is. Mentally, I'm not so sure." She sat down in the chair, exasperated.

The Wolf was surprised when Red suddenly began crying softly. "Red?" He asked, rushing to the girl's side.

"Oh Lycan, what are we going to do?" Red asked, hanging her head low. "The Queen is on her way to the forest. She's going to take over the whole place, and who knows what she'll do everyone living there! What will happen to Mom?"

Lycan rested his paw on Red's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright," He reassured her.

"No, it's not," Red retorted, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm going to lose everything I care about. Both of us are."

A penetrating silence fill the room, neither of them saying a word. The Wolf turned to stare awkwardly at the wall, and his eyes eventually wandered to Red's cloak, still in her hands.

Lycan paused for a moment, and clamped his jaw shut. Eventually, he whispered, "Red?"

"What?"

"I know this is probably not the best time to ask," The Wolf said, shrugging his shoulders. "But why do you wear that cloak?"

The Wolf expected Red to lash out in anger, like she had done in the bakery. Instead, she turned to stare at the Wolf, a tired look on her face.

With a sigh, Red rested the cloak on her lap. Taking a deep breath, Red spoke.

"The cloak belonged to my father," She said slowly. "It was given to him as a child. It was his favorite piece of clothing; he went everywhere with it. You would never see him without it. My mom says that that was what he was wearing when they first met." She let out a soft, bitter chuckle, then frowned.

"Mum says that when I was born, my father decided he would give the cloak to me," She explained. The Wolf nodded.

Red paused, her eyes flickering for a moment. "Then, one day. . ." She paused, and swallowed before continuing. "My father was killed in a work accident. Woody's father says a wild dog attacked them. He died saving the others from harm." She choked a bit as she finished the sentence.

The Wolf's eyes widened. He said nothing; all he could do was stare at Red in sympathy.

"So, ever since then," Red said, tears brimming in her eyes. "I decided to wear my dad's cloak, so as to never forget him. And that's when I became known as Little Red Riding Hood." She finished, and slowly began sobbing.

"Oh Red," The Wolf whispered, resting a paw on her hand. "I am so sorry. I never should've asked-"

"No, it's alright," Red reassured him, wiping tears from her eyes. "You were just curious." Despite her attempts, though, tears continued to stream from her eyes.

The Wolf knew he couldn't just let Red tear up on her own. "Oh, come here," He said, and wrapped his arms around the girl. Red nestled her head against the Wolf's, accepting his comfort.

"I know it can be hard, losing someone you love," The Wolf whispered to Red, holding her tight. "And you should never forget about them. But in the end, you can't let them define your life. You have to move on with your life. And I guarantee you, your father and grandmother are still watching over you, and they are proud of you, Red."

The Wolf's words seemed to soothe Red. Once she had stopped crying, she released herself from the Wolf's grip. He was surprised to see a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lycan," She whispered to him.

* * *

 _The future is dark, the present burdensome. Only the past, dead and buried, bears contemplation.  
_


	25. Darkness Unfolds

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Of course he will._

 _LilactheDryad: Sure._

 _I am a burglar: And what are you going to do with that cloak?_

* * *

Snow White had watched helplessly from her window as the Queen and her men had left the kingdom for the Dark Forest, a feeling of dread building in the pit of her stomach. She could only imagine what the poor folk living in the forest would have to endure once the Queen found them.

The feeling of dread grew when she heard the sound of a doorknob twisting, and turned her head in its direction, wondering who it was. The door slowly creaked open, and the maid saw the form of Lord Bluebeard at the door.

"Hello, princess," Bluebeard greeted the scullery maid.

The Lord looked somewhat different, Snow White could see. His blue bear was more mangy, and his eyes were somewhat unfocused, with dark rings under it. From the looks of it, the man hadn't been sleeping for days. She had no idea why.

"Evening, Bluebeard," She said, trying to ignore the man's rather ragged appearance.

"The Queen has left me in charge while she is away," Bluebeard explained to the princess. "That means you must obey all of my orders until she returns. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Snow White said dully. Secretly, her mind was still on Woody; she had no idea where he had gone after the prison escape, and she wondered if he was safe, and if he was, could she ever meet with him and make it up to him.

"I'm going to be sending my men out to find as many of the escaped prisoners as possible," Bluebeard mentioned, almost as if he was reading her mind. "The Queen will be most pleased to see her prisoners recaptured."

A knot of panic swelled in Snow White's chest. "Bluebeard, wouldn't it be best if they be left alone?" She asked, getting up from the bed and approaching the door. "They are merely children, after all. Haven't they been through enough?"

Bluebeard responded by roughly grabbing Snow White by the arm and shoving her back with enough force to nearly knock her over. The maid caught herself, surprised. Bluebeard had never been violent to her in the past.

"You are to remain in this room," Bluebeard said, his voice unusually steely. "Under no circumstances will you leave until I say so. Understood?"

Snow White didn't respond, too shocked to form words. The Lord seemed to take her silence as a yes, as he roughly slammed the door and locked it. The sound of his footsteps booming down the hallway echoed in the room.

Snow White groaned and slumped down onto the bed face-first. She felt so angry and helpless, trapped like a mouse in her tight surroundings. At least the escaped prisoners had an entire kingdom to move around in.

She, on the other hand, was a prisoner in the castle.

* * *

Bluebeard didn't waste any time carrying out the Queen's orders. His first command was to send his men out to scour the town to find any of the escaped children who may have returned to their parents.

It wasn't long before Bluebeard's men were scouring the streets of the kingdom in search of the escapees. Terrified townsfolk fled into their homes to avoid the men as they searched every alley and house.

"Open up on orders of the Queen!" The guards barked as they arrived at each house. When they received no answer, they would break the door down and forcefully enter the house. The houses residents were taken and dragged out into the open for questioning, their belongings taken away.

"We found one!" A guard shouted as they dragged a young girl kicking and screaming out into the open. The girl's mother rushed after them, a horrified look on her face.

"No, please don't take my child away!" She shouted, grabbing onto one of the guards and pulling on his arm. All she received was a strike to the face, knocking her roughly to the ground.

"Mama!" The girl cried out and reached for her, but the guards picked her up and carried her off to the castle. Nearby, another guard was doing the same to a young boy.

"Stop, that boy is not a prisoner!" A man shouted. "I've seen him on the streets before."

"Doesn't matter," The guard replied coldly. "The Queen wants as many children as possible in the dungeons when she returns. Best to stay out of our way."

Throughout the kingdom, the wailing of horrified parents and the terrified screams of children tore through the air, the sound deafening.

Things had turned very grim, indeed.

* * *

In the gingerbread house, the group could feel the intense horror resonating in the dark kingdom a distance away. They didn't know what exactly was happening, but they could feel in the core of their bones that the kingdom was suffering heavily.

The Baker gazed forlornly in the direction of the kingdom, whispering, "The people are under great turmoil; I can feel it. The Queen is the root of it all."

"But what can we do about it?" Woody asked, his eyes filled with hopelessness. "She's the most powerful people in the kingdom. Us? We're just fugitives, escaped prisoners. What can we do?"

Red stepped up. "I say we do what we were originally going to do," She suggested. "We kill the one causing this turmoil. The Queen doesn't know where we are; we at least have that advantage."

"And we know the locations of the castle," The Wolf pointed out in an attempt to restore some little hope into the small group. "We just need to form a plan to kill the Queen before-"

"I want to go home," A small voice whispered into the darkness. All heads turned to Goldilocks, who stood in the middle of the room. Her hair was a mess and there were rings under her eyes. The girl looked lost, terrified and helpless.

"I want to go home to my parents," Goldilocks whispered to the group, nearly choking on her words. "We escaped the castle; why not just go back to the forest."

The Wolf was about to say something, but he stopped himself. He realized that the girl didn't know about the Queen's plans for the Dark Forest.

"You can't," Was all he said.

Goldilocks' face fell. "Why not?" She asked, wringing her arms in irritation. "You know the directions, don't you? That's why you came here, right?"

The Wolf paused for a moment. "Well. . ." He stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Just let her go," Hansel said from the other side of the room. He and Gretel were seated at a table, their heads resting on the table, their hands clasped together tightly. They almost looked like reflections of one another in the dim lighting.

"The girl's been through enough already," Hansel pointed out. "Just let her leave. Don't drag her into this whole debacle."

Red stared at Hansel and Gretel. For a moment, she considered it. She truly did want to release Goldilocks from their complicated plotting. She was the youngest and most innocent of them all; it didn't feel right to subject her to such turmoil at such a young age and have her innocence stripped from her, like Red herself had gone through when her grandmother died. However, she knew that leaving Goldilocks on her own with no protection would put her in even graver danger.

"No," She said firmly, walking over the Goldilocks and resting a hand on her shoulder. "We're all in this together. If we go off on our own, we're just letting ourselves get captured by the Queen. We have to stick together and figure out a way to rid the kingdom, and our home, from this danger."

This seemed to put the group, including Goldilocks, at ease. Red turned to the adults and said, "Alright, one of you will keep guard every two hours or so in case anybody passes by. The rest of us need some food and rest."

The Wolf stood up, saying, "I'll stand guard." He then walked to the exit of the house to wait by the door.

Red turned to the baker and asked, "You think you could use some of those candies on the house to make something for us to eat?"

The baker grinned. "You bet," He said, and went off to do just that. Red let out a relieved sigh, and she retired to her room to rest.

The moment she was gone, Goldilocks slowly approached Hansel and Gretel as they rested on the table. Lightly tapping Hansel on the shoulder, she whispered, "Um, Hansel?"

"What is it?" Hansel asked, his voice carrying a hint of annoyance.

"Um, when this is all over, could I possibly live with you and Gretel in your house?" Goldilocks asked.

The siblings sat up, confused. "What?" Hansel asked. "Didn't you just say you had parents? Why do you want to go live with us?

"I dunno," Goldilocks said, shrugging.

"No," Hansel said bluntly. " _If_ this ends with all of us alive, you're going right back where you came from. We don't need another mouth to feed in our household."

Goldilocks flinched. "But you said you counted on me," She said.

"That doesn't make us friends, or family for that matter," Hansel retorted. "It was just so the three of us could get out of that smelly dungeon. Now we just have to keep ourselves out of that dungeon."

"But-"

"Shut up and let us rest," Hansel interrupted harshly, and dropped his head back on the table.

"Hansel," Gretel said, folding her arms. Hansel groaned in response, and Gretel shook her head before leaving to go sleep in her bed.

Goldilocks stood at the table, staring down at Hansel's half-sleeping form. She bit her lip, wanting to say something, but at the same time, not wanting to anger the boy further. Reluctantly, she turned and left to go rest, trying to keep the tears from welling in her eyes.

* * *

The Queen and her men had reached the Dark Forest much faster than it had taken Lycan, Red and Woody to travel to Grimm. Unlike the trio, the Queen and her men had no need to rest.

Eventually, they arrived in the forest. As they men, numbering in over a hundred, walked down the long road through the forest, the Queen looked around the Dark Forest, taking the time to admire it. The forest reminded her of when she was only a lass, living a commoner's life in the woods. She couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from the sight.

It wasn't long before the army had reached a village in the Dark Forest. The villagers had noticed the large army heading their way, and had gathered together to meet them, confused. Why had soldiers from Grimm arrived in their village.

"Who are you?" One little boy asked, walking up to the Queen before being held back by his mother.

The Queen stroked her chin as she stared upon the crowd, a smirk appearing on her lips. In particular, there were a lot of children in the village as well. She truly did thank Red and Lycan for coming to her kingdom; even if Bluebeard failed to gather all the escaped children, she would have more than enough when she returned.

"Good evening, my good folk," She greeted the villagers. "I am Queen Rosina of Grimm."

"Why have you come?" One man asked.

"To extend an offer of friendship to you all," The Queen claimed, extending a hand forward, a charismatic grin on her face. "A wolf and a girl with a red cloak directed me to you all. Accept me as your queen, and I promise you'll benefit gratefully."

She was lying, of course. But what ruler wouldn't want to extend their influence whenever possible.

"A girl with a red cloak?" One woman asked. "Little Red Riding Hood?"

"And the wolf?" Another man asked. "What were they doing together?"

 _So these villagers know these two,_ The Queen thought to herself. It appeared the stories were true.

"What has become of Little Red?" The same woman questioned. "Where is she?"

"That is of no concern," The Queen replied, her voice steely. Her cold answer piqued the villagers.

"What have you done to that girl?" Another man asked, his voice brazen. "Show her to us, now!" A few men began to

The Queen could see the villagers begin to be riled up in anger. Clearly, they wouldn't accept her as ruler willingly now.

So, she would merely force them to.

Aiming a finger at the crowd, the Queen's finger sparkled with electricity. The villagers screamed in terror and ran out of the way as the Queen fired a bolt of lightning in their direction. The lightning blast struck a nearby house, setting it ablaze within seconds.

The villagers watched the house burn down, horrified by the Queen's show of power.

"Listen, you fools," The Queen sneered. "I am your Queen now, and you will not challenge me again. If you do, the consequences will be most dear."

The villagers didn't say a word, much too frightened of the Queen to speak out.

The Queen turned to the Huntsman. "Search this forest," She commanded to her army. "Find everyone who knows Red and the Wolf. From this day forward, the Dark Forest belong to me!"

* * *

 _When a sinister person means to be your enemy, they always start by trying to become your friend._


	26. Way of Suffering

_MrScourch: Yeah, I decided to edit out that part with Bluebeard._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: You really like saying mothafaka, don't you?_

 _LilactheDryad: I'll excuse you for the pun._

* * *

Back at the kingdom, the streets were littered with debris and shattered belongings as a result of Bluebeard's men scouring the town for any escaped prisoners. In the midst of the chaos, many families had fled into the forest to spare themselves the wrath of the kingdom guards.

In the castle, the dungeons were full to bursting with captured children, regardless of whether they were prison escapees or not. Imprisoned with them were townsfolk thought to be conspiring against the crown.

Snow White watched the chaos from within her room, her heart aching at the sight. Had she been in any position of power she would have tried to stop this madness; alas, she was confined to her room and unable to help the poor commoners suffering under Bluebeard's cruel hand. She could only imagine what tribulations the residents of the Dark Forest were being forced to endure, now that the Queen had found them.

Snow White was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear the door creak open behind her. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Lord Bluebeard standing at the door.

For the first time, it wasn't the Lord's blue beard that caught Snow's eye first. It was his _eyes_. They looked frustrated, tired, but most of all... _hungry._

"Princess," Bluebeard said in an odd tone. "You'll be glad to know that my men have rounded up several of the escaped prisoners. That, or at least replaced them for when the Queen returns."

Snow White nodded, more out of compliance than genuine joy. She was hoping Bluebeard would turn and leave.

Unfortunately, he did not. Instead, he took a few steps into the room, approaching Snow White slowly. He was walking in an awkward manner, almost stumbling and tripping over his feet.

The scullery maid instinctively backed up against the window as he approached, nearly falling out before she took a step to the side. Bluebeard turned slightly and continued approaching her.

"You know, I have had many wives, Snow White," Bluebeard said once they were a rather close distance to each other. "But I have never had any quite as beautiful as you."

Snow White gulped. For some reason, the compliment sounded more threatening than anything.

"T-Thank you, my lord," She stammered out.

The scullery maid felt her skin crawl when Bluebeard reached out and took her chin in his hands. "The Queen fears that there is someone out there fairer than her," He mused, slightly squeezing the maid's soft face. "I believe I have found her."

"What are you doing?" Snow White asked, uncomfortable, as Bluebeard slowly pulled her close to him. His other hand slowly slid around her backside.

"Tell me you will be mine," Bluebeard whispered into her ear. He then leaned in to kiss her lips.

Snow White's eyes widened in shock, then she pushed him away in revulsion. "No!" She shouted, louder than she expected. "What do you think you're doing? Keep away from me!"

"Now princess, let's not be so hostile," Bluebeard replied calmly, though there was a hint of anger in his tone. He approached her once more and reached out to take hold of her, but Snow White instinctively struck out, her hand making contact with his face. He let out a shout of shocked pain and stumbled back.

"I said keep away!" Snow White shouted at him, enraged. How dare he try to use her like this, she thought.

Bluebeard reeled back, his cheek burning from where Snow White had struck him. The scullery maid's anger was replaced with horror at the realization of what she'd done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She said, filled with remorse, as well as fear.

By now, a few of Bluebeard's guards had arrived on the scene. "My Lord, what happened?" One of the guards asked.

Bluebeard removed his hand from his face, and he stared at Snow White, a look of fury in his eyes. The scullery maid was filled with fear when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Alright, princess," The Lord said, thoroughly angered. "I wanted to do this nicely, but it appears you will not have it. So, I will just have to teach you some _respect_."

Turning to his guards, Bluebeard said, "Take her with me. We're going to have to show this princess some manners."

* * *

In a few minutes, Snow White had been roughly dragged to the throne room by Bluebeard's men. Once they had reached the room, the guards had roughly thrown the princess onto the ground.

Snow White struggled to get to her knees. Hoping to be relieved of some punishment, she turned to Bluebeard and said, "I truly am sorry, my lord." I-"

"Silence!" Bluebeard snapped at her. Snow White immediately stopped talking.

"Before she left, the Queen said I was allowed to do whatever I wanted to you," Bluebeard told the maid. "Well, you have disobeyed her orders. What's more, I have been told that you've been responsible for some of the recent escapees. It appears you have a rebellious heart, one that needs to be crushed."

Snow White's eyes widened in horror, a feeling of dread building in the pit of her stomach.

Bluebeard gestured to his guards. One man walked over to the maid and grabbed her, roughly throwing her onto her stomach. She lay on the stony floors, injured. Behind her, Bluebeard unsheathed his sword, and motioned to the man by his side.

The man slowly approached the maid and grabbed her, pulling her to her knees. She didn't bare to move; she had heard Bluebeard unsheathe his sword. The thought that he planned to kill her weighed heavily on her mind, and she couldn't bare to look at the source of her death. She simply kept her head lowered, her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable blow.

She flinched slightly when one of the guards tore down the back of her dress, exposing her bare back. It was laced with scars, a result of her past abuse by the Queen's hands.

Bluebeard rose his sword over Snow White's back. The maid tensed her back, preparing to feel the sting of the sword slice through her skin.

Finally, the blow came. Snow White let out a scream as the dull end of the sword struck her backside. The force of the blow caused her to nearly collapse on her stomach, but she steeled herself to remain on her knees. Her eyes were wide with shock; he hadn't struck her with the intention to kill?

She was violently broken out of her thoughts when another blow from the sword stung her backside, followed by another, and another. Bluebeard grinned cruelly as he tormented the maid, striking her with his sword repeatedly. Every time the blade struck her bare flesh, the maid would let out a pained yelp or moan.

One blow caused Snow White to land on all fours. Her body shivered, her back sore. Her breathing was ragged and heavy. She let out a scream as Bluebeard continued to strike her back with the sword, each blow threatening to cause her to collapse.

Then, unexpectedly, he stopped. A few moments passed, Snow White expecting another blow to come. Oddly enough, it didn't. Eventually, she heard Bluebeard sheath his sword.

"That will be enough," He said.

Snow White let out a relieved sigh. Her back felt like it was on fire, but she was at least happy that her punishment was over.

Or so it seemed.

"Disrobe her for me," Bluebeard unexpectedly commanded to his guards. Immediately, Snow White's eyes widened in horror as she realized that her punishment wasn't over yet. No, Bluebeard had a much worse one in store for her.

Several guards grabbed onto Snow White and hoisted her to her feet. The maid kicked and screamed as they dragged her over to the staircase of the throne. As she struggled, two guards pressed her down against the steps face-first, one of them clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her.

The maid's eyes went wide as she felt one guard grab her dress and tear it down, exposing her bare legs to the cold air. Panicking, she kicked her legs out, knocking one guard back. The other guard struck her in the head in retaliation, briefly stunning her.

Disoriented from the blow, Snow White could hardly react as the guard tore her dress down, exposing the upper part of the bosom. As she regained her senses, she could feel another guard rip her gown, revealing her underskirt.

Her senses regained, Snow White knew she had to escape, _now._ And to do that, she needed a plan.

Looking up, she saw the glass windows adorning the walls. She only saw them for a few moments before her head was yanked back by one of the guards. As he did so, however, Snow White noticed the man's dagger flashing in his pocket. At that moment, an idea quickly formed in her head.

During her quick planning, the guards had torn off half of her dress. Her knickers were the only thing covering the lower part of her body, and the torn fabric lay on the staircase near her.

"Hold her down for me," Bluebeard commanded, walking up to the half-naked maid. Snow White tried not to look at him; instead, she focused on the dagger, her one chance of an escape.

Bluebeard leaned in close. "Now princess, I trust you have learned your lesson?" He asked, grabbing her black hair in his hands. "I hope that from now on, you will learn to please me."

Snow White didn't respond. By now, the guards had released her arms, no doubt under the impression she had ceased struggling.

"Now, I will request to you one more time," Bluebeard said, pressing down on Snow White's backside. "Tell me that you will be mine." He ran his hand down her bare skin, down towards her breasts.

Snow White groaned as she felt his weight on her back. But she took a deep breath and gathered her strength. The guard's dagger was just in reach; it would take all her agility to pull off what she planned to do next.

As Bluebeard held Snow White down, the maid struck.

Elbowing Bluebeard in the face, Snow White knocked him off of her. As the guards reeled in shock, the half-naked maid dove for the guard with the knife. Before he could respond, she grabbed the dagger out of his pocket and quickly slashed his side. The guard shouted out and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding side.

Snow White stood up, facing the other guards. She covered her exposed bosom with one arm; with the other, she held the dagger out as a warning.

"Now princess, please be reasonable," Bluebeard said to the enraged princess. He knew he didn't have enough time to pull out his sword, now that the maid had a weapon.

Snow White backed up towards the window. "Keep away from me," She hissed at the guards. They stood there, unsure of what to do.

Finally, when she was sure they were out of arms length, Snow White turned and made a mad dash towards the window. Behind her, she heard one of the guards shout, "Get her!"

The knife still in her hand, Snow White ran towards the window and dove through it, soaring out of the castle. She landed on the grass and tumbled a bit on the ground before coming to a stop. Scrambling to her knees, she turned and could see the guards heading towards the castle exit to give chase.

Getting to her feet, Snow White ran into the forest as fast as she could. The grass and twigs on the ground stung her bare feet, sending ripples of pain pulsing through her. As she struggled to navigate through the woods, her skin was scratched by low-hanging branches and bushes.

As she ran, she could hear the guards pursuing her from behind, their heavy footsteps closing in. She heard them shout her name, but she ignored them and continued running, ducking under branches and dodging trees. As she ran, the knife slipped from her fingers and onto the ground.

Finally, the maid stopped when she reached a short cliff, a rapid river blocking her escape. She paused; she had never learned to swim, and the river was too wide for her to jump across.

"Snow White!" She heard Bluebeard shout from behind her, and she turned around to see Bluebeard and several guards approach her. A crossbow was in the Lord's hand.

Snow White took a deep breath. She had two options: surrender to Bluebeard and face whatever punishment he had in store for her, or take her chances with the river. She thought for only a few seconds, and picked the second.

Her legs trembling, Snow White began to rush towards the river. She prepared to try and jump; hopefully, she could make it over the side of the river. If not, she would try her chances swimming.

Alas, she never got the chance.

The sound of an arrow being released from a bow cut through the air as Bluebeard fired his crossbow. The arrow zipped through the air, right towards Snow White. Before the maiden could even turn around, the arrow plunged deep into her bare backside.

Immediately, the woman's head whipped back, her mouth opening as if to scream, but no sound came out. Her pupils dilated, her body twitching. Warm blood began to ooze out of the flesh wound.

Snow White began to feel lightheaded, dizzy. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but despite this, she could feel herself begin to lose balance. She began to fall forward, not having the strength to keep balance.

A splashing sound was heard as the maiden landed in the river below. Her body was carried away by the current and taken down the river to parts unknown. Several of the guards began to give chase, but Bluebeard stopped them.

"Don't bother; she's as good as dead anyways," He said.

"But what about when the Queen returns?" One of the guards asked.

"Well, she'll be happy to hear a potential rival has been eliminated," Bluebeard sneered scornfully. Turning around, he said, "Come on."

With that, he and his guards turned and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Red and the Wolf were alarmed when they heard a knock at the door. For a moment, they wondered if the guards had found them.

Red was just about go and grab a knife from the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Can we come in?"

Red and the Wolf paused. ". . . Happy?" The young maiden said in disbelief. Turning to the door, she walked over and opened it up. Sure enough, the two saw the Seven Dwarfs standing at the door, looking exhausted after clearly having spent a few hours walking.

"What are you guys doing here?" Red asked, scratching her blonde hair.

"After Lord Bluebeard was given charge over the kingdom in the Queen's absence, he ordered every house searched for escaped prisoners," Happy explained, pausing to catch his breath. "The kingdom is in ruins; a lot of people have fled. We knew it wasn't long before the guards would come to our door, so we ran."

"How'd you know to find us here?" The Wolf questioned.

"We just found the first house and decided to go there," Dopey said. Next to him, Sleepy was leaning on his shoulder, snoring. Dopey elbowed him awake.

"Wait a second, who's Bluebeard?" Red asked. "And why did the Queen leave?"

Happy opened his mouth to explain, but before he could say anything, a piercing scream filled the air. All heads whipped over to the kitchen as Goldilocks rushed out, followed by Hansel and Gretel. The blonde-haired girl hid behind Red, hiding in the maiden's cloak.

"Goldilocks!" Hansel shouted, frustrated.

"What happened?" Red asked, alarmed.

"Me and Gretel went to use the bathroom, and when we came back, Goldilocks had eaten both out dinner!" Hansel shouted, pointing at Goldilocks as she hid behind Red.

"I couldn't help it," Goldilocks muttered, shrugging meekly.

Lycan turned to stare at Goldilocks, shaking his head in disappointment. "What's the matter with you, Goldilocks?" He chastised. "You're always taking things that don't belong to you."

"I'm sorry," Goldilocks said, lowering her head in shame.

Red sighed, and said, "Go outside, Goldy."

"Okay!" Goldilocks said, and rushed past the Dwarfs and out into woods nearby.

"Hey, don't go too far!" Red called out, but Goldilocks was long gone by then. The maiden rolled her eyes, then turned back to Happy.

"So, as you were saying," She said, motioning for him to continue.

"Bluebeard is the second most powerful man in the kingdom," Happy explained. "After the Queen left for the Dark Forest, she placed him in charge, and he's been on a wild manhunt for all the prisoners that escaped the castle dungeons earlier today."

"Oh," Red whispered. Behind her, Hansel and Gretel each let out a gasp, a wave of guilt crashing into them.

Suddenly, Red's eyes widened. "The Queen went to the Dark Forest!" She shouted as realization sunk in. "Oh no, this is bad! She's going to kill everyone there, including mum! What are we going to do?!" She began pacing around anxiously.

"Red," Lycan said softly, turning to look at her.

Instantly, Red took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Sorry," She said. "But we're going to have to think of something."

"Indeed," The Wolf said. "But first, we're going to have to stop Bluebeard before he hurts anymore people. Is that something we agree on?"

Red turned to the Wolf, grinning. "Yes!" She agreed, nodding her head.

* * *

Goldilocks had skipping past a river, humming to herself as she thought of what to say to Hansel and Gretel when she met them later on. As she thought, he heard a splashing sound from nearby.

Pausing, Goldilocks slowly turned in the direction of the splashing sound. Her eyes followed the river until she saw the source of the sound.

There, lying unconscious on the shore, was a young woman. Her dress had been torn down, exposing part of her breasts and rump. Her body was soaking and covered in mud, and there was a trail of blood lying on the shore, leading all the way up to the woman's exposed back.

Goldilocks gasped when she saw the arrow protruding from her backside. Rushing over to the woman, she did the first thing she thought of and impulsively yanked the end of the arrow out of the woman's back. Immediately, blood began gushing from the wound.

Goldilocks nearly screamed when she saw that she had only made the wound worse. As she looked around, trying to find something she could use to stop the bleeding, her eyes landed on a pile of leaves. Grabbing them, she pressed them against the woman's back to put pressure on the wound. She held the leaves there until she was sure the bleeding had slowed.

Slowly, Goldilocks began pushing the woman onto her back so she could see her face. The moment the girl got a good look at the maiden's face, she let out a gasp of disbelief.

The maiden was Snow White.

* * *

 _Cowards make the best torturers. Cowards understand fear and they can use it.  
_


	27. Unhappy Reunion

_I am a burglar: You're out of luck, then._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, those previous bits of foreshadowing had to lead to something, right? Be glad I didn't actually "do it"._

 _LilactheDryad: Because I'm EEEEEVIL. :P_

* * *

The Dwarfs were seated at the dinner table where the children had been eating not too long ago. Immediately, the baker set some soup on the table for the Dwarfs, saying, "You must be really hungry after such a long journey here."

The Dwarfs nodded, but then Red walked up and tapped Happy on the shoulder. "We need to talk," She told the leader of the Dwarfs. "About the children. Why exactly does the Queen want them?"

Happy sighed. "The Queen is insane," He told the young girl. "She's a witch who _devours_ boys and girls. She thinks that consuming the youth will allow her to retain her own, so she'll never have to grow old and die."

"But it won't work," Grumpy chimed in. "Nobody, no matter how powerful, can thwart time. Or old age." He self-consciously stroked his gray beard.

"Well why don't you just tell her that?" Woody asked.

"As if she would listen," Happy said, shifting his eyes. "Once she forms an idea, nobody will be able to change it. Ever since she was a little girl."

That got Red's attention. "What do you mean, since she was little girl?" Red asked, leaning onto the table. "Did you. . . know her when she was a child?"

Happy's eyes widened a bit. "Well. . ."

He was cut off by a loud banging noise coming from outside the door. A young voice shouted, "Open up! Open up now!"

Red recognized the voice as Goldilocks. "Why does she sound so panicked?" She asked aloud. A horrifying thought entered her mind, and she whispered, "The guards haven't found us, have they?"

She and the Wolf immediately dashed out the kitchen and towards the living room, Red grabbing a knife in case they had to defend themselves. Racing to the door, Red grabbed the door and swung it open, brandishing the knife briefly, only to lower it when she saw that there were no guards.

Goldilocks was standing at the door, looking absolutely exhausted. She was half-carrying an unconscious woman over her shoulders. "Please. . ." She groaned, struggling to collapse. "Let. . . us. . . in."

Red awkwardly opened the door fully and allowed Goldilocks to drag the woman inside, setting her down on the floor. It was only then that Red and the Wolf recognized her.

Red gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. "It's Snow White!" She half-shouted, half-whispered.

Snow White was in a much worse state than Red had previously seen her in. Her dress had been torn to shreds, exposing her back, which was riddled with scars, both old and new, and she was covered in mud. She almost looked dead, if not for her slight breathing.

Red stared down at her, wondering how the maid had gotten here. After her mind registered, however, her eyes then narrowed in anger.

"It's that lying harlot," She growled, her fist tightening around the knife. The Wolf raised an arm, signalling for her to stop. Reluctantly, she tucked the knife in her pocket and crossed her arms, staring at Snow White scornfully.

The Wolf knelt down. "She's hurt," He said, resting a paw over her arrow wound. "Get her into the kitchen. We have to move quickly."

"What?" Red asked, flabbergasted. The Wolf looked at her, and Red sighed before crouching down and taking hold of Snow White's shoulders. She grunted as she pulled the slightly larger woman onto her feet and holding her tight before half-carrying her towards the kitchen. She tried to ignore the mud attaching itself to her red cloak as the two walked. Behind them, the Wolf and Goldilocks followed close by.

Once they got to the kitchen, everyone present was stricken with shock at the sight, but none moreso than Woody. He sprang to his feet, his eyes wide, and he said, "It's her."

Red humphed, then dropped Snow White onto the ground, earning her a sharp glare from Lycan. Immediately, everyone else present gathered around her to inspect her.

"Is she alright?" Gretel asked, kneeling down to inspect her. She and Hansel both winced at the scars on her back.

"Of course she's not!" Grumpy snapped at the door. "Look at her! She looks like she's been used as whipping practice!"

"Can we help her?" Goldilocks asked, squeezing in between Hansel and Gretel.

The only one who hadn't joined in to inspect the woman was Woody. The others turned to him, wanting to hear his thoughts on the manner. However, he avoided their gaze, instead staring at the wall, a look of bitter betrayal in his eyes.

"I say we throw her back out," He said in an uncharacteristically dark tone.

Goldilocks gasped. "We can't!" She protested, stunned that he would even suggest such a thing.

"No, I'm with Woody," Red said, crossing her arms and turning up her nose. "I say we throw that little liar to the wolves." She noticed Lycan staring at her, and muttered out, "Sorry."

"Come on!" Goldilocks exclaimed. "She released a bunch of children even at risk of her own life! We owe her one!"

"Yeah, just to impress me," Woody muttered, his eyes darkening. "To get me to lower my guard and trust her." His hands balled up into fists.

Woody rested a paw on Goldilocks' shoulder. "Where did you find her?" He asked.

"I just found her by the stream," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "There was an arrow sticking out of her back, so I. . . pulled it out." The moment she said that, she received a clap across the head from Grumpy. "Ow!"

"You ripped an arrow out of her back?!" He chastised incredulously. "Do you have any idea how to treat wounded people?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Goldilocks quickly tried to defend herself. "I was just trying to help."

Grumpy groaned. "Someone get us a _real_ medic," He exclaimed in exasperation.

Red's eyes widened in shock as everyone slowly turned to her. "Wait. . . what?!" She shouted as realization sank in. "You want me to do it?"

"You are the best of us," Woody pointed out, even though he still wasn't comfortable with the group having to care for Snow White.

"Come on, Red," Goldilocks pleaded, giving the teenage girl a begging look. "She did free those kids."

Red stared into Goldilocks' eyes. She growled as the young girl's look won her over. "Alright!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "But I'm not gonna enjoy a moment of it!"

* * *

The group spent the next few hours tending to Snow White. After washing the dirt and mud off of the maid's body, Red then started washing her injuries. After wrapping up her body, the group lay her down on the bed.

Afterwards, the group simply watched her, waiting for her respond. She had remained unconscious for the entire ordeal; there was no doubt that she must have gone through some excruciating pain to have left her unconscious for so long.

"I still think we should have left her," Red complained, seated on a chair next to Lycan.

"Come on, look at what those monsters did to her," Gretel defended, shooting a look at the teenage girl. "She's just as much a victim as we are."

"No, she's no victim," Red snapped. "She's the reason we got caught in the first place. Now, thanks to her, Woody got hurt and the Queen is going to. . ." She stopped talking and simply lowered her head so nobody could see the look of anguish on her face.

Everyone's ears perked when they heard Snow White groan. "She's waking up," Sneezy said, and the group stood up and looked at her in anticipation.

Snow White slowly stirred out of her slumber. She let out a cough as her eyes opened up, her vision cloudy. Looking around, she immediately realized that she wasn't in the castle anymore. She also saw that she was surrounded by several people, some of which she recognized, and others she didn't.

"Who are. . . where am I?" She asked, her brain flooded with questions. She tried to sit up, but she was still badly injured and instead flopped back onto the bed, groaning.

"We, uh, we saved you," Goldilocks told the injured former maid.

"You mean Red did," Grumpy snorted, folding his arms.

"Red?" Snow White asked, squinting her eyes at the blurry figure covered in red sitting near her. Her vision adjusted, and she let out a gasp as she immediately recognized the people around her.

"Red!" She shouted, managing to sit up despite her injuries. "Wolf! Mr. Baker!" Despite her pain, she managed a relieved smile. Her head spun around, and she almost let out a squee when she saw Woody standing nearby, not facing her.

"Woody!" She shouted with glee.

Her feeling of joy vanished, however, when Woody turned to face her, and she was surprised to see a hardened look on his face.

"W-Woody?" She said, her heart sinking. Woody said nothing; instead he turned around, not wanting to look at her.

Snow White turned back to Red, the Wolf and the Baker. The Wolf had a disappointed look on his face, and the baker had his arms folded and was giving her a disapproving stare. But none of them looked as angry as Red.

"Um, guys?" Snow White said, shrinking down in her bed.

The Dwarfs and the children, sensing the tensity of the situation, slowly backed away. "We're gonna, uh, go," Happy said, before the Dwarfs and the children dashed out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind them and leaving the five.

Snow White gulped, and turned to look at the four. It was then that she remembered how she had lied to them, telling them that she was a princess, and unintentionally leading the Queen right to them, leading to their capture. She could still remember the shouts of agony when she was forced to beat Woody.

"Look, you guys, I'm very-" Snow White was cut off when Red's open-handed palm connected with her cheek, causing her head to whip in the other direction. She let out a scream of surprise and clutched her stinging cheek, turning to stare at Red in shock.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" Red chastised her, her cheeks red with anger. "You're lucky we didn't throw you back in the river after what you did!"

"I didn't know the Queen was following me!" Snow White shouted back, trying to defend herself.

"You lied to us!" Red shouted, pointing a finger at Snow White. "You tricked us! You tricked Woody! You led the the Queen right to us, and worst of all, you broke my friend's heart!" She turned her back to Snow White and crossly folded her arms, seething. The Wolf lay a paw on her shoulder to get her to calm down.

Snow White stared at Red's back. "I'm sorry, okay," She said, feeling guilty. "How can I make it up to you?"

For a moment, Red gave no response. After a while, she finally said, "You can start by apologizing to my friend."

Snow White turned to Woody. "Woody, I am so sorry for what I did," She apologized to him. "I'm sorry for lying to you, and beating you."

Woody snorted, still not looking at Snow White. Her face fell, and she lowered her head in shame.

The Wolf looked at Red, then at Woody. With a sigh, he said, "Can the three of you leave for a moment?"

Red, Woody, and the Baker all obliged and exited the room, leaving Lycan and Snow White alone with each other.

"What, are you gonna rip into me, too?" Snow White asked, dejected.

"Look," The Wolf said, resting a paw on the bed. "I know what it's like to want to make it up to someone. Believe me, I've been there. And I also know it's sometimes not easy to earn someone's forgiveness, and even if you do, their trust in you may be impaired."

Snow White frowned, casting an aside glance to the window. The Wolf's words definitely weren't making her feel better.

"But," The Wolf added. "It's not impossible. In fact, there was someone, a lot like me, who once ate the grandmother of a girl, a lot like Red. For a time, that person thought that girl would always hate him. But, after spending some time with each other, they actually managed to become, kind of. . . friends." He paused after that.

Snow White slowly turned to the Wolf, raising an eyebrow at him. She said nothing, but her look made it clear she could tell what the Wolf was referring to. After a while, she smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Wolf," She said.

The Wolf smiled. Then, he frowned and asked, "What happened to you, anyways?"

Snow White's face fell. "I, uh," She covered her body with her blankets, the memories of her humiliation still etched deeply in her mind. "While Bluebeard was in the castle, he. . . he tried to. . ." She clamped her mouth shut and simply looked down in embarrassment.

It didn't take the Wolf long for realization to sink in. "Oh," He said, his eyes widening. His eyes darkened, enraged at how anyone could be so vile.

"You tried to escape?" He guessed correctly. When Snow White nodded, he said, "And that's when he shot you with the arrow?"

"Yes," Snow White confirmed, breathing heavily.

Don't worry," The Wolf reassured her. "We'll get that bastard."

"Thanks," Snow White said. She lay back down on the bed, still exhausted. Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

The moment she was asleep, the Wolf got up and turned around, a look of determination on his face. He didn't know quite how yet, but what he did know was that they had to take down Bluebeard before the Queen returned.

* * *

Back at Red's house, her mother was making dinner, her mind clouded. She had been thinking of nothing except her daughter ever since she and Woody had left for Grimm. She hadn't heard from either of them, and she secretly hoped they were doing well at the kingdom.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a loud knocking at the door. Wondering who was there, Red's mother left the stove and walked towards the door. Had Woody come back? If so, was Red there, too?

When she opened the door, however, she instead found herself faced with three men, particularly a rather tall man with a dagger in his pocket.

The Huntsman.

"Um, who are you?" Red's mother asked, keeping the door half-closed. She didn't recognize any of them, but judging from their armor, they were soldiers.

"We're from the Kingdom of Grimm," The Huntsman introduced. "A friend of yours directed us to your house. Are you the mother of a lass known as Little Red Riding Hood, by any chance?"

After a moment of uncertainty, Red's mother said, "Yes. Where is my daughter, by any chance?"

The Huntsman grinned. "Yes, we've found her," He said.

"Found what?" Red's mother asked. "What's going on?"

"Get her!" The Huntsman shouted. His men ran to the door and pushed it open, causing Red's mother to stumble backwards in surprise. She immediately turned to run, but the men grabbed onto her, restraining her and preventing her from escaping.

"What are you doing?" Red's mother asked as she was dragged out the door. "Release me!"

"No can do, ma'am," The Huntsman replied. "Why don't you join the rest of the residents here on the journey to Grimm. Trust me; you'll love it there."

That was the last thing Red's mother heard before the sharp crack of one of the guards striking her head knocked her out.

* * *

Back at the Gingerbread House, the group sat at the dinner table to ponder recent events. The Wolf had explained to them what had happened to Snow White at the castle at Bluebeard's hands.

"He tried to rape her?" Red exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide. "Oh my gosh." For a moment, she felt guilty for the harsh way she'd acted towards her.

"But that makes no sense," Woody said. "Why would the Queen let a man like Bluebeard look after her stepdaughter?"

The group began to murmur to each other until Gretel suggested, "Unless she wanted something like that to happen to her."

"What?" The Wolf asked, genuinely surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"The Queen wants to be the fairest in the land," Gretel explained to the others. "Snow White was a rival. She wanted Bluebeard to get rid of her."

"That does make sense," The baker agreed. "Women who are young and beautiful tend to disappear quickly in Grimm."

"But Snow White is her stepdaughter," Goldilocks pointed out to Gretel. "A mother would never do such a thing to her daughter, would she?"

"Rosina is not Snow White's mother," Hansel replied. His face hardened and he added, "Besides, you have no idea the kind of things a mother could do. I should know."

Goldilocks briefly raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Hansel and Gretel got up and abruptly left the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go after them," Goldilocks told the adults, then she quickly stood up and skipped after the siblings. The moment the children were gone, the Wolf also got up and turned to leave.

"Sheesh, where is everybody going?" Grumpy asked.

"I'm making a quick stop by the kingdom," The Wolf said, turning to face the others. The group gasped in surprise.

"But it's dangerous," Red warned him.

"You think I don't know that?" Lycan replied, standing on his two hind legs and straightening up. "But if we manage to pull off what I'm planning to, this kingdom will be a little less dangerous by the time the Queen returns."

Red stared at Lycan, still uncertain.

"Trust me," The Wolf said. "I'll be back in a few hours, almost like I never left."

"I'm coming," Red declared, standing up tall.

The Wolf sighed. "Red, you don't have to-"

"Me, too," The baker interrupted, puffing out his belly. "Besides, I want to see how they're treating my bakery."

The Wolf could see the two weren't going to take no for an answer. "Fine," He caved in, gesturing for them to follow him. "Just don't get killed on the way."

Red smiled. Turning to Woody, she asked, "Are you coming?"

Woody shrugged. "I have. . . business to take care of here."

Red didn't understand until she noticed he was looking upstairs in the direction of Snow White's house. "Oh," She said, backing off. When he was out of earshot, she silently whispered, "Thank God."

"Well?" The Wolf asked, standing by the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's move!"

Red quickly grabbed a knife off the counter and tucked it in her pocket. Then she and the baker quickly rushed after the Wolf out the house. As they did, Grumpy called out, "Red, wait!"

Red stopped in her tracks, and turned around. "What is it?" She asked, impatient.

Her eyes widened as Grumpy tossed his bow and arrow to her. She immediately caught it in her hands, taking a moment to stare at it in confusion. She looked up at Grumpy, who nodded to her.

"You'll know what to do with it when the time comes," He said to her, an uncharacteristic smile on her face. Red, after a pause, smiled and nodded in return. Then, she followed Lycan and the baker out of the house and into the forest.

Soon enough, they were on their way to the Kingdom of Grimm.

* * *

 _The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naïve forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget._


	28. Agony

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Why would they leave her outside?_

 _I am a burglar: You might want to steer clear from the hundreds of guards scouring the area though..._

 _LilactheDryad: Sure thing._

* * *

The Kingdom of Grimm looked like a shattered piece of rubble even from a distance. Houses had been smashed to pieces in violent searches, and towns had been upturned by Bluebeard's men. A filthy aura hung over the kingdom, one that told its citizens that the worst was yet to come.

The Wolf, Red, and the Baker were all too aware of this.

Hidden in the darkness of the forest, the trio observed the kingdom, specifically the castle, from a distance. They kept their breathing low, careful not to attract any attention; even though they hadn't seen any soldiers in the woods, they didn't want to risk the chance of being spotted, at least not until they had the upper hand.

"So, why are we here?" The baker asked, kneeling behind a bush.

"We have to take out Bluebeard," The Wolf explained to the two. "When the Queen returns, the two will be even more dangerous than before. We have to take out Bluebeard before that happens. When that happens, there will at least be one less evil to be concerned about by the time the Queen arrives. Then, we can focus on her."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to him?" Red asked, clutching the bow and arrow tightly in her fists. "We don't even know where he is."

"Hey, who's there?!"

The three dodged behind the bush as they heard footsteps approach. Peering out through it, they could see a small troop of Bluebeard's men pass through the forest, scouring the area.

"You sure you heard something, cadet?" The head of the guards asked. The Wolf, Red and the baker pressed themselves onto the ground and out of view, keeping their breathing as low as possible to avoid being seen.

"Eh, it was probably just nothing," Another guard replied. "Let's get back to the kingdom." With that, the troop moved away from the forest. Once they were out of earshot, the trio started breathing heavily, relieved at their narrow escape.

The Wolf rose from the bush and watched the troop as they continued marching. As he did, he stroked his chin as an idea formed within his mind. A grin appeared on his lips.

"Red," He said, turning to the young girl. "Get that bow and arrow ready. I have an idea."

* * *

In the Gingerbread House, Hansel and Gretel lay in their bed, trying to sleep. They were stirred awake by the sound of the door creaking open, and they knew instantly who had showed up.

"Go away, Goldilocks," Hansel whispered, a migraine forming in his skull.

Goldilocks stood at the door, hesitant to continue. After a moment's pause, however, she steeled herself to continue.

The siblings winced with every sound of Goldilocks' footsteps as she passed by the bed. Their eyes slowly creaked open and they watched the younger girl as she walked past the bed. She finally came to a stop at the side of the bed, staring down at the siblings.

"Hansel and Gretel?" Goldilocks asked, her voice exhausted and sleepy. "What did you mean when you were in the kitchen? About your mother?"

Hansel pursed his lips. "I don't want to talk about it," He said, turning around to face away from Goldilocks. Gretel shuffled in the bed as she tried to move away to make space for herself.

Goldilocks' face fell. "Please," She pleaded to the two. "I really want to know."

Gretel stared up at Goldilocks, and looked down at her brother. "Hansel," She said to him. She was met with an irritated groan as Hansel's muscles tensed up. Goldilocks took a step back, unsure of what Hansel would do.

Eventually, however, Hansel's muscles loosened and he let out a sigh. "Alright," He said, sitting up in his bed. He turned to face Goldilocks, a look of bitterness in his eyes. There was an uncharacteristic look of sadness on his face.

Hansel bit his lip for a moment as he tried to find the words to speak. "When me and my sister were younger, we lived in a cottage with our mum and dad," He explained to Goldilocks. "During that time, there was a famine, and our family became very poor. We barely had enough money to buy food. Sometimes, we could go days without eating or drinking."

He paused, closing his eyes for a moment as if reliving painful memories. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself to continue.

"Our mother became desperate," Hansel said, and his skin became prickly. He fidgeted in the bed, looking uncomfortable as he continued to speak. "So, one day, she told our dad to. . . to take us. . ." His speaking slowed to a stop, and he began rubbing his arms restlessly. A beat of sweat appeared on his forehead, even though the air was chilly.

"She told our dad to take us out into the forest and leave us there," He steeled himself to continue. "Then, there would be two less mouths to feed in the house."

Goldilocks gasped in horror, covering her mouth in shock. Hansel stopped talking, his eyes heavy. He shook frigidly, the memories giving him goosebumps. His sister rubbed her hand over his shoulder and arm to comfort him.

"The first time, we managed to find out way back home," Hansel continued talking. "But the next day, our mother had dad take us out once more, even farther into the woods, and that time, we couldn't find our way back." He paused, his voice ragged and heavy. "We spent days wandering in the forest, scared, unsure of where to go. . . we were so hungry, we would sometimes resort to eating leaves and grass." Tears began to stream from his eyes, and he wiped them away with his sleeves.

"And every night, when we went to sleep on the filthy ground, we would dream of our mother, and relive her betrayal each day, suffering through it with every minute we spent in that _damned_ forest!" He finally spat out. Tears were flowing from his eyes now, and he didn't even attempt to stop it. He just covered his eyes, choking on his own tears.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?!" He asked Goldilocks, anger and grief splitting his mind in half. Immediately, Gretel hugged him tight, trying desperately to console him even as tears of her own spilled from her eyes.

For a few moments, the two lay on the bed, entangled in one another, letting the memories of their broken past tear through them. For a time, they felt like it was only each other, as if they were the only ones who could help one another, just like it had been in the forest, all those years ago.

But Goldilocks refused to let them think that way.

The siblings felt confusion build in the pit of their stomach as they felt Goldilocks wrap her arms around the two. They stopped crying as Goldilocks nestled her face against theirs, offering comfort for their pain.

"It's alright," She consoled the two, hugging them tight. "You won't be hurt here. Your mother can't hurt you here."

"What are you doing?" Hansel asked, brushing away his tears.

"Comforting you," Goldilocks replied, not breaking away from their hug.

"H-How?" Hansel asked, confused. "Why?"

Goldilocks finally released the two from her embrace. She stood there, facing them with a broken expression herself, before finally answering.

"Because I had horrible parents, too."

* * *

The Wolf, Red and the baker shambled through the woods after the troop as they neared the castle, careful to remain hidden. They knew they'd only get one shot at what they were about to pull off.

The Wolf halted Red as they reached a certain vantage point. "Get ready," He whispered to her. Red nodded, and listed the bow and arrow.

By now, the troop had come to a stop near the back of the castle. The head of the troop appeared to be giving orders to his men. Unbeknownst to the troop, this had given the trio the advantage they needed.

Red placed the arrow into the arc and steadied the bow, aiming it at the head of the guard. She breathed heavily, her eyes locked on the head guard. She put all of her focus on him; she knew that if she missed, she would have given away their position.

She had to get this right.

As she readied the arrow, she remembered when she had briefly trained with the Wolf. She remembered his words. _Concentrate and be patient._

With not a second to spare, she released the arrow.

It zipped through the air at high speed, invisible to the naked eye. As it did, time seemed to slow for Red. Seconds became an eternity as she secretly prayed that she had gotten her target. If not, she had doomed the three of them.

A scream of agony tore through the air, causing Red to snap back to reality.

She saw the head guard throw his head back as if he were struck by something. Her eyes widened as she saw the arrow, embedded into the guard's throat, blood streaming from the wound. The rest of the troop backed away, stricken with shock at the unexpected attack.

The head guard twitched, his mouth hanging open as if he were trying to speak. Eventually, however, he collapsed onto the ground, his body continuing to twitch for a few moments before he became still.

A grin appeared on Red's face. She had done it. Now, it was time to strike.

The trio dashed out of the woods at top speed, alarming the troop, who were still recovering from the shock of their leader being killed right before their eyes. As they turned to face their attackers, Red readied another arrow and fired it, quicker this time. The arrow plunged into another guard's throat, sending him crashing onto the ground.

The Wolf dashed towards the guards, slashing one of them across the throat with his claws. Blood squirted from the guard's throat and he let out a choked cry before collapsing onto the ground, blood oozing from his neck. Nearby, another guard charged at the Wolf, only to be brought down with a swipe from the animal's paw.

The baker, nearby, plunged his dagger into the back of one of the guards, bringing him down instantly. Another guard charged at him, sword drawn, only to be struck in the back by one of Red's arrows.

The three immediately whirled upon the few remaining guards. Immediately, the men collapsed onto the ground, dropping their weapons in despair. "We surrender!" One of them shouted out, raising his hands in the air.

Red readied her bow and arrow, but the Wolf stopped her. "Wait," He said, raising an arm to block her. Red lowered the bow, and the Wolf approached the terrified guards.

"If you want to live, you're going to answer our questions," The Wolf told the guards. "Understood?"

The guards nodded, stricken with terror.

The Wolf leaned in close to the men, so close their noses almost touched. "Tell me; where is Lord Bluebeard?" He asked sternly.

For a few moments, none of the guards said a word. They just let out a small whimper, feeling Lycan's hot breath on their faces. Their hesitance irked the Wolf, and he turned and called out, "Red!"

Red rushed forward and drew her arrow, aiming it at the guard in the center. Immediately, the guard blurted out, "He's not in the castle!"

"Where is he?!" Red snarled at the guards. When the guards didn't answer, she fired an arrow at the ground a few inches away from them as a warning. The guards recoiled in terror.

"He returned to his palace after Snow White vanished," The guard explained, backing away slowly. "After such a long day had passed, he needed to rest in his own bed once more."

'Where is his palace?" Red demanded. "Talk!"

The guard froze, no words escaping his lips. The Wolf approached him slowly and whispered, "I don't think I can restrain my friend here much longer. I suggest you start talking."

"Wait a second," The baker said, walking forward. "I know where his palace is. I've lived here my whole life; I can take you there."

The Wolf smiled, and turned to Red, gesturing for her to lower her weapon. Reluctantly, Red obeyed, and the guards breathed let out relieved breaths, glad that the arrow wasn't aimed at them anymore.

The Wolf stroked his chin, and he said, "We're still gonna have to find a way to the palace without anyone noticing us."

Slowly, an identical grin appeared on the trio's lips, and they turned to stare at the surviving guards.

"W-What are you looking at us for?" The main guard asked, a prickly feeling rising in his spine from the way the three were staring at him and the others.

 _Five Minutes Later..._

"Did we really have to take the living guards' armor?" The baker asked as he, the Wolf, and Red all strode through the streets of the kingdom, dressed in the guard's iron clothing and with their helmets concealing their faces.

"Well, we couldn't go around wearing the dead ones' armor," Red pointed out. "They're covered in blood. Way too suspicious."

"Yeah, but it did seem kind of mean leaving them out there stark-naked like that. . ."

"Never mind that!" The Wolf declared. "We must find Bluebeard at once!"

* * *

Snow White had awoken when she heard the door to her room open, and had seen Woody slowly walk into the room. He had passed by the bed and taken his seat on a chair a short distance away. Then, he had simply sat there, silent, staring at her.

Snow White had initially continued to lie in her bed, still injured from her wounds sustained by Bluebeard. So, she simply lay in bed and waited for Woody to say something to her.

Minutes passed. A half hour.

Woody did not say anything. He just continued to sit in his chair, staring at her, his face unreadable.

Snow White felt an awkwardness build up in the room as she waited for him to instigate some sort of conversation; after all, why else had he entered the room?

However, it occurred to her: why should he?

What right did she have to wait for him to talk to _her_? She was the one who had wronged him; she was the one who had to make it up to him. If anything, she should be the one to initiate the talk.

So, she did.

"Woody," Snow White said, slowly sitting up in her bed and facing Woody. "We, uh. . . I have something to say."

"Really now?" Woody asked, his voice dry and humorless. He got up from his chair and paced back and forth, his eyes dark and his face hardened.

It gave Snow White shivers to see the man she loved in such a state. However, she steeled herself to continue. "Woody, I am so sorry that I hurt you. At the throne room, it was just. . . the Queen would've hurt you _worse_ if I. . . if I didn't-"

"You think _that's_ what this is about?"

". . . What?" Snow White asked, confused. Why else would he be so upset.

"Snow White, I don't care that you "hurt" me," Woody said to her, stopping to turn and face her. "No. It's that you _lied_ to me."

Snow White's skin became paler than before.

Woody took a few steps closer before coming to a stop near the bed. "You not only lied about being a princess, you lied to me about who was stealing the children," He said to her, his voice icily calm. "You told me that the Queen was helping to free the children, not that she was responsible for why they were vanishing in the first place. You made me put my trust in an _evil_ woman, Snow White."

"But I-"

"What if I hadn't found out sooner?" Woody asked. "Red and the Wolf could've been killed had things gone even the slightest bit wrong, and I couldn't have done a thing about it. If you'd told me the truth, I'd have known what we were dealing with. Instead, that madwoman is about to destroy my home, and so many others, too."

"Woody, it's not like-" Snow White began, but was cut off.

"Then what it is?!" Woody shouted, finally releasing his restrained rage. "What compelled you to lie about the Queen? About this kingdom?!"

It took a few moment for Snow White to respond. "Because I wanted you to love me," She confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Woody asked, his anger replaced with confusion. "You already had my love. You didn't have to lie."

Tears began to brim in Snow White's eyes. "Ever since I was a child, I was raised by Rosina," She explained to him. "She killed my father and became Queen, but she spared my life. But. . . she didn't love me. Nobody did. I was just a scullery maid, a servant. And the guards and the Queen said that nobody could love someone as lowly as a servant. So I thought. . . if you didn't know the truth, if you thought I was a princess. . . you would love me."

Woody's face softened. Approaching Snow White softly, he slowly raised her chin so she was looking at him. "Snow White, why would you ever listen to someone as heartless as the Queen?" He asked her. "Do you truly think the Queen knows anything about true love?"

Snow White looked away from Woody, ashamed. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Snow White, a mother is supposed to love her daughter," Woody told her. "Not make her into a servant. Do you honestly believe anyone who knows a thing about love would do that?"

Snow White gave a small shrug. But Woody could see it in her eyes; she knew he was right.

Slowly placing his hands under her chin, Woody raised Snow White so she was facing him once more. "Snow White, I don't care whether you're a princess or a maid," He said to her. "I'd love you either way."

In spite of her sadness, Snow White smiled. Unexpectedly, Woody planted a kiss on her lips, causing Snow White's eyes to widen briefly in shock. The shock wore off within seconds though, and soon, the two were kissing each other passionately.

Breaking out of the kiss, Snow White said, "Can I see your back?"

Woody hesitated for a moment, then slowly turned around. Snow White, with shaking arms, pulled the back of his shirt up, and almost let out a gasp when she saw the scars that adorned it.

"How does it look?" He asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Better than mine," Snow White replied, still feeling the sting of Bluebeard's sword striking her flesh mere hours ago. She let out a bitter chuckle.

Pulling Woody's shirt down, Snow White asked, "Where are the others?"

"The Wolf, Red and the baker went back to Grimm," Woody explained. "I think they're going to take down Lord Bluebeard."

Snow White's eyes flashed with anger, still remembering the way the Lord had brutalized her. "I wish them luck," She said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Lord Bluebeard had been pacing in his room ever since he had returned to his household. His mind was cloudy, still focused on Snow White.

He had been so close. The princess had almost been his. If he hadn't dropped his guard, he could've taken Snow White as his own. But he had failed, and had been forced to do away with her.

In spite of his dourness, he reasoned with himself that once the Queen returned with the residents of the Dark Forest, there would be many more young maidens that could replace Snow White. Possibly ones more beautiful than she was. A smile appeared on his lips at the thought.

As he glanced out of the window of his room, he looked down at the streets and caught sight of three awkwardly-dressed guards rushing through town towards his mansion. An aura of confusion fell over the Lord; he had not called for his guards to return to the mansion. He had given strict commands that they search the kingdom for any rebels or escapees.

It was then that he looked closer at them. His eyes widened when he noticed how oddly they were wearing their armor; one of them in particular was much too small to be wearing that armor.

His eyes widened as realization set in. "A trick," He whispered. "Those are not guards."

He furrowed his eyebrows. He knew it was too late to call for his own guards; they were not nearby.

So, he would have to deal with the imposters himself.

* * *

The Wolf, Red and the baker had reached Bluebeard's palace quickly. They had received little hassle on the way; the towns looked practically deserted, with most of the villagers either locked up in their houses, or having fled into the forest.

"Here it is," The baker said once they reached the palace. "This is where Bluebeard lives."

The Wolf and Red stared up at the mansion in awe. Aside from the castle, it was the largest building in the entire kingdom, as well as the most lovely looking.

"Why do the worst people get the best places to live?" Red commented as she and her companions rushed up the palace stairs and through the doors of the mansion.

Inside, the three were met with several startled servants, alarmed at the sudden presence of the three. "Why are you here?" One of the servants asked.

"We heard that one of the local criminals had sneaked into the mansion," The Wolf said, fixing his voice so that he sounded like a guard. "We want all of you to evacuate the mansion immediately while we investigate."

"Alright," One of the maids said. "We'll get Bluebeard-"

"Never mind that," The Wolf interrupted quickly. "We'll take up that task. The lot of you, just go and find somewhere safe."

The servants wasted no time; they immediately rushed out of the mansion without a second thought. The three fake guards watched them run, rather surprised at how quickly they had fled.

"Not one of them decided to go tell Bluebeard," Red noted. "Shows how much they care."

"I think they've all had their fill of the Lord," The baker replied. "Now, let's just go find him."

Removing their helmets, the three immediately rushed down the halls of the mansion, weapons drawn as they searched for any sign of the Lord. However, the mansion seemed vacant and abandoned, especially now that the servants had fled.

"I'm gonna check upstairs," Red whispered to the two.

"Be careful, Red," The Wolf said to her, but she was already on her way up the staircase. The Wolf was about to follow her up, but he was distracted when the baker said, "Wolf, look at what I found."

The Wolf turned to see the Baker standing near the entrance of a dark underground chamber. There was a foul smell coming from within the chamber, one that the Wolf could sense even from the distance.

The Wolf walked over to the baker, who said, "The door is locked, and I can't find any keys."

The Wolf scoffed. "Who needs a key?" He asked.

"What do you-" The baker asked, but was caught off when the Wolf suddenly swung his fist towards the door and smashed it open with little effort. The broken door clattered down the stairs and landed at the bottom of the basement with a crash.

"You could've been a little quieter," The baker reprimanded the Wolf. Before anymore words could be sit, the two were forced to conceal their noses as a putrid stench overtook them, emitting from the basement. The baker nearly retched from the aura, while the Wolf quickly recognized the scent.

It was the smell of rotting flesh.

"Follow me," The Wolf told the baker. Struggling to ignore the stench, the two slowly walked down the basement stairs until they had reached the dark chamber.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, the two immediately saw the source of the smell. And the sight was more horrific than the foul aura.

The baker nearly puked from the sight. Even the Wolf could only stare in utter horror.

There, scattered across the dark room, were the rotting corpses of dozens of young women. Their decayed flesh was feasted upon by insects, some of them stripped to the bone. They all looked to have been horrifically murdered.

"Who. . . what is this?" The Wolf asked, looking around at the bodies, shocked to the core. Even though he had killed others in the past, it was often for self-preservation. This was simply unjust murder.

With a feeling of bitter realization, the baker said, "Don't you get it? It's the fairest of the land."

"What?" The Wolf asked, turning to face the baker, confused.

"The Queen wanted to be the fairest of the land," The baker told him. "So, this is what became of any potential rivals. That is why you don't see many maidens Snow White or Red's age in this kingdom. If they're discovered and deemed a threat, they're given up to Bluebeard."

As horrific as it was, the Wolf could not deny that this was the truth. It actually made sense; why else would the Queen put Bluebeard in charge of the kingdom, and thus Snow White, in her absence? She wanted Bluebeard to kill Snow White so she wouldn't pose a threat anymore.

"We have to find Red," The Wolf said after a cold silence.

Before either of them could move, however, they heard a piercing cry from upstairs.

The Wolf recognized it instantly, and horror filled the pit of his soul. "Red?" He asked, horrified.

"Oh, no," He whispered with dread. "I never should have let her go."

Immediately, the Wolf took off up the stairs and towards the direction of the scream. He knew he had to find Red and save her from whatever horrible fate had befallen her.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Red had been scouring the upstairs hallway for Bluebeard since she had broken off from the other two. She would push open a door, readying her arrow just in case, then would lower her weapon when she saw nobody.

Finally, she had come across a room much larger than the others. She was certain that this was Bluebeard's room.

Readying her bow and arrow, Red pushed the door open with her foot. Once the door was open, she saw a large bed with a massive figure lying on it, concealed by a large blanket.

She grinned. She had caught the Lord while he was asleep. Taking him out would be an easy task.

Quickly, she aimed the arrow at the bed and fired it, watching the arrow zip through the air and plunge into the concealed figure.

An aura of confusion hung over the girl. The figure had not made any sound when struck. She knew immediately that something was very wrong, indeed.

Against her better judgement, Red walked into the room and approached the bed. Grabbing the blanket, she yanked it off to see what was underneath.

Red's eyes widened. Lying on the bed was a pile of pillows, one of which had been struck by the arrow.

The girl realized too late that she had fallen into a trap. "Oh, no," She whispered.

It was then that the girl saw a large shadow fall over her. Whipping around, Red was immediately grabbed around the throat by a large fist. Gagging, she found herself face-to-face with Lord Bluebeard himself.

"Well, well, well," He sneered, gazing into Red's eyes. "What have we got here?"

Red let out a piercing cry as she was tossed onto the bed by Bluebeard. "Did you really think you could get the drop on me?" Bluebeard asked as he approached Red slowly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I knew you were coming before you set foot in this mansion."

Even though she had lost the advantage of surprise, Red wasn't out of the fight yet. Grabbing her knife, hidden in her pocket, she pulled it out and lunged at the Lord. But Bluebeard was ready, and he grabbed her wrist as she brought the knife down.

Red struggled in his grasp. Using her other hand, she struck him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. This deterred Bluebeard for merely a few seconds; within moments, he had recovered. Striking out with his arm, the Lord struck Red across the face, causing her to fly off the bed and onto the ground with a thud. The knife clattered a few feet away from her.

Red immediately began crawling towards the knife, Bluebeard trailing close behind. As she was within inches away from the knife, Bluebeard landed his foot on Red's back, eliciting a cry of pain.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked the maiden.

Red looked up at him, hate in her eyes. Twisting underneath Bluebeard's boot, she managed to grab hold of the knife. Swinging it in her hands, she slashed Bluebeard's leg, causing him to let out a shout of pain. He removed his foot off of her, allowing her to get up.

Immediately, Red slashed at Bluebeard repeatedly, the Lord backing away to avoid her swipes. One swipe of the knife slashed the Lord's cheek, causing him to cry out in pain.

His eyes burning with fury, Bluebeard lashed out, his fist connecting with Red's face, bringing her to the ground. The knife clattered onto the ground and slid several feet away.

Bluebeard felt his cheek and could feel blood oozing out of his wound. Looking down at a dazed Red, he said, "I must say, you put up a better fight than all of my late wives. And Snow White, too."

Unsheathing his sword, he raised the blade over his head. "But now," He said, his eyes grave. "It is time for you to die."

Red let out a gasp of horror as the blade glinted in her eyes.

"When you meet her in the other world, do say hello to Snow White," Bluebeard sneered.

With that, he brought the sword down.

"No!"

What happened next transpired within a blink of the eye. A blur of black and gray soared through the air and slammed into Bluebeard's back, sending him flying over the bed and onto the floor. The sword flew through the air and landed, sword-first, on the floor right next to Red's head.

Eyes wide, Red jumped up and saw none other then the Wolf, pinning Bluebeard to the ground. There was an unrecognizable look in his eyes; one of pure, unadulterated fury.

"Keep your hands off of her!" The Wolf shouted, and slammed his curled paw into Bluebeard's face. The force of the low caused the floor beneath the Lord's head to crack, and several of his teeth were knocked out and clattered onto the ground.

As Bluebeard groaned in pain, another punch knocked his senses out. Before he could blink, another punch from the Wolf broke his jaw. Blood splattered onto the floor. Bluebeard let out an agonized roar.

As Red watched on, the Wolf dealt a series of devastating blows to the Lord. Each punch echoed throughout the mansion, along with the sounds of bones breaking and the Lord's shouts of pain. Blood splattered onto the floor and walls, some of it spraying onto Red's armor.

Within moments, Bluebeard's face had been utterly disfigured. His face was bloodied and battered, and his jaw had been irreparably broken. The only sounds the Lord could make were pained gurgling noises.

Even still, the Wolf wasn't done. Raising his clawed paw once more, he brought it down onto Bluebeard's face, landing another blow. This one broke the Lord's neck, and the man's body went limp.

The Wolf and Red knew, instantly, that Bluebeard was dead.

For a moment, the Wolf simply lay atop the Lord, breathing heavily and staring down at his mangled corpse. His paws were covered in the murderous Lord's blood.

The Wolf looked up when he felt Red rest a hand on his shoulder. Staring into her face, he saw a look of sereneness in her eyes.

"It's over," She told him.

* * *

 _The strongest people make time to help others, even if they're struggling with their own personal demons.  
_


	29. Pains of the Past

_LilactheDryad: Not a single episode._

 _I am a burglar: Well it's too late now._

* * *

After the killing of Bluebeard, Lycan, Red and the baker had made a mad dash out of the mansion and retreated back into the woods, dodging past any guards surveying the area. By the time the guards had entered the mansion and discovered Bluebeard's brutalized corpse laying in a pool of blood in his room, the trio had already fled deep into the rooms, too far gone for anyone to catch them.

Once the three were a good distance away, they turned back in the direction of the kingdom. From high on a hill, they could see Grimm far off in the distance, the castle's tower towering over the rest of the kingdom.

It was faint, but the Wolf could hear screaming coming from the mansion, no doubt from the unfortunate people who had stumbled upon Bluebeard's corpse.

"That definitely could've gone better," Red commented, still feeling the sting of Bluebeard's fist across her fist. She could feel a bruise beginning to form in that area, and she rubbed it uncomfortably.

"All that matters is that we accomplished our task," The Wolf replied, laying down next to the tree.

"Everyone at the gingerbread house will be very glad to see that we pulled it off," The baker noted. "To think, we actually did it. We defeated the second most powerful person in the kingdom of Grimm!" There was a baffled, yet joyous tone in his voice, sounding like he couldn't believe what they had done, but was proud nonetheless.

"We got to go tell the others!" He said, and raced off in the direction of the gingerbread house. The Wolf chuckled to himself, and got up to follow him. However, he stopped when he noticed Red wasn't following.

Turning around, confused, he asked, "Red?"

The girl stared at the Wolf, an inquiring look in her eyes. "I was thinking about what you did back there," She said, folding her arms. "The way you attacked Bluebeard so viciously to defend me."

Red saw the Wolf's eyes widen ever so slightly, and he turned away from her. "I'm a wolf," He said. "We're known for being vicious."

"But that wasn't the actions of an animal," Red said to him. "I could see the anger in your eyes, the way you spoke. It was something else, I know it."

The Wolf's head lowered, his pointed ears drooping. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Red raised her eyebrows. "Please, Lycan," She pleaded to him. "I need to know. What is it?"

The Wolf opened his eyes and turned to face Red. She was surprised to see a look of anguish in his golden eyes.

"Sit down," Lycan said to her, laying down next to a tree. Red nodded and walked over to him, sitting down next to him against the tree. She clasped her hands together, waiting for what he had to say.

The Wolf's eyes glimmered as he looked up at the full moon, shining in the night sky. "I remember when I was younger," He said, reminiscing old days. "I was abrasive and foolish, didn't care about anyone except myself. I was never one to stay in a pack for too long. It was around that time when I first met you. . . and your grandmother."

Red's lips stiffened for a moment, but she said nothing.

"Several years later, not too long ago actually, I met a she-wolf, and we had a child," Lycan went on, his eyes sparkling. "The she-wolf left me soon after that, though. Must have been because of my abrasiveness and foolishness." He chuckled bitterly.

"What happened next?" Red asked, curious.

"For a while, I considered just leaving the cub," Lycan went on, scratching his claws against the ground. "But for some reason, I decided to stick by and raise her. So, for the next few years, I was always by my daughter's side. I taught her to run, hunt, and play. And, throughout it all, I could feel as if I was growing attached to my daughter. For the first time, I actually. . . loved someone."

Red saw the way the Wolf's face went from happy to gloomy within seconds, and she knew immediately that this story did not have a happy ending. "What happened?" She asked, almost afraid to answer.

The Wolf looked to the ground. "Several months ago, I let the girl out of my sight for a while," He said. "Thought she could use some time alone. But then. . . she was caught by a hunter."

Red let out a small gasp. "She was?" She asked.

The Wolf nodded dourly. "I tried to save her, but it was too late," He said, his claws biting into the ground. "She died that day, and I couldn't save her. She died because of me." He began to shake his head, a migraine forming in his skull.

Red frowned, and looked away, trying to fight back tears in her eyes.

"Then," The Wolf continued. "I saw how all the children in the Dark Forest were vanishing. And for some reason, I felt drawn to protect someone I'd met so long ago, someone who I thought nothing of in the past." Turning to Red, he said, "That was you."

Red turned to the Wolf, and she smiled slightly.

"It's so weird," The Wolf said, smiling bitterly. "Of all the people in the forest I could've chosen to protect, it was the person who nearly got me killed. But I felt as if I owed you."

Red said nothing for a moment. Looking up at the skies, she asked, "What was your daughter like?"

"She was a bright girl," The Wolf said. "I actually think you might have liked her. She was so energetic, so full of spirit. If only I got to see her grow up." He frowned, and said, "Now I have no one."

The Wolf felt Red's hand on his head. Turning to look at her, he saw Red smile at him.

"That's not true," She said to him. "You have me."

The Wolf stared at Red in shock. Then, slowly, he smiled back at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What do you mean, you had horrible parents?" Gretel asked Goldilocks in the gingerbread house. She and Hansel sat on their bed, facing Goldilocks, who was wringing her hands together.

With a shrug, Goldilocks said, "I was born into a pretty run-down house. My mother ran away from my house when I was young, leaving me to be cared for by my father."

"What was he like?" Hansel asked.

"My father. . . likes to drink," Goldilocks confessed to the siblings. "He doesn't have a job, and has a tendency to take things from other people and not repay them. Because of that, he often finds himself indebted to many people. When that happens, he often takes his frustration out on me." She rubbed her arm awkwardly as she spoke.

The siblings remained silent, allowing Goldilocks to continue.

"My dad often kicks me out of the house when he's in a truly foul mood," Goldilocks went on. "Sometimes, it takes days before he lets me return. When that happens. . . well, I sometimes go to other peoples' houses and I. . . enter them and may take things."

"Why?" Hansel asked.

"Because that's what I was raised for," Goldilocks said, throwing her arms up in frustration. "My dad makes being a crook a living; of course he could only raise someone who has to be a crook to live. Whenever I get kicked out of my home, I have to steal things in order to survive until he lets me back in. Because of that, a lot of people don't trust me. Think I'm a little thief and a criminal."

"Well, you kind of are," Hansel blurted out, and was elbowed by Gretel.

"That's why I wanted to live with you," Goldilocks confessed. "Get out of my broken home. Then maybe I wouldn't need to steal to live." She lowered her head, somewhat expecting to be rebuked, like she had before.

Hansel and Gretel stared at the young girl, then turned to face each other. As their eyes locked, they both silently made a mutual agreement.

"Goldilocks?" Hansel said, and the blonde girl turned to face him, still somewhat nervous.

Hansel sighed. After a long silence, he said, "If we make it through this. . . you can come live with us and our father."

Goldilocks' jaw dropped at the news. For a moment, she stood there, simply staring at the two in shock. Then, she let out an excited squeal before diving at the siblings, wrapping them both in a massive hug.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Goldilocks repeated as she practically strangled Hansel and Gretel in a tight embrace. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a sister!"

Hansel and Gretel, gasping for air, pried Goldilocks off of them. "Save the celebration for after we take down the Queen," Hansel said to her. "Only then will that reaction be warranted."

"Okay!" Goldilocks said, barely able to restrain her joy. "Can we make it quick, though?"

"Hopefully," Hansel said. "But that will have to wait until she comes back."

* * *

In the kingdom, the disoriented citizens were still trying to recover after the brief but excruciating turmoil imposed upon them by Bluebeard during his control over the kingdom.

News of the Lord's death had passed quickly throughout the kingdom. When the residents of Grimm heard that Bluebeard had been killed, many of them had been relieved, glad that such an evil man was no longer in power, and could harm them no longer.

However, their relief was replaced with a new feeling of dread as a dark, but familiar presence crept back into the kingdom. Hundreds of soldiers arrived in the kingdom of Grimm, striding through the gates, bringing with them hundreds of prisoners from the Dark Forest.

Among them was Red's mother.

As the men returned to Grimm with their unfortunate prisoners in tow, every man, woman and child in Grimm could only feel horror well up in the pit of their stomach. Fear arose in them all, worse than any fear they had felt when Bluebeard was in charge.

For the Queen of Grimm had returned.

* * *

 _The real tragedy of the poor is the poverty of their aspirations.  
_


	30. Queen Rosina's Past

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Thank you, Captain Obvious._

 _SpeechBubbleMe: Oh, I was wondering where you were. Was beginning to think you'd given up on the story._

 _I am a burglar: No._

* * *

When Queen Rosina returned to her kingdom and was informed that Lord Bluebeard had been killed in his own mansion, the monarch seethed in fury.

"It was that damned maiden and her pet wolf, I know it," The Queen had whispered to herself once she heard the news. "I should've known they would try to tip the kingdom into unbalance in my absence. What cowards they are."

Sinking into her throne, she noticed blood on the floor, and asked her servant, "Where is Snow White?"

"She ran away into the forest and fell into a river," The servant told her. "She is most likely dead."

At the news, Rosina's grimace twisted into a satisfied grin. "Ah, farewell to the poor girl," She sneered with a callous shrug. "Oh well, at least some good has come of this day. The Dark Forest is under my control, and I have enough prisoners to replace the escapees."

"Yes, good news, my queen," The servant replied in a sycophantic tone.

"As for the children," The Queen went on. "Have the guards give them as much sweets as possible. We've wasted enough time as it is. I should've done this long ago."

"Yes, my queen," The servant replied. As he was about to leave, the Queen said, "I want all of this to go down tonight. If things work as planned, those pesky rebels will be out of my hairs, and I will have what I have longed for all my life."

Standing up from her throne, the Queen looked out of the window out-looking the forest. She narrowed her eyes, for she knew her enemies were hiding somewhere, out there. She just had to find them.

Or better yet, make them come to her.

The Queen grinned maliciously. As she did, her hands began to sparkle with volts of electricity.

* * *

Goldilocks, Hansel and Gretel were out playing in the fields. In the morning, the younger girl had awoken the siblings to play outside. The two had joined in primarily to humor their soon-to-be little sister, but to their surprise, they couldn't help but find themselves enjoying the game.

"Tag, you're it!" Goldilocks said as she quickly poked Gretel in the shoulder, the older girl jumping backwards.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you Goldy!" Gretel said, a grin on her face. Goldilocks giggled in excitement as Gretel pursued her through the fields, Hansel dodging out of the way of the two girls.

As Gretel chased Goldilocks across the fields, the golden-haired girl turned in the direction of Hansel. As Gretel lunged at her, Goldilocks ducked onto the ground, and Gretel collided with Hansel, causing both of them to fall onto the daisies in a heap.

Goldilocks gasped, and slowly approached the two as they lay on the ground atop each other. "Um, are you okay?" She asked, worried that the siblings might be angry at her.

Hansel sat up and stared at Goldilocks, an unamused look on his face. Goldilocks gulped in fear.

Suddenly, Hansel poked Goldilocks with his finger and said, "Tag, you're it again!" Goldilocks screamed in surprise, and the three devolved into laughs.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped as the three heard thunder booming in the sky. The children looked up, and their eyes widened as they saw the skies darken, lightning flashing before their very eyes.

"Storm!" Goldilocks shrieked, and the three children rushed towards the gingerbread house to take shelter. As they did, heavy rain showered upon the forest, and flashes of lightning came dangerously close to striking the high trees.

The door to the gingerbread house swung open, Snow White at the entrance. "Hurry children, come in quickly!" She shouted to them. The children were all too willing to comply, dashing through the door. Once they were inside, Snow White shut the door and locked it.

* * *

The houses' residents sat around in the kitchen, letting the storm rage on outside. A candlestick was the only source of light in the room, illuminating the darkness.

The three children rushed into the room, their clothes soaking wet. "It's a good thing we got here in time!" Gretel noted. "I didn't know a storm could appear so suddenly!"

Red stared up at the dark sky out the window. "I don't get it," She said, confused. "The skies were bright only a few minutes ago. There was no sign of a storm brewing, especially one of such a high caliber."

"Don't you understand?" Grumpy asked her, causing the girl to turn to face him. "What?"

"This is the Queen's work," The elderly dwarf told her. "Now that Queen Rosina has returned and found out that you killed Bluebeard, she sent this storm out to plague the land as punishment."

"She's always like this when she's in a foul mood," Dopey noted.

The Wolf thought to himself, and asked, "Was it the same storm that hassled us when we arrived at your house?"

Grumpy nodded solemnly. "You'll always know when it's her," He said, lowering his head.

The group flinched as a flash of lightning struck a nearby tree, setting it aflame. "Well, what does the Queen want from us?" Red asked.

"She's trying to provoke you," Grumpy said. "She wants you angry, so that you'll come to her and challenge her, and she can put an end to you. Why else do you think she attacked your home?"

Hearing this caused Red's eyes to widen in shock as she remembered what the Queen's return entailed. "She has my mother!" She shouted. "And my friends, too! They're all in the kingdom, and she knows I'll come and try to rescue them! This storm is just for further motivation!"

"She's a spiteful woman," Grumpy said with a shudder. "If you dare go against her, she'll make sure you regret it. You'll be walking right into her trap."

Red turned to Grumpy, another thought entering the forefronts of her mind. "Grumpy, you said you knew her when she was a child?" She reminded him. "What was she like then?"

Grumpy grumbled. "She was. . . never a nice girl," He explained to Red. "But she wasn't the witch she was today. She was just a regular girl."

Hansel strained his neck in bafflement. "She was once a girl?" He asked. "That. . . _thing_ was once a regular girl? That _witch_?"

"You knew her, too?" Red questioned the boy.

"Of course we do!" Hansel replied. "We knew her before she was the Queen of Grimm. But we never knew her before she was a witch."

The Wolf got up on his feet and approached the table. "Grumpy, explain," He told the old dwarf.

Grumpy sighed, his eyes darkening. "There isn't much to explain," He said. "But, if you insist. . ."

* * *

 _28 Years Ago  
_

* * *

 _Grumpy was sitting in a chair in his old cabin, sewing a tapestry for his wife. His younger friends were out mining for gold in the caves around the forest._

 _The_ _old man was disturbed from his work when he heard knocking at the door. Grumbling in frustration, he got out of his seat and stormed to the door to answer whoever had arrived at his doorstep._

 _Swinging the door open, the dwarf saw a 12 year old girl standing before him, holding out a gift-basket. "Interested in sweets for money?" The girl asked, holding out the gift basket for him._

 _Grumpy recognized her immediately. The fair skin, the golden hair, the green eyes, they illuminated off of her radiant face. For a girl her age, she was stunningly beautiful._

 _The girl was Rosina._

 _"Oh, hello Rosina," Grumpy said to the young girl. He was still rather annoyed that the girl had interrupted his sewing. Waving her off, he quickly said, "Not interested. Why don't you go to the house down the road."_

 _Rosina's smile turned into a frown. "I did not walk all the way to this dingy cabin to be turned down," She said, irritated, stamping her foot on the ground. "I insist you take these sweets. I made them myself."_

 _"Sorry girl, I'm not interested in candy," Grumpy told her. He wasn't lying; he couldn't stand the taste of sugars._

 _Rosina's face briefly turned red, but she restrained herself. "Alright, Mr. Dwarf," She said in a calm tone. "If you insist."_

 _Grumpy was internally relieved. Despite her beauty, Rosina had a nasty temper that would boil over at the slightest provocation. He was secretly surprised that she'd managed to control herself this time._

 _The girl sighed and turned to look in the direction of the castle. She smiled, and said, "You know, some day, I'm going to live as royalty in that castle, not as a commoner in a worthless shed."_

 _Grumpy chuckled in amusement. "You really think so?" He asked, incredulous._

 _"It's true!" Rosina snapped at him. "One day, you won't find me going house-to-house, asking for money. I'll be the richest, most powerful, most fairest person in the land."_

 _Grumpy rolled his eyes at the girl's ambitions. "Forgive me for not praising you, Your Highness," He told the girl. "But at this rate, your best chance of living in the castle would be as the King's chambermaid. Heck, you have a rather high chance of that. I'm sure he'd be taken by your beauty."_

 _"I'm sure he would!" Rosina argued with him. "Nobody could resist_ my _beauty!"_

 _"Pretty huge words coming from a peasant," Grumpy said to her. "Beauty doesn't last forever, Rosina. Look at me, for example."  
_

 _Rosina gained a startled look on her face. "I-I'll make it last forever!" She snapped at him. "You're just a old fool. I won't fall into the same trappings as the likes of you! Just you wait! I'll find a way to be young and beautiful forever!" With that, the young girl turned and rushed off into the woods._

 _The moment she was gone, Grumpy rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl," He said to himself. Returning to his cabin, he renewed sewing, soon forgetting about his encounter with the young girl.  
_

 _The following day, when Grumpy returned from mining, he was startled to find his cabin had been vandalized in his absence. He knew immediately who had been the culprit._

 _But even then, he wasn't aware of what would be in store in the future._

* * *

"I thought that girl was just talking big to me that day," Grumpy muttered to the group. "Looking back on it, I can't believe how much of a fool I was."

"What happened afterwards?" Red asked the old man.

"When she grew up, young Rosina became attracted to witchery," Grumpy explained to the group. "Now that she was an adult and at her most beautiful, it seemed that Rosina was become more aware of her own mortality. So, she began studying ways to remain young and beautiful forever."

"But it didn't work?" The Wolf correctly guessed.

Grumpy nodded. "It's as I said," He told the others. "You can't fight time and death. You can disguise yourself, make yourself look younger or older, even accelerate the process, but in the end, we all grow old and die. But Rosina wouldn't understand. As she got older, she began resorting to more. . . desperate measures."

It took only seconds for Red and the Wolf to know what Grumpy was talking about. "She began-" Red started, but was cut off by Hansel.

"She began eating children," Hansel finished for her. All eyes turned to him, especially Goldilocks.

The golden-haired girl gasped. "Hansel," She said to him. "That witch who kidnapped you and your sister. Was that. . . Rosina?"

"Yes," Hansel said with a sigh. "When me and Gretel were abandoned to die in the woods, we came upon this gingerbread house. At that point, we didn't know who the owner of the house was."

"Didn't you know it was Rosina?" Red questioned him.

"No," Gretel replied. "She didn't appear as a young woman. She appeared as a kindly old woman. She took us in and let us eat as many sweets as we wanted. We didn't know that she was just fattening us up until it was too late. . ."

Grumpy nodded. "Rosina would often take different forms to fool young boys and girls," He said. "She'd kill an old crone and assume their form. That way, people wouldn't know it was her."

"We thought we killed her, though!" Hansel exclaimed. "Gretel pushed her into the oven and turned it on before we managed to escape. We thought that should've put an end to her!"

"Hansel, do you really think you can kill a witch so easily?" Grumpy asked him. "They're powers are strong, and you can't expect them to die by trickery alone. She used her powers to save herself, no doubt."

Happy chimed in. "After that, she moved on to larger matters," He told the group. "It appeared she had enough as a child-eating forest witch. Now, she decided to take what she had desired ever since she was a child. The kingdom."

"She killed my father!" Snow White told the group. "She made her way into the castle and burned the king to cinders right before my eyes. After that, she became queen."

"The kingdom should've killed her!" Red shouted.

"They couldn't; they were too scared," Grumpy explained to her. "When they saw how quickly she had killed the king, nobody was willing to challenge her. So they endured her oppressive rule, even as she continued to abduct children and devour them to try and retain her youth."

"But now, something's happening," Happy added, standing up. "She started taking children in large multitudes. Rather than around one child every two weeks or so, any child found was being taken. And after that, her guards began moving outside when they started running short of children in the kingdom."

"So that's why those men were taking the children in the Dark Forest," Woody said. "She wants to steal their youth. But why so many?"

Red thought to herself, and her eyes widened. "She's planning something; I know it!" She told the rest of the group. "I think she's tired of stealing the youth of just one child to temporarily reverse her aging. I think she wants to make it permanent, and that includes stealing the youth of every child she can find!"

"That's why she wanted the guards to fatten us up!" Gretel added. "She wanted to steal the children's youth in one foul swoop, but our prison break stymied matters. And now that she has enough children, she's going to finish what she started very quickly."

As she spoke, a large flash of lightning struck a tree near the gingerbread house. It caught aflame, causing the tree to topple onto the ground. The group recoiled.

"It appears you're right," The Wolf told Gretel. "In that case, we don't have a lot of time."

Red rose from her seat. "Then in that case, we cannot wait," She told the rest of the group. "If we're going to save this kingdom, we have to act now. The time to dethrone Queen Rosina is today!"

* * *

 _Beauty isn't about having a pretty face. It's about having a pretty mind, pretty heart and a pretty soul.  
_


	31. A Disastrous Rescue

_SpeechBubbleMe: Alright then._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Didn't you know that, already?_

 _LilactheDryad: I don't get it._

 _MrScourch: The storm was just a threat for them to hurry up._

 _I am a burglar: Nah._

* * *

Within an hour, the storm had dissipated into thin air. The skies cleared and the sun shown brightly. It was as if there had never been a storm in the first place.

Once they were sure the storm had truly vanished, the gingerbread house's residents exited the house and looked up at the sky. For a moment, it appeared as if there was not a single dark cloud to be seen.

Then, Goldilocks gasped and pointed in the direction of the kingdom, shouting, "Look!"

The group whipped their head to the direction of Grimm, and a feeling of dread filled their stomachs. Even from a distance, away they could see it.

Looming over the Kingdom of Grimm like a spectacle of death was the Queen's storm. It had shrunken in size, and now only hovered over the kingdom, casting an aura of morose hopelessness. The skies above Grimm were dark and purple, and occasionally, lightning would flash above the kingdom.

Red took a deep breath. "Looks like we were right," She said to the rest of the group. "She's going to try and steal their youth today."

"In that case then, we shan't waste any time," The Wolf replied. "We have to do this _now_."

The rest of the group nodded. They knew their objective, and they intended to carry it out.

Today was the day Queen Rosina of Grimm would die.

During the storm, the group had formed a rather hastily-put-together plan to take down the Queen. The baker and the Dwarfs would rally all of the townsfolk that had fled into the forests and lead them on an offensive against Rosina's guards, using brute force to overwhelm the enemy. In the midst of the fighting, Woody, Snow White and the children would sneak into the castle and free the people Rosina had abducted from the Dark Forest and join the battle. Finally, the Wolf and Red would single out Rosina, and Red would quickly dispatch the Wicked Queen with an arrow before she could utilize her sorcery.

"Hopefully, if she's stealing the children's youth now, she's doing it out in the open," Red said, grasping her bow and arrow. "It will make her an easier target. If I take her down quickly, her guards will have no one to take command from and be easy to subdue."

"I think we'll just have to go with whatever Fate allows," The Wolf said, staring at the kingdom from far away.

"We're going to find the other townsfolk," The baker said to the rest of the group as he and the Dwarfs walked off. "The Dwarfs know these woods well. They'll be able to find out where everyone is hiding. Hopefully, they'll be willing to help."

"It doesn't matter what happens as long as the Queen dies," Red said, readying her bow and arrow. Gesturing to the rest of the group, she said, "Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

The group arrived at Grimm without facing much resistance. In fact, they hadn't seen a single guard on patrol when they walked through the castle gates.

Red scratched her head as the group simply strode into the kingdom. She had thought that they would have had to fight a few guards before entering Grimm; instead, it was almost as if the kingdom was abandoned. However, the magical storm thundering above the kingdom told her that the Queen was there, somewhere.

"Where is everybody?" Goldilocks whispered, huddling up close to Hansel and Gretel. It appeared the rest of the group shared Red's thoughts.

"They're in the town square."

Red jumped at the voice and drew her bow and arrow, only to stop when she saw who it was. Standing near a small house was one of the homeless children she had met before while working for the baker.

"Um, hey," Red said to the child, putting away her bow and arrow. "Why is everyone in the town square?"

"The Queen ordered that everyone be called to the town square for the. . . ritual," The boy explained to the group. "The only ones not in the square are some guards and some prisoners in the castle."

"Ritual?" The Wolf said, raising an eyebrow. He exchanged glances with Red; they both knew what the boy meant.

"Don't worry," Red said, tightening her hold on the bow. "We're going to put a stop to that. Where's the town square?"

The boy pointed off to a different section of the town. There was a green and purple vortex spiraling in the middle of the town square, which appeared to be the source of the storm. No doubt the Queen was located there.

"Thanks," Red said. Turning to the Wolf, she nodded and said, "Let's go!"

As she and the Wolf rushed off towards the town square, she paused and turned to the rest of the group, saying, "Free my friends!"

"Okay!" Goldilocks shouted, and the rest of the group rushed towards the castle. However, Snow White called out to Red and the Wolf, "Wait!"

The two stopped and turned around to face Snow White.

The former scullery maid took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for lying to you earlier." She lowered her head and wrung her hands together.

She was surprised when she heard Red say, "Hey, it's alright."

Looking up, Snow White said, "Really?"

Red shrugged. "Hey, I've forgiven people for worse," As she did, she glanced at the Wolf.

Lycan rolled his heads. "If you two girls are done making up, we got some actual work to do!" He pointed out.

"Right!" Red said, and she rushed to follow the Wolf as the two headed towards the town square to stop the Evil Queen's ritual.

* * *

As soon as the Wolf and Red left to kill Queen Rosina, the rest of the group scaled the castle until they arrived at the back of it. Snow White quickly pushed the back door open, allowing the group to sneak inside the castle.

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" She asked Woody once they were inside.

"Free the prisoners of the Dark Forest," Woody explained quickly. "Hopefully, Red's mother will be among them."

Taking a lit torch off the wall, the woodcutter led the group through the dark hallways, the torch their only source of light. Without it, the group was totally blind.

As the group walked, they held onto their weapons, prepared to use them in case they met any guards. However, the dark hallways were vacant, not a soul to be found except for them.

"It seems most of the guards really are in the town square," Gretel whispered to the others.

"In that case, we should be helping Red and Woody," Hansel commented as he tucked his dagger into his pocket. "The prisoners can wait."

As they reached the dungeons, Woody suddenly shushed the group, pushing them up behind a wall. He peaked out from around the corner, staring at the large door leading to the cellars.

There, guarding the entrance, were two ironclad guards, long, brazen spears in their fists.

The rest of the group could see the guards standing at the entrance. The two guards stood still, not moving. Whether they had seen the intruders or not, the group could not tell. They simply stood as still as a statue.

Woody was confused by the guards' lack of movement, but nevertheless turned to Hansel and Gretel and gestured to them. The siblings understood.

Brandishing his knife, Hansel let out a shout and rushed out into the hallways in full view of the guards. Before either guard could make any movement, he hurled the dagger at one of them. The dagger pierced the guard's armored shoulder, eliciting a groan of pain from the man. The guard was slammed into the wall and slid onto the ground, blood squirting from his knife wound.

Gretel quickly ran towards the still standing guard and drew her own knife, aiming it at the guard's throat. The man made no sound or sudden movements, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"If you want to live, you won't try anything," She said as she grabbed the man's spear and wrenched it from his hand. She noted that it was rather hard to pry the spear from the man's hand.

As she held the guard at knife-point, Woody, Snow White, and Goldilocks rushed out of hiding and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and opening it.

Goldilocks' eyes widened. "The door is open?" She wondered aloud.

The group didn't have much time to think, as there were another two guards guarding the final door. Quickly, the five rushed towards the guards, who tensed up in fear but did not move.

Woody slammed into one of the guard's, slamming his head against the wall. He then swatted the other guard across the face, sending him toppling onto the ground. As he did, the guard's helmet was slightly dislodged, exposing the lower part of his mouth, revealing a broken jaw.

Snow White quickly opened the door, and let out a small scream when she saw several guards waiting for them in the dungeons, guarding the cell doors. The group could see the trapped prisoners of the Dark Forest, locked away within the cells.

"Looks like we have no choice," Hansel said, brandishing his knife. "We'll have to fight our way through."

As the group let out a shout and rushed at the guards, weapons drawn, Goldilocks looked down at one of the fallen guards, the one with the broken jaw. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the guard had been gagged.

Curious, Goldilocks knelt down towards the guard and removed the man's helmet to see his face. Once she did, she dropped the helmet and let out a gasp of horror as she saw that she recognized the man.

The "guard" was a resident of the Dark Forest.

Goldilocks' eyes widened in horror, and she looked towards the other guards. It was only then that she saw that the guards had barely visible restraints that kept them from moving, and their spears had been stuck to their gloves.

She realized, to her horror, that these were not the guards.

Whipping into the direction of the cellar, where the group was beating down upon the "guards", Goldilocks shouted, "Stop! You're attacking the wrong people!"

Woody turned around, having been in the middle of punching one of the "guards". "What?"

"These are the prisoners!" Goldilocks shouted, rushing into the cell and removing one of the injured guard's helmet, revealing a villager from one of the villages in the Dark Forest.

As realization sunk in, the group released the guards they were attacking, who collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly, the group was overcome with guilt as they realized that they had been tricked.

"But wait," Woody said, scratching his head in confusion. "If the guards are the prisoners, then the prisoners. . ." He trailed off as he looked through the bars into the nearest cell and actually got a good look at the men in the cells. It was only then that he saw that the "prisoners" were tall and large, and there was a murderous look in their eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the "prisoners" whispered, and the group recognized the voice as the Huntsman.

Woody's pupils shrunk. "Oh, no," He whispered, his skin going pale.

Then, before anyone in the group could move, the cell doors all swung open at the same time, and the "prisoners" swarmed out and engulfed the group in darkness.

* * *

The town square was filled the haunting wailing of the townsfolk and the intense sobbing of children. Guards led cages filled with young boys and girls through the gloomy crowd towards the town square. And in the center of the town square was a massive, black cauldron, its stench overwhelming those present. A green vortex swirled over the cauldron, rising up to form the storm in the sky.

Standing at the front of the cauldron, facing the crowd, was Queen Rosina of Grimm. The Wicked Queen watched as the caged children were led to their dooms.

Unseen by the Queen or her guards, a distance away, Red and the Wolf stood atop the roof of a small house, concealed in darkness. The two watched the Queen like a hawk ready to snatch up its prey.

And the Queen was their prey.

"Are you ready?" Lycan whispered to Red. The girl simply nodded, her eyes focused on the Queen. She quietly placed her arrow into the arc of her bow, and prepared to take aim, leaning against the Wolf.

The two had chosen the house to give them the perfect view of the Queen, and thus the chance to perfectly take aim and fire. Hopefully, if they took out the Queen, her men would fall into disarray.

The Wolf looked back towards the forest briefly. He silently hoped that the Baker and the Dwarfs were on their way with the remaining townsfolk.

Turning back to the Queen, he whispered to Red, "Get ready."

Red nodded, and aimed her arrow at the Queen, her breathing slowing to a stop. She knew she could not miss; if she did, she would have given away her position to the Queen, and their plan would be compromised. She had to take this shot.

The Queen was a good distance away, but she was out in the open, giving Red the perfect opportunity to strike. The girl readied her arrow, aimed it at the Queen's throat, and prepared to fire.

Then, in the split-second before she fired, she noticed something.

The Queen that she was aiming at did not look like Rosina.

She looked similar to Rosina, very similar. However, the woman was slightly younger, and her skin wasn't as pale. Also, her blonde hair was much longer, and was the exact same shade as Red's.

Just as she fired, Red realized the truth.

The woman she was aiming at wasn't the Queen. It was her mother.

"No!" She shouted, using the split-second to slightly shift her aim. As she did, the arrow fired and zipped through the air. It soared over her mother's head and over the heads of the crowd, plunging into the wall of a nearby house.

Red let out a breath of relief. She had missed.

However, her relief was turned to dread when she heard the crowd let out a gasp, and she saw all eyes turn in the direction the arrow was fired. Soon, all eyes were staring up at the rooftop, where the Wolf and Red had been hidden.

"Oh, no," She whispered as she realized that she and the Wolf had been tricked.

Suddenly, the two saw a flash of lightning, and looked up to see a lightning bolt strike, aimed directly at the roof they were standing atop.

"Red, move!" The Wolf shouted, ramming into the Red and causing the tumble off the roof. As they did, the lightning bolt struck the rooftop with such force that the house exploded into fiery oblivion.

As they dove off the house, Red and the Wolf were caught in the explosion.

Red let out a scream as she and the Wolf were sent flying from the force of the explosion. Her cry of pain and surprise was cut off when she and the Wolf slammed into the wall of a house next to them.

Then, darkness consumed the two.

* * *

 _Trickery and treachery are the practices of fools that have not the wit enough to be honest.  
_


	32. Rebellion

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Well, I had to come up with some way for the villains to gain the upper hand._

 _LilacTheDryad: Really?_

 _I am a burglar: I think now's not the time for that..._

* * *

When the Wolf and Red awoke, they found that they were hanging from two large poles, looming above the town square.

"What. . . what's going on?" Red asked, her vision clouded. She tried to move, but her waist had been firmly tied to the wooden pole, as was the Wolf. They were both completely immobilized.

"Red!" A voice called out from below them. Red recognized it as her mother, and she could faintly see a woman rush to the bottom of the pole, staring up at her. Her vision returned, and Red could soon see her mother, looking up at her with terrified eyes.

"Mom!" Red cried out. Her mother was no longer wearing the Queen's attire, and was wearing a simple white dress.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Her mother said as she reached an arm out to her, as if trying to grab hold of her. "If I'd known what this kingdom was like, I never would have let you come here."

"Don't worry, mom!" Red called down to her. "We've. . . uh, we got this under control."

There was a flash of lightning, followed by the horrid cackling of a witch. The townspeople recoiled in terror as a vortex of green and purple formed in the midst of the town square, and the body of Queen Rosina appeared.

"Such a touching family reunion!" The Evil Queen sneered at Red and her mother, a sinister smile on her face. Rosina looked more haggard than before; her fingers were more claw-like and her eyes darkened. "Looks like that visit to the Dark Forest payed off after all. It lured you right into my clutches!"

Red narrowed her eyes at the Queen. "You tried to trick me into killing my mother!" She shouted at her, fury in her voice. "You won't get away with this!" She struggled, but the ropes were too tight.

Red's mother turned to Rosina. "What do you want with my daughter?!" She shouted to the Queen, turning to face the monarch.

"At first, I must admit, I didn't think that girl and her pet wolf would cause me much trouble," Rosina sneered. "But it appears that together, they were a nuisance after all, killing Lord Bluebeard and my guards and trying to foil my plans."

Red's mother's eyes went wide. "What?" She said in disbelief, turning to look up at her daughter. It was then that she noticed Lycan, tied up next to her.

"Big Bad Wolf?" Red's mother said in disbelief. Her head whipped back and forth between the two, and she said, "You two. . . were working together?"

"It's a long story," The Wolf said, shrugging his shoulders. He then whipped his head towards the Queen and narrowed her eyes. "You may have captured us, but don't think you've won yet! We planned our assault on multiple fronts!"

The Queen scoffed. "Was this one of them?" She asked, gesturing to a section of the crowd. The crowd split, allowing several guards to march into the town square with several prisoners.

The Wolf and Red both gasped. Woody, Snow White, and the children were led into the town square, shackled.

"Shit," Red whispered. Within an instant, the group's whole plan of attack was falling apart before their very eyes.

"Sorry, you two!" Woody called out to Red and the Wolf as he was shoved forward. "They overpowered us."

The Wolf and Red both shrank down in horror. Their resolution was fading, _fast_.

Queen Rosina strode towards the prisoners. Her eyes widened for a moment as she recognized her step-daughter among them. "Snow White?" She said in brief surprise. "So you survived after all. It seems I underestimated you."

Her eyes lowered, and she stared down at Hansel and Gretel. Her smug grin was replaced with a bitter frown. "Ah, I should've expected that _you two_ would be apart of this," She growled, clearly remembering her past brush with death the last time she'd seen them.

The siblings stared defiantly up at the Queen, showing no fear. Goldilocks, on the other hand, was practically quaking with terror.

The Queen whipped her head towards Red and the Wolf, cackling. "Did you really think you bunch of peasants could hope to defeat _me_?!" She roared up at the two.

Turning to face the crowd, she shouted out, "I am the Queen of Grimm! I am the most powerful being in this very kingdom! I am power that you could not even fathom! And you are just peasants, _insects_ compared to me! You belong to me, all of you! And you'll never be free from me, _ever_!" As she bellowed, the storm above the kingdom intensified, striking fear in the hearts of every soul in Grimm.

The Queen turned to stare at the Wolf and Red. "Don't you see?" She asked. "These fools are sheep, controlled by power! Did you think that you could break them out of my control by staging your pathetic 'rebellion'? These sheep will never be free! Now both this kingdom and your forest belong to me!"

The Wolf and Red stared down at the Queen, a hopeless look in their eyes. Rosina could see that her words were breaking them. She grinned, and turned her head to the scores of children that were caged and being crated towards the massive cauldron.

"Now then," She said, clasping her hands together. "Why don't you watch as I devour the children of Grimm, and become the fairest in the land _forever_. Then, I will grant you the mercy of death." The Queen strode over to the cauldron, unveiling a few potions from her sleeves. The caged children felt a sick feeling grow in the pit of their stomach as the Queen, her eyes unfocused, began to pour the vials ingredients into the cauldron to prepare the potion.

The Wolf whipped his head over to Red. "Where are the Dwarfs and the Baker?" He asked her.

Red's eyes were dark and gloomy. "They probably abandoned us," She whispered, her eyes dark and gloomy.

Lycan's eyes went wide with shock. "No, they couldn't!" He sputtered. "They're our friends! They wouldn't let this happen."

"Didn't you hear the Queen?" Red asked bitterly. "The townsfolk are too scared to rise up against her. It's hopeless, now; we failed." She slumped her head down, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched the cauldron brim.

The Wolf stared at Red, shocked that her resolve had been so utterly shattered. He looked away from her and down at the crowd. In their eyes, he saw the same look of hopelessness. They were all broken.

But more. . . he had seen that look in Red's eyes before. The look of despair and the loss of innocence. . . he had seen that look in Red's eyes before, so clearly.

He had first seen them when he killed her grandmother.

To see that look in her eyes once more was unbearable to the Wolf. He saw that what he had done to Red, the Queen had been doing to the entire kingdom. And he couldn't stand by and allow it to happen.

"Everybody, listen!" The Wolf suddenly shouted, causing the townsfolk to turn to the Wolf. "You can't allow the Queen to do this to you!"

The town stared up at the Wolf in disbelief, shocked at what the helpless prisoner was saying. The Queen, on the other hand, payed him no mind. She just continued to pour the ingredients into the cauldron, focusing entirely on creating her potion.

"The Queen wants you to think you have no power, but they're lies!" The Wolf shouted to the townsfolk. "You have the power to decide whether to let this monarch rule you or not! She only has power if you let her!"

The townsfolk shared a collective look of hesitance. Their eyes whipped from the Wolf to the Queen, who was too embroiled in her cauldron-making to notice. She clearly didn't regard the Wolf as a threat in the state he was in now.

The Wolf growled in frustration, his fur bristling. "Are you really going to let this _witch_ kill your children?!" He shouted at them. "And for what? For a fool's attempt to deny the reality of death?!"

At this, the storm crackled and thundered, as if Rosina had heard this one remark from the Wolf. By now, she had stopped adding potions. Now, she was stirring the cauldron with a large broom. With a wave of her arms, she magically opened one of the cages. Now, with her magic, she pulled several of the children out of the cages and towards the cauldron.

"Mama! Papa!" The children shouted to their parents in the crowds as they floated towards the cauldron, their eyes wide with shock. The crowd let out horrified gasps of fear.

The Wolf nearly swore. "You can't let her do this!" He shouted, struggling in his binds. "I've seen the innocence of a child taken away before; I can't let it happen again!" He was on the verge of a breakdown by now.

The Queen held the children over the cauldron, her eyes unfocused as she prepared to drop them into the boiling cauldron. A twisted grin appeared on her lips.

The Wolf, Red, and the rest of the captured group watched on in horror. It seemed as if the Queen was going to succeed after all.

 _Thunk!_

The crowd, and even the Queen, jumped as an arrow was fired at the crossbow, wedging itself deep in its side. The Wolf's eyes went wide with shock; who had done that.

He got his answer as none other than the Baker and the Dwarfs rushed out of hiding and towards the town square. "Sorry for our late arrival!" The baker shouted to the rest of the group. "But organizing an army was harder than we thought!"

As the guards rushed out to apprehend the new arrivals, several arrows were fired out of the darkness, striking several of the guards and bringing them down. The townsfolk gasped in shock, and the Queen recoiled. As she did, her hold over the children ceased, and they dropped onto the ground next to the cauldron harmlessly.

Immediately, multiple townspeople, driven into the forests by Bluebeard during his short rule, now converged upon the town square. They met the guards in battle, fighting them with swords and other weapons.

The Queen watched on in shock. "How can this be?" She asked in disbelief.

The Wolf's look of shock was replaced with a grin. "Maybe these townsfolk aren't the sheep you thought they were!" He shouted down at her.

The Queen stared up at the Wolf, and her eyes narrow. "Guards, kill the rebels!" She shouted to her men. "Kill them all!"

The Wolf turned to Red, who was staring down at the townsfolk who were fighting with the Baker and the Dwarfs. A smile slowly appeared on her lips as well.

"Don't you see!" She shouted to the rest of the crowd. "If they can fight, so can you! You don't have to live your lives in fear. Fight the Queen and take control of your lives!"

Several of the guards, hearing this, immediately turned to the crowd, their swords drawn as a warning. The others set their attention on quelling the rebellious citizens.

"Pick up the children!" The Queen ordered the guards. "Get them in that cauldron now!"

As one of the guards reached for the children, one of the men in the crowd suddenly rushed out, knife drawn, and plunged it into the guard's arm. The guard let out a pained scream and yanked his arm back, holding onto his forearm, which was squirting blood.

The Queen froze in shock. It was then that she saw that the townsfolk now held a look of determination, invigorated by the sight of their fellow man fighting against this tyranny.

"Stay back!" She warned, aiming her finger at the townsfolk. The tip of her finger sparkled with electricity.

But the townsfolk didn't falter. The baker knocked one of the guards down, turned to the crowd, and then shouted, "Come on!"

With that, the townsfolk charged. The guards tried to keep them at bay, only to be swiftly knocked down and trampled under the feet of hundreds of men and women. The cry of the townsfolk arose throughout the kingdom, the cry of rebellion.

The townsfolk rushed to the cages, smashing the doors open and releasing the children. Others went to work, freeing the citizens of the Dark Forest. The guards tried to stop them, but there were far too many of them. The Dwarfs hacked through the shackles of Woody, Snow White, and the children, releasing them as well.

"Thank you," Woody said. Sneezy handed him an axe, and the woodcutter looked up at the Wolf and Red.

"Red!" He shouted, and he hurled the axe towards her. It sliced through the ropes, and Red dropped from the pole, landing in Woody's arms. The other Dwarfs, meanwhile, sliced through the Wolf's ropes as well, releasing him as well. He dropped onto the ground soundlessly.

The moment Woody set Red down, her mother ran up to her. "Red!" She shouted, hugging her daughter. She returned the hug gratefully.

Red's mother released her. "So, can you explain to me what the Hell is going on?" She asked, exasperated.

Red looked over her mother's shoulder and at the revolting crowd, and she said, "In shortened terms, we're leading a rebellion."

Her mother squinted her eyes, and she turned to the Wolf. "What have you gotten my daughter into now?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "First you kill my mother, and now this!"

"Apologies for that, believe me!" The Wolf said to Red's mother quickly. "But now, we have other matters to attend to!" He turned his head to the Queen, who stumbled through the town square, a confused look on her face. Confusion turned to anger, and her hands sparkled with electricity.

Quickly, the Wolf dashed towards the Queen as she prepared to fire at the crowd. He rammed into her, sending Rosina crashing onto the ground. Then, he turned and slammed into the cauldron with such force that it tipped over, causing all of its contents to spill onto the ground.

"No!" The Queen shouted in horror as her potion was destroyed right before her eyes. She stretched her arm out towards the cauldron, and could feel the cauldron's contents spill beneath her.

The Queen stared into her reflection in the potion, and her breathing turned ragged and haggard. Her hands clenched so tight her knuckles turned white, and she grit her teeth.

Turning to the Huntsman, Rosina bellowed, "Huntsman! Kill the rebels!"

"But my queen, _everyone_ is rebelling," The Huntsman pointed out.

"I don't care!" The Queen screamed. She didn't look like the regal ruler she once was. Her hair was loose and falling over her face, her eyes were red, and her dress was torn and dirtied.

"Kill as many people as it takes!" She ordered. "This rebellion will not be tolerated!"

The group heard her screams. The Wolf and Red exchanged glances. "Looks like a declaration of war," He said to her, raising an eyebrow.

Red nodded, and turned to Grumpy. He understood the look, and handed her the bow and arrows.

"In that case," Red said, holding the bow in her hands. "We're more than ready to take up the challenge!"

With that, the group let out a shout before charging into the battle.

* * *

 _Every act of rebellion expresses a nostalgia for innocence and an appeal to the essence of being._


	33. The Battle of Grimm

_SpeechBubbleMe: Thanks for pointing it out. I fixed them._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Stand up_ to _yourselves? What?_

 _I am a burglar: Oh, so you're joining the rebellion, eh?_

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked over the Kingdom of Grimm, the storm growing evermore. It was as if the heavens itself were at war, stirred from the battle that raged in the dark kingdom below.

Howls of agony and shrieks of terror arose up in the kingdom, so much so that it drowned out the thunderstorm itself. Carnage and chaos overtook the realm as Grimm was inexplicably plunged into a civil war between the Queen's men and her oppressed subjects.

At first, the fighting took place only in the town square, reaping masses of dying and injured denizens. But soon, the fighting spread out across the kingdom, with everyone either taking part in the battle or fleeing for their very lives.

Those who fought used whatever weapons they could amass; knives, clubs, and axes were in the fists of dozens of men and women as they utilized them against the Queen's guards. Many soldiers were impaled by the blades and felled, but still more guards came to take their place.

In the midst of the battle, the "leaders" of the rebellion had spread out to take up different roles in the fighting: The Wolf, Red, and the Baker were leading the fight in the town square, while Snow White, Woody, and the children led the freed prisoners to the woods, where there was relative safety.

The Queen, in the meanwhile, had fled into the castle. Before locking herself away, she had given orders to the Hunstman to lead his men in quelling the rebellion, no matter the costs.

And thus, the battle intensified.

* * *

Red rode a fallen guard's stallion across the anarchy-ridden streets, the Seven Dwarfs following close behind. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she led a section of the fighting, determined to put an end to Queen Rosina's tyranny once and for all.

With her bow in hand, Red launched arrows at the Queen's men as they passed by. The arrows plunged into the guard's throats, sending them crashing onto the ground, blood squirting from the punctured necks. Those who weren't killed instantly were finished off, either by the Dwarfs or the rioting peasants.

Close by, the Wolf went to work, savaging the guards as they attempted to kill the rioters. He would lung at one guard and sink his fangs into his throat, killing him swiftly. Then, he would knock another guard into a wall with suck force it broke the man's bones.

As he finished off one of the men, he heard a roar coming from behind him, and whirled around to see a guard charge at him, sword drawn. Before he reached Lycan, however, an arrow was plunged into his back, courtesy of Red. The guard stumbled head-first onto the stony ground, bleeding out quickly.

The Wolf turned to the baker, who had just finished knocking a guard unconscious. "How many more?" The baker called out to the Wolf, ducking as an arrow whipped by his head.

"This area's pretty much clear," The Wolf replied, then whipped around and slashed a guard across the chest with his claws. He slumped to the ground, blood oozing out of his wounds.

Red reigned in her house, turning it in the direction of the castle. "In that case then, it's time to press our attack!" She called out to the rebels. "Now it's time to take the fight to the castle!"

The rioters roared out in approval, and with that, Red led dozens of fighters down the streets and towards Queen Rosina's castle.

* * *

In another section of the city, Snow White and Goldilocks were hurrying the freed children and other escaping townsfolk, along with the prisoners of the Dark Forest, out through a gateway leading out of the kingdom and into the forest.

"Come on, come on!" Goldilocks urged the townsfolk as they fled into the woods. She and Snow White were on opposite sides of the gateway, managing the crowd and keeping them relatively organized as they fled the fighting.

Nearby, Woody and Hansel and Gretel were fending off the guards that tried to stop them. One knight managed to break past and made a charge at Snow White while she was distracted.

"Look out, Snow White!" Woody shouted, whipping around and hurling his axe at the guard. The axe embedded itself in the guard's back, and he collapsed at a stunned Snow White's feet, his sword clattering a few feet away.

Woody let out a sigh of relief, but was caught off guard as one guard slammed the bottom of his sword against his head, bringing him to the ground. The guard then raised his sword and brought it down quickly.

"Woody!" Snow White cried in horror.

Woody quickly raised his hand and caught the guard by the wrist, stopping the blow mid-strike. He tightened his grip on the man's wrist, forcing him to drop the sword. The guard let out a cry of pain as Woody clenched his arm so hard he threatened to snap it in two.

Woody stood up, overpowering the guard. Clenching his fist, he brought it back, then connected it with the guard's face. There was a sickening crack as the guard's nose broke, and he tumbled onto the ground, dazed.

Nearby, Goldilocks cried out in horror as one guard advanced upon her, spear aimed at her throat. Suddenly, there was a crack behind the guard's head, and he collapsed onto the ground.

Goldilocks gasped in shock. Snow White stood behind the man, holding a large rock in her hand, breathing heavily. "That's what you get for trying to hurt a child!" She spat out to the fallen guard.

Goldilocks turned and saw Hansel and Gretel dodging under the blows of two guards. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and the young girl grabbed the guard's spear and charged to rescue her soon-to-be siblings.

With a cry, Goldilocks plunged the spear into one guard's leg, eliciting a cry of agony from the man. The golden-haired child ripped the spear out of his leg, causing the guard to drop onto the ground, clutching his bleeding leg and crying out in pain.

The other guard whirled on Goldilocks in an instant, striking the girl in the head, sending her flying onto the ground with a thud. She groaned, dazed from the blow and struggling to get to her feet. The guard approached her, raising his sword to end the girl's life.

"No!" Hansel cried, diving in between the two as the guard lowered his blade. Hansel raised his sword up, the two blades clashing against each other. The much larger guard added pressure on his sword, forcing Hansel onto his knees.

Seeing her brother in peril, Gretel let out a shriek and pounced on the guard's back, yanking on his hair. The guard cried and dropped his sword, struggling to shake Gretel off of him, but she held on tight.

Recovering, Hansel got up and took the sword. As the guard thrashed wildly, trying to throw Gretel off, Hansel ran and plunged the sword into his stomach, sending the guard flying onto his back with Gretel still on him.

"Gretel!" Hansel cried out in horror. He and Goldilocks rushed to the guard's side. The two pushed him to the side, uncovering Gretel, who was lying on the ground, her body bruised and her mouth drizzling with blood.

Hansel gasped. "Gretel!" He cried, scooping his sister up in his arms. She coughed violently, her head rolling.

By now, the townsfolk had been evacuated. Snow White and Woody rushed to the two children. "Is she alright?" Woody asked, concerned.

Snow White pressed her hand against Gretel's chest. "She'll live," She said quickly.

The group heard the stampede of footsteps nearby, and they turned to see the townsfolk, led by Red, rushing to the castle to take out the Queen.

"Come on!" Woody said, taking Gretel and holding her in his arms. "Let's go!"

With that, the guard rushed to join the main fight at the castle entrance.

* * *

At the castle entrance, the guards struggled to defend the fortress from the rebels. However, they were hopelessly outnumbered, and were overwhelmed by the onslaught of townsfolk who had come to see the Queen's reign come to an end.

"Come on!" Red shouted, urging the townsfolk in charging the palace. The crowd surged forward, invigorated by Red to continue fighting.

But the knights guarding the entrance weren't the castle's only defense. Standing at the window of a tower, the Huntsman stared out, watching the rioters as they pressed their attack.

He roared out, "Now!"

Immediately, multiple archers appeared in numerous sections of the tall castle, some at the windows and others at the balconies. They placed their arrows into the arcs, and aimed it at the massive crowd.

Without hesitance, they fired. Numerous arrows flew through the air down at the crowd, plunging into random peasants. Panic swept through the crowd as they were picked off by the archers.

The archers fired once more, killing more rioters. The crowd scrambled and backed away, some trying to flee before they, too, were struck by the arrows.

"Bring in the fire!" The Huntsman commanded. Quickly, the archers lit the tips of their arrows with torches, setting the tip of the arrows aflame. They launched the fire arrows down at the crowd, setting their victims aflame in the process.

By now, the crowd and devolved into chaos. Men and women rushed across the streets, their clothing set aflame. Corpses littered the entrance. In the chaos, Red was knocked off her horse, sending her crashing onto the ground. She scrambled across the ground, struggling to avoid being trampled underneath the feet of the townsfolk. She managed to grab her bow amid the panicking crowd.

Scrambling to her feet, Red took an arrow. Placing it in the arc of her bow, she aimed at one of the windows and fired. The arrow struck one of the archers, causing him to topple out of the window to his death.

Red quickly began shooting out the archers. One by one, they were picked off by the girl's arrows. Some of the archers tried to fire at her, but in the confusion of the crowd, nobody could get a lock on her.

As the number of archers decreased, many of the townspeople returned to the right. Some archers in the crowd started firing at the castle, joining Red in taking out the castle archers.

"Come on, let's go!" The Wolf bellowed at the crowd. The rioters let out a cry and continued their charge at the castle gates. By now, there were too few archers to get them all.

The crowd swarmed towards the castle steps. Once they reached the gates, they began hacking at the doors with their axes, chipping away at it until the doors were smashed, allowing them entrance to the castle.

Immediately, multiple guards rushed to the castle gates. The crowd expected a fight, only for the guards to drop their weapons. "We surrender!" They cried, unwilling to die needlessly. They rose their hands and cowered before the crowd.

The Wolf and Red walked through the castle doors, staring down at the guards with a hardened look in their eyes.

"Where is the Queen?" Red demanded to the guards.

* * *

During the battle, Queen Rosina had retreated to her underground chambers in a panic. Her mind was disoriented, and she stumbled about, trying to recollect how things had gone so wrong, so quickly.

"How?" Was the question she asked herself. How had the townsfolk mustered the courage to stand up to her? How had they gotten the strength to repel her soldiers? How had they managed to break through her castle's defenses?

These questions racked her mind, but she could find no answers. But now, as she heard the sound of the castle gates being broken down, a feeling of dread crept up in the pit of her stomach as she realized it would not be long before her subjects found her. Even with all her power, she could not face every man and woman in Grimm.

Or could she? A desperate thought crept into the Queen's mind, and a twisted smile appeared on her lips. She knew that in her current form, she could not defeat the townsfolk. So perhaps, she would have to assume a different form.

Grabbing several potions, Rosina quickly took her book and set it on the table, flipping through it randomly. Normally, she would be more careful and precise, but with death on her doorstep, the Queen was not thinking clearly.

"Come on," She whispered, her nails rattling against the table. Finding a mixture of spells in her book, she quickly began to drink her potions, not bothering to follow the book's instructions properly.

Downing the last of her potions, the Queen swept the book off the table. She felt a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach, causing her to collapse onto the ground, growling in agony. She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut as she underwent an excruciating transformation.

The Queen felt as if her body had been set aflame. Her bones twisted and snapped, and she coughed blood onto the ground. As she stretched her arm out and scratched the ground, she found her nails turning into long, twisted claws.

The Queen let out a cry as her teeth were turned to fangs. Her pale skin began to turn gray, her blonde hair turning a pale white. Tears streamed from her eyes as her transformation neared completion.

Getting onto her knees, the Queen let out a high-pitched scream. It didn't go unnoticed to her, however, that her scream sounded inhuman, almost monstrous.

Then, the Queen collapsed onto the ground, laying still and unmoving.

Her transformation was complete. Her beauty had been extinguished.

Footsteps raced down the stairs to the chambers. The Huntsman rushed into the room, shouting, "My Queen, the townspeople have broken into the castle! The men have surrendered, and I'm afraid to say it, but I think it'd be best if we did as well!"

However, the Queen did not respond. She merely lay on the ground, still as a corpse, her back turned to the Huntsman.

"My Queen?" The Huntsman whispered, fear growing in his stomach. It was then that he noticed the spell book lying on the ground nearby, along with the shattered empty glasses of potion.

The Huntsman heard the Queen growl under her breath, followed by deep, throaty cackling. It didn't sound like the Queen, though; it sounded like a monster.

"R-Rosina?" The Huntsman whispered, stepping backwards in fear.

The Queen slowly rose off the ground, and the Huntsman couldn't help but notice that she was much taller than she was before. However, even that could not prepare him for the sight that befell him once the Queen turned to face him.

The Huntsman let out a gasp, covering his mouth and nearly retching. "Oh, dear Lord," He said, his eyes widening in horror.

Within seconds, the chambers were filled with the Huntman's screams of terror.

* * *

 _Tyranny and anarchy are never far apart.  
_


	34. The Fall of Queen Rosina

_Al Drin Hoshizora: Happy new year, too._

 _LilactheDryad: What she was on the inside._

 _SpeechBubbleMe: Great._

* * *

After the palace guards had surrendered to the mob, they were taken outside for questioning on the Queen's whereabouts, while some of the townsfolk searched the castle themselves to find the Queen.

"We have no idea what happened to her!" One of the guards explained to the crowd. "She just ordered us to defend the fortress at all costs! Then she vanished."

"My guess is she sneaked off through a secret exit," Another guard suggested. "She could be all the way outside of Grimm by now."

Red lowered her bow and arrow, her eyes widening. "In that case, then, she's gone," She said. "She's out there, and we have no idea where to look."

"Indeed," The baker said, stroking his chin. "And she does know how to change her appearance. In that case, she'd have totally evaded us."

"Well she can't hide forever!" Red said, determined. "That witch won't be able to elude everyone, especially now that we all know her powers! We'll be able to find her, and then-"

She was cut off when an ear-piercing scream tore through the crowd, its source coming from the castle chambers. The crowd recoiled from the horrific sound all at once, many clapping their hands over their ears in an attempt to quell the noise.

"What on Earth is that?!" The Wolf asked, the scream ripping through his incredibly sensitive ears.

As the screaming died down, Snow White said, "That sounded like the Huntsman!"

The townsfolk at the castle gates heard the sound of footsteps approaching at a rapid pace, and the crowd split up as, indeed, the Huntsman tore out through the gates in a hurry, his face stricken with terror.

He had hardly exited the gates when the Wolf pounced, tackling him to the ground. "Huntsman!" He roared, trapping the Queen's best guard underneath him.

The Huntsman was panting heavily, out of breath. His skin was pale, his eyes filled with fear. The look on his face haunted the Wolf; he looked as if he had seen Death himself face-to-face.

Putting aside his fright, the Wolf asked, "Where is the Queen?"

The Huntsman breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, he raised an arm and pointed it down a long hallway in the castle, one leading towards the Queen's personal chambers.

The Wolf narrowed his eyes as he stared down the hallway. There was a horrid stench emitting from the corridors, smelling of brimstone and witchery. He could tell that something had happened in the Queen's chambers; something awful.

Red slowly walked through the castle gates towards the Wolf. He turned to her, saying, "The Queen is more dangerous than she was before; I can sense it. I couldn't leave a mark on her last time, and now she's even stronger."

"Even if she is, I'll stand there by you," Red said, nodding to the Wolf.

"And us," Woody said, striding through the gates with Snow White in tow. Hansel, Gretel and Goldilocks followed, as did the Baker.

The Wolf and Red turned to stare at the group. Then, they turned down to the dark corridors, and grinned.

The dawn of Queen Rosina's fall was drawing near.

* * *

The group found the entrance to the Queen's underground lair almost immediately. The door was open, no doubt left unclosed by the Huntsman during his panicked escape. The smell of brimstone and witchcraft hung over the air, plaguing the group's nostrils.

"Ugh," Goldilocks said, covering her nose in disgust. "What is that smell?"

"I haven't been burdened with this stench since my days caged in the witch's gingerbread house," Hansel grumbled in distaste, pulling his shirt up to cover his nose. "Why did these past few days have to remind me so much of that dreadful encounter?" In spite of the horrid stench, the group descended down the stairs slowly, drawing their weapons so they would be ready once Rosina showed herself.

As they walked, Gretel hugged on Red's sleeve. "Whenever this stench filled the air, it was always when the witch was brewing something," She whispered. "And judging by this smell, she's brewing something _huge_."

For the first time since entering the castle, Red felt a twinge of fear. However, she was forced to set it aside once the group reached a door at the bottom of the stairs. The group froze in place. Now that they were on the throes of a deadly confrontation with the witch, they were plagued with doubt. What awaited them once they opened the door?

The Wolf pressed his ear against the door. He could hear breathing from the other side of the door, no doubt the Queen's. Turning to the group, he said, "She's in there, alright. Get ready." The group pulled out their weapons, ready to barge in and take the Queen before she had a chance to respond.

The Wolf took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Red walked next to him, her bow and arrow readied. She planned to fire it at the Queen the moment he swung the door open.

The Wolf opened his eyes. "Now!" He roared, and slammed into the door, bursting it open. The moment the door was open, Red rushed into the room, taking aim and preparing to fire. The rest of the group followed suite.

Then, they stopped in their tracks.

"Lord have mercy," The baker whispered in awe as the group froze still at the sight before them.

Standing in the center of he room was Rosina, Queen of Grimm. Only, it didn't look like her.

Her skin was gray, like a corpse. Her once golden hair was stricken white and hung from her head precariously. Her hands had been transformed into monstrous sickle claws, longer and sharper than the Wolf's own. But her face. . . it was her face that struck terror into the hearts of those who faced her.

Rosina did not look like a human woman. She didn't even look like a witch. She looked like something else entirely, something _demonic._

Red stared at the witch, sweat dripping from her forehead. Her arms shook rigidly as she held the bow and arrow, aimed at the witch's chest. She wanted to fire the arrow and end the monster right then and there, but she felt paralyzed.

"Ah, so my little friends have come to _visit_ me," The former Queen whispered. Her lips peeled back to reveal fangs, blood dripping down her chin. Her bloodshot eyes scanned the group, eying their weapons with hatred.

Goldilocks gulped and hid behind Hansel and Gretel. Even the siblings, who had encountered and defeated the witch before, quaked with terror.

"Afraid?" The witch asked. She sounded different now. She sounded like an old wisp, barely audible. "Good."

In spite of his terror, the Wolf spoke, saying, "So you sacrificed your beauty for power?"

"I'll get my beauty back!" The witch snarled, clenching her claws together. "Just until I get rid of _you_!"

The Wolf turned to Red. "Do it, Red!" He commanded.

Red snapped out of her trance. Taking aim, she fired the arrow at the witch. However, Rosina merely waved her hand, and the arrow disappeared into a wisp of black dust that dissipated into thin air.

"Come on!" The Wolf shouted, and he charged at the witch. He had barely gotten a few feet when a chair went flying towards him. He stopped in his tracks as the chair smashed into his head, stunning him.

The witch cackled as she hurled every item in the chambers at her foes. Books, vials, and tables went careening at the group, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

"Stand back!" Woody declared, rushing forward with his axe. He hacked through the flying objects with ease. Then, he made a dash at the witch. However, the witch merely outstretched her arm, and Woody was sent flying backwards, striking the wall. He collapsed onto the ground, dazed.

"Woody!" Snow White cried out in horror. She rushed to his aid, struggling to pick him up.

As she knelt down towards him, she felt a clawed hand grip the back of her neck. She let out a pained yelp as the witch dragged Snow White to her feet and twisted her around so she could look her in the eyes.

"I should've killed you when you were a child," The witch growled, her claws sinking into Snow White's skin, eliciting an agonized groan. She struggled in the witch's grasp, but it was no use.

The witch raised her other hand over Snow White's face, her claws aimed at her throat. "Allow me to correct that mistake," She sneered.

Suddenly, the witch let out an agonized cry, and she dropped Snow White onto the ground. She twisted around, blood streaming from a gash in her back. She fixated her eyes on the baker, who wielded a sword.

The witch let out an infuriated growl, and she unleashed a bolt of lightning that struck the Baker in the stomach, sending him flying towards the children Goldilocks cried out as Hansel tackled her and Gretel to the ground. Above them, the baker slammed into the wall and dropped onto the ground.

"Baker!" Red shouted out in horror. She whipped around in a fury, taking aim at the witch. However, before she could fire, the witch dashed out through the door and up the stairs.

"She's heading to the townsfolk!" Gretel shouted out.

"We have to stop her!" The Wolf shouted.

And with that, the group set off after the maddened witch.

* * *

When the group burst out through the gates, they saw that the storm was in an even more unstable state than it had been before. Flashes of lightning illuminated the darkened clouds, looking like the skies itself was on the verge of being torn apart.

The Wolf and Red carried the injured Baker through the gates, setting him down on the stairs. Turning to the crowd standing outside, they found that everyone was looking up at the tower of the castle, a look of horror on their faces. They whipped their heads up, and they let out a gasp of shock as they saw Rosina, standing atop one of the towers overlooking the kingdom.

The witch cackled madly, waving her claws in the air. As she did, the storm became larger and more intense. The crowd recoiled, not only from the storm, but from the sight of the witch's deformed face.

"So, the witch reveals her true face," Grumpy whispered to his fellow dwarfs.

Red rushed out, drawing her bow and arrow and firing them up towards the tower. They were destroyed with ease before they reached their target, burned away by the witch's lightning and fire.

Red growled in fury. "How do we kill this witch?!" She shouted, stamping her feet in frustration.

The witch outstretched her arm at the crowd. Instantly, a blast of fire was rained down upon the crowd. The townspeople dispersed in a panic to avoid being caught aflame. The witch howled in delight, and shot another blast of fire at the crowd, this blast aimed at Snow White.

"Watch out!" Woody shouted, tackling his love out of the way. They landed on the ground in a heap, having just barely avoided the witch's flames.

"You cannot defeat me!" The witch growled. Electricity crackled in her fingertips, and she unleashed a lightning blast at Red. The girl gasped in horror and turned to run. The lightning struck the ground a few feet away, the blast sending Red flying into the air, screaming. She landed on the ground, dazed.

"Red!" The Wolf shouted. Rosina's cackles filled his ears, and he looked up at the wicked witch. She brimmed with furious delight, her eyes scanning the townspeople as she wondered who she would strike next. Picking her target, she unleashed a blast of lightning at a section of the crowd. Some of the townsfolk couldn't escape in time, and were incinerated.

The Wolf stared at the panicking townsfolk, a defeated look on his face. His eyes wandered to Red, who lay on the ground, unconscious. Her bow, smashed into pieces, lay on the ground, out of reach.

The Wolf breathed, and looked up at the witch. She scarcely even noticed him, too busy raining vengeance against the subjects who had dared defy her. And that gave the Wolf an opening.

But how could he strike her, when she was standing atop the tower, far out of reach? An idea crept into the Wolf's mind, a risky one that he doubted would work. But he had to try, for Red's sake.

Standing up tall, the Wolf faced in the direction of the crowd. He took several steps forward, past Woody and Snow White as they lay on the ground, injured.

"Lycan. . ." Woody whispered, struggling to stand. "What are you. . . doing?"

The Wolf said nothing. He merely got to his hind legs, facing in the direction of the castle, and more specifically, the witch. He narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chest, sucking in as much air as possible to prepare himself for his strike.

"I'll huff. . ." He whispered as he sucked the air into his mouth. ". . . And I'll puff. . ."

By now, the witch had noticed the large wolf standing tall in front of the castle. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. What could the Wolf be planning, to stand so boldly, and alone.

The Wolf shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then, his eyes snapped open.

"I'll blow your house down!" He bellowed, so loudly his shouting drowned out the sound of the lightning strikes.

And with that, the Wolf blew, as hard as he had ever done in his life.

The blow shook the Castle of Grimm. The fortress's walls quaked from the Wolf's tremendous strike, the castle itself wobbling and threatening to tumble down. And standing atop the tower, the witch Rosina stumbled and wobbled, struggling to keep hold and not fall.

The Wolf kept blowing. Even as he felt as if his chest would be torn apart, he kept blowing.

As the castle shook, the witch stumbled and fell. She grabbed hold of the top of the tower, hanging on for dear life. Her nails bit into the stone, hooked in as she struggled to keep from falling. But alas, she could not.

The witch let out a scream as her claws were unhooked from the tower, and she fell.

The crowd let out a gasp of shock as the witch Rosina fell from the top of the tower and down towards the ground. She landed with a sickening thud, the ground shaking from the blow. The townspeople had to keep from falling as the ground below them shook.

Finally, the Wolf stopped blowing. By now, he had expended all his breath in shaking the witch off the tower. His throat throbbing, and thoroughly exhausted, Lycan collapsed with a heap on the ground. His eyes closed as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Nearby, Rosina lay on the ground, still as a corpse. The crowd approached her slowly and cautiously, afraid that she might get up and continue her assault.

Hansel and Gretel were at the front of the crowd, Goldilocks close behind them, her head nestled in the back of Gretel's head. They approached the witch, their weapons drawn.

Then, the witch stirred. The crowd gasped and took a step backwards. Goldilocks squeaked in fear and hid behind the siblings.

Hansel and Gretel stared down at Rosina, a stony look in their eyes. Slowly, the witch shook and tried to push herself off the ground. She looked up at the siblings, revealing a broken jaw, blood streaming from her mouth. Her face was twisted into agonized rage.

In spite of her agony, the witch growled at the crowd, hissing at them furiously in an attempt to ward them off.

But Hansel and Gretel did not move. They just looked down at the witch, unafraid. Slowly, they were joined by the Baker, and the Dwarfs, and soon enough, the rest of the crowd. They surrounded the broken witch, weapons drawn.

The witch's look of fury was replaced with terror as a sore reality crept into her soul. The reality that she had lost the power she once had.

Hansel drew his dagger, and without a second thought, he plunged it into the witch's shoulder, bringing her down.

The crowd swarmed the witch. Her cries of agony echoed throughout the night as she was overwhelmed by her former subjects.

And as the townspeople took their vengeance upon the witch, the storm dissipated into thin air, allowing the moon's rays to shine through the clouds and illuminate the night sky.

Nearby, Red got up off the ground, clutching her injured arm. She saw the mob swarm the witch, and her eyes then wandered until she saw the body of Lycan, laying on the ground nearby.

"Lycan!" She shouted out in horror, rushing towards the Wolf and kneeling down towards him. She took him in her arms, dragging him towards the castle walls and propping him up against it.

The Wolf's eyes slowly opened. "R-Red?" He whispered, his eyesight blurred.

"It's me, Lycan," She said to him, kneeling down in front of him. "We did it."

"We did," He whispered, and a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Red." He began to drift off, but Red caught him before he fell.

"No, thank you," She whispered into his ear. "It's over, now."

And with that, the two embraced each other.

* * *

 _Courage is not living without fear. Courage is being scared to death and doing the right thing anyway.  
_


	35. The Final Chapter

_SpeechBubbleMe: Yeah, I decided to include elements of his 'Three Little Pigs' incarnation. It was the same wolf, after all. Only regret is that I didn't hint at it earlier, but then again, I mainly included it because I hadn't figured out how to beat the queen in advance._

 _I am a burglar: Yeah, whatever. Let's just wrap this up._

 _Al Drin Hoshizora: Um...she was defeated. You can return now._

* * *

After Rosina was defeated by Lycan, she was finally disposed of by the citizens of Grimm she had spent years oppressing. To make sure she would not be revived, she was decapitated by the Baker. Afterwards, her headless body was torched.

With all of the Queen's men routed, the citizens who had fled the kingdom were given the signal to return to Grimm. They arrived just in time to see Rosina's body burned to ashes in the town square, as confirmation that she would never torment them again.

The "leaders" of the rebellion had stood in the front of the crowd to watch. Woody and Snow White held on to each other for comfort; despite her stepmother's uncaring treatment of her, Snow White couldn't help but feel some sorrow as the closest thing she had to a parent figure in years was burned. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against Woody's chest, unable to watch.

Nearby, Red and the Wolf sat peacefully a distance away. The maiden was bandaging Lycan's wounds after the bloody battle to depose the Queen. She had a few injuries herself, but they weren't quite as bad. Her cloak, damaged during the fight with the witch, was covering Lycan.

A familiar voice called out, "Red!"

Red and the Wolf looked up to see Red's mother rushing towards them. A look of joy crossed Red's face, and she sprang up and almost tackled her mother in a hug. The two embraced each other tightly, the Wolf watching on, a look of content on his face.

"Red, are you alright?" Red's mother asked, running her hand through Red's golden hair.

Red nodded, and whispered, "Thanks to him." As she did, she turned to the Wolf, who continued to lie on the ground silently.

Red's mother turned to stare down at Lycan, who returned the look. There was a tense silence for a few moment as none of them said a word. The Wolf waited for the inevitable moment when Red's mother would lash out at him for his past mistakes.

Instead, she simply whispered, "Thank you."

The Wolf's eyes widened slightly. After a moment, he simply nodded back.

A distance away, Hansel and Gretel walked briskly through the crowd of townsfolk in search of their father. Goldilocks followed close behind, but a voice behind her barked, "Goldilocks!"

The blonde-haired girl froze, as did the siblings. Turning around, Goldilocks let out a small gasp as she saw none other than her father, hobbling towards her.

He was a ragged-looking man, with dirty clothes and unkempt hair. He was walking with a cane, and the cuts and bruises on his face suggested that his earlier crookery had caught up with him.

Goldilocks stood still as her father approached her. He came to a stop a few inches away, and bellowed, "Goldilocks, where have you been?! I told you that you were allowed to come home once your punishment was up!"

Goldilocks gulped, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Well, uh, you see. . . I ran into some. . ."

"Never mind that!" The man interrupted. "We're going back home!" He turned around and began hobbling off, but stopped when he saw that Goldilocks wasn't moving.

"Well?" He asked, turning around to face her, a look of annoyance on his bruised face. "Are you coming or not?"

"Papa, um, I have something to say," Goldilocks said, stuttering a bit. "I. . . I don't want to be a crook anymore. I don't want to steal. I want to live in a normal family." She gestured towards Hansel and Gretel.

The man's good eye widened a bit, before he huffed and said, "Are you off your rocker? Goldilocks, I said come here!" He began to hobble towards the girl, but stopped when Hansel and Gretel stepped in front of him.

"You heard the girl," Hansel said, folding his arms. "She's staying with us."

The man's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was about to shout at the children, but stopped when the siblings were joined by Red, the Wolf, Woody, and Snow White. The group stood in front of him, refusing to let him pass. The man began to fume, but said nothing.

Goldilocks walked through the group, and said, "Papa, I want you to stop stealing, too. Get a real job, and don't be a crook anymore." She wasn't stuttering anymore.

The man blinked a few times. His fists clenched around his cane, and he slowly turned around and began to limp off. As he left, Goldilocks turned and hugged the siblings.

"Thank you, you two!" She said, nestling her head under their chins. This time, the siblings gladly returned the embrace.

Just then, the sibling's father came running. "Hansel! Gretel!" He shouted, scooping the two into the air and hugging them tight.

"I haven't seen you in weeks!" He shouted, setting the two onto the ground. "I thought the Queen had killed you for sure."

The siblings nodded. "No, we got the best of you," Hansel reassured his father. The man smiled softly, and he ruffled his children's hair.

Hansel noticed Goldilocks looking at him. She gestured to him silently, and he remembered his promise to her. Looking up at his father, he said, "Father, could I ask something of you?"

"Sure, my son, anything," The sibling's father replied.

Turning to Goldilocks, Hansel asked, "Is it possible this family could have one more member?"

Hansel and Gretel's father turned, and finally noticed Goldilocks standing at the side, her arms folded behind her back. She shuffled with her feet awkwardly, afraid that the answer would be a no.

The man turned to Hansel and Gretel, who stared up at him with pleading eyes. Finally, he said, "Alright."

Goldilocks gasped in shock and joy, and she immediately embraced the man. "I promise you, I'll be the best daughter ever!" She declared. The hug was soon joined by Hansel and Gretel.

Lycan watched as the family embraced each other, smiling warmly. As he did, he felt Red run her hand over his head softly.

It was at that moment that Lycan, the Big Bad Wolf, finally felt whole.

* * *

With Queen Rosina dead at last, the citizens of Grimm were left to pick up the pieces now that their ruler was gone. The deceased were buried in the woods, while the surviving members of the Queen's guard, including the Huntsman, were imprisoned in the dungeons. Afterwards, the citizens went to work rebuilding the damaged kingdom.

Whereas some residents of the Dark Forest returned to their homes now that they were no longer being held hostage by the Queen, others chose to remain in Grimm to restore the kingdom. Among them were Red, her mother, and Lycan.

Snow White, in the meanwhile, moved in as a peasant to live with Woody in the rebuilt town. Nearby, Goldilocks began a new life as the sister to Hansel and Gretel. The Baker and the Dwarfs, meanwhile, returned to their original jobs. Together, the group went to task with guiding the townsfolk to a newer, better life, now that their original ruler had been deposed.

And in a few months time, the rays of light began to shine over the once dark kingdom.

* * *

The Wolf watched the children closely.

Lying out in the open fields, Lycan observed as Hansel and Gretel played with their adopted sister Goldilocks. The three had never looked more joyous and innocent in their lives. Hansel and Gretel's skin were no longer pale, and they weren't thin and wiry anymore. Goldilocks, meanwhile, was wearing a bright, vibrant dress, in contrast to the dirty and cheap one she had worn in the past.

Getting up, Lycan walked across the field and towards the house nearby. Opening the door, he strode into the living room, where Red was talking with her mother and Woody and Snow White.

Noticing Lycan enter the room, Snow White said, "Lycan, Red was telling us an amazing story!"

"Oh?" He asked, settling down by the fireplace. "What?"

Red smirked. "It was a story about a young girl who met a big, bad wolf," She said to Lycan. "But that wasn't the only one. I wrote several of them. You can see them in my book."

"Book?" Lycan said, baffled. Red pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Lycan, setting it down on the floor in front of him. Immediately, the Wolf opened the book, and flipped through the pages.

His eyes widened in surprise. There were tales of princesses, and bears, and sorceresses. He had thought that the stories would merely be about their own personal adventures, but these stories had their own special twists and deviations.

Looking up, he said, "You wrote all of this?"

"Yeah," Red said, rubbing the back of her head. "I got some advice from the others, though. I had one problem, though."

"What?" Lycan asked.

"I didn't know what to call them," Red said, shrugging.

The Wolf squinted his eyes, and looked down at the book. After only a few seconds of thinking, he looked up and said, "I don't see how that's a problem, Red. The answer is quite obvious."

Red raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "What's the answer?"

The Wolf smiled, and waited a moment before answering.

"Grimms' Fairy Tales."

* * *

 _There are far better things ahead than any we leave behind.  
_

* * *

 _Final chapter, everybody. I hope you enjoyed the story, and stay tuned for any future works._

 _Goodbye._


End file.
